


Stand My Ground

by Stoneinthewater



Series: Harriet Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 115,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 食用说明：1.哈利单人性转，第一人称叙述，整体为无CP向；2.长篇，本篇混血王子时间线，人物形象和关系设定的原型来自我此前的同名短篇；3.此处没有大团圆结局。人物和世界归罗琳，不和谐的地方都是我的。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

彻底的黑暗缠绕着我，我动弹不得、惊慌失措，感官中除了窒息再无其他。然后一切在呼救或者尖叫溢出之前突如其来地结束，我睁开双眼大口喘息，就像刚自从未停止的噩梦中惊醒。

这就是为什么尽管只做过两次，我已经非常确信自己会讨厌幻影移形。

等终于能够顺畅地呼吸了，我注意到身周流过的风已经带上了乡野的气息，穿透云层的黯淡月光勾勒出了不远处的建筑的剪影，那真的特色鲜明到不可能认错。某个瞬间我几乎感到诧异——在所有这一切之后我的心跳就以这样欢呼般的方式加速，仅仅是因为看到了陋居。

随后我这意识到自己已经迈开了步子，而且还没有放开邓不利多的胳膊。他对我的急迫和尴尬报以理解的微笑，率先朝那所歪斜奇特的三层小楼走去。即便我们的身高差距已经不再像过去那么悬殊，他对我来说还是非常高大，银白长发折射的光晕仿佛是自他体内发出。我跟在他身后，第不知多少次产生了自己是在注视一个神祗的错觉。

不过那只持续了片刻，而且这次不是他用来消除距离感的笑容和俏皮话，而是因为半个月前的某个画面在我脑海中闪过——邓不利多坐在桌子的另一端，十指指尖相对，一滴泪水顺着他的面颊滑下，流进长长的银须里。

可以说我对邓不利多的了解比所有在校生都要多，此前我见过他在对我讲述有关爱的魔法时流露悲伤和同情、因我的傻话而爽朗地大笑、以及在保护学生时眼中怒火燃烧。但那些情感的流露从未在我心里留下如那滴眼泪般深刻的痕迹。

“如果你不反对，哈丽雅特，”我们穿过陋居的大门时邓不利多开了口，“分手前我想跟你说几句不希望别人听见的话。也许就在那里？”

我猛然回过神来点点头，跟着他走进了房子外破旧的扫帚棚，同时不抱什么期待地希望他没看出我的心虚。

一进入那爬满蜘蛛的狭小空间，气氛便同空气中弥漫的味道般改变了。我已经挺有经验了，不必和他对视就能知道这是“与邓不利多的不得不谈”时间，并且因此很想大声叹气或者夺路而逃。但邓不利多总是有办法达到他的目的，而我已经厌倦了被拉进什么里，不管那是场谈话、战斗还是其他东西。

“哈丽雅特，希望你能原谅我提起这个话题，但是在部里发生了那些事情之后，你似乎一直对付得不错。对此我很高兴，还有点儿自豪。请允许我说一句，我认为西里斯也会为你感到自豪的。”

当然，邓不利多非得一开始就提这个不可。他一定能看出我此前的两个星期的样子——几乎从早到晚都躺在德思礼家的床上，不吃不喝，盯着水汽模糊的窗户，内心充满了如同摄魂怪留下的空洞和寒意。我咽了一下，感觉声音似乎弃我而去了。邓不利多

“这很残酷，”邓不利多温和地说，“你和西里斯只在一起待了那么短的时间。你们本来应该在一起度过许多快乐的时光，这种结局真让人难受。”

我盯着一只爬上他帽子的肥大蜘蛛，我想我应该冲出去，敲开陋居的门一头扎进韦斯莱夫人身后，她会把所有这些该死的可怕的荒谬的谈话统统打包踢下山坡。我马上就能睡在温暖舒适的小床上，谁知道呢，在陋居说不定连噩梦都能远离我一晚上。

然而这个不比壁橱大多少的扫帚棚见证了伟大的阿不思·邓不利多的又一次胜利，我有时真怀疑邓不利多能像斯普劳特教授介绍过的某些植物那样散出使人感到自己被理解和抚慰的孢子或者气味，所以没人能拒绝他。

“很难相信，他再也不会给我写信了。”这是我唯一能够承认的事实，“可是我在德思礼家的时候，我知道我不能把自己封闭起来，也不能——不能自暴自弃。西里斯肯定不愿意这样，是吗？而且生命太短暂了……看看博恩斯夫人，看看爱米琳·万斯……下一个可能就是我，对吗？如果真的轮到我，”我直视着邓不利多那双在魔杖的亮光下闪烁的蓝眼睛，听到血液在冲刷耳膜的声音，“我一定要尽量多消灭几个食死徒。如果可能的话，就跟伏地魔同归于尽。”

“说得好，不愧是你父母的女儿、西里斯的教女！”邓不利多开口前或许短暂地停顿了一下，他赞许地拍了拍我的后背。“我要脱帽向你表示敬意——我很想这么做，但我担心会弄得你满身都是蜘蛛。”

进入霍格沃茨后我每年都要和邓不利多聊上若干次，讨论新学年的计划却还是头一回。不论如何，刚才那番慷慨激昂的发言令接下来的谈话轻松了不少。我们再次讨论了关于那个预言的问题，邓不利多表示希望我将它告知罗恩与赫敏时我相当惊讶和不乐意，但明天或者别的什么时候我会试着这么做。他还说今年他会单独给我上课，不知怎的听到这个消息我感觉心脏沉回了正确的位置，而此前我甚至没发觉它一直悬着。

直到邓不利多明显地不打算再透露更多的信息，我意识到必须把那个在我脑子里盘旋了半个月的念头说出来了。

“如果我跟你上课，就用不着……我是说，你会教我大脑封闭术的，是吗？”

邓不利多的下颌收紧了一下，半月形镜片上反射的光芒随之滑动。

“不，”他说，“我恐怕我没有足够的时间和精力这么做，哈丽雅特。”

这并不是我期望的回答：“我以为你说过封闭我的大脑是最重要的。”

“当时这确实是。现在，我已经有充分的理由相信他不会再入侵你的大脑。记得学期末我说的吗？你……”

“爱保护了我。”我生硬地打断了他，“可爱没能保护我之外的其他人，不是吗？不管是我父母还是……”我强咽下哽在喉中的肿块，“……西里斯。”

扫帚棚陷入了片刻的寂静。

“我必须封闭我的大脑。”我说，“我相信你的判断，先生。可那不代表今后就不会出现什么……突发状况，导致伏地魔决定再次入侵我的大脑，控制我。到那时再做准备可能就太晚了。”

邓不利多犀利的蓝眼睛自镜片上方审视着我，一如既往地令我产生了在照X光的错觉。

“看来你已经下定决心了。”他说，“但就如我之前所说……”

“如果不能是你的话，由斯内普……教授来继续他的课程也可以——我是说，如果他有时间的话。”我飞快地说，因为只是想到这件事就让我空荡荡的胃绞成一团。“这次我会配合他的教学，完成他布置的任务。我保证。”

不知是因为我的话还是我一再的打断，邓不利多显得相当惊讶，而且在那一刻过去后也没有立即回答。

疑问立即在我脑海中升腾起来。也许斯内普将要负担什么不能对我透露的特殊任务；也许邓不利多已经不再相信我了，所以不愿冒让我进入斯内普的大脑得知秘密的风险；或者……我想起之前的话题，邓不利多要给我上课。

接着思路迅速走向了惯常的方向，快得我都来不及阻止——也许斯内普并不可靠，所以邓不利多不希望他知道我将要学到的东西。

“我会去询问斯内普教授的意见。”就在我打算忘掉刚才的提议时，邓不利多却做出了决定。“我很高兴看到你能试着去信任他，哈丽雅特。做到这点一定不容易。”

“反正不会更糟了。”我嘀咕着，不确定这是不是我想要的结果。

邓不利多宽容地笑了笑。

“我相信你会发觉自己将读过一个非常忙碌的学年，哈丽雅特。好了，分手之前还有两件事。首先，我希望从此以后，你把你的隐形衣时刻带在身上，即使是在霍格沃茨校内。以防万一，明白吗？”

我点点头。

“此外，你住在这里时，陋居得到了魔法部所能提供的最严密的安全保护。这些措施给亚瑟和莫丽带来了一定程度的不便——比如，他们所有的邮件都要经部里审查后才能送达。但他们丝毫不介意，一心只牵挂着你的安全。可是，如果你跟他们住在一起时冒险胡来，可就太对不起他们了。”

他的语气变得有点儿严厉，我一下子挺直了身体并赶紧表示自己完全明白了。

“那就好。”邓不利多说完，推开扫帚棚的门走到院子里，“我看见厨房里亮着灯。我们就让莫丽赶紧有机会哀叹你有多么瘦吧。”

（TBC）


	2. 第二章

接下来我度过了有史以来流逝最快的一个暑假，或许还是最快乐的——只需要同德思礼呆两周，此后的时间里我都可以享受在陋居的生活，而且还不需要担心课业问题。只要我愿意，我就可以飞上一整天。

我因为很多原因而在校内外出名，飞行技能在其中毫不起眼，却是我最喜欢的。假使能活到朋友们纷纷子孙满堂那天，我或许永远不会对孩子们讲述用格兰芬多宝剑捅死蛇怪或者在伏地魔和全部食死徒的包围下逃出生天的故事，但一定会对他们夸耀我曾是近一个世纪以来最年轻的找球手。

对我来说，必须做的事总是太多，有可能实现的愿望又太少。我时常忍不住在韦斯莱夫人亲吻我面颊时希望她是我的母亲、在享受早餐时盼望飞来的猫头鹰腿上有我的信、或者在与双胞胎开怀大笑时希望也能有自己的兄弟，可每当乘着扫帚腾空而起，我只会想，除了此刻我什么也不要。

傍晚成了每天最低落的时刻。没人能同时违抗韦斯莱夫人的命令和厨艺，而降落收起扫帚在落日余晖中走回陋居，那就像是被打回现实。我从风和阳光的梦境中醒来，重新记起自己是个孤儿，为这世上仅存的血亲所厌憎，还被有史以来最可怕的黑巫师标记为劲敌。在我看不到的地方人们正在死去，而我帮不了他们中的任何一个。

这念头很荒唐，说出来我所有的朋友都会用各自的方式告诉我：别傻了，这不是你的错。他们不明白，如果有那么一个邪恶的存在，你曾毁灭他又被迫参与他的重生，还被一个注定实现的预言告知由你来与他决一死战是阻止他的唯一方法，那么此前他造成的一切灾难都会像是你的错。

从山坡上的简易魁地奇球场走回陋居时，其他人再怎么开玩笑也不能消除我的沮丧。轮番蹭饭的凤凰社成员则令情况变得更糟，因为他们总是带来坏消息：非自然的灾害降临到全国各地，好几个社员被谋杀，弗洛林·福斯特失踪……我从来没要求过要成为什么“救世之星”，然而我已经习惯了被期望如此，并且知道这甚至可能是我的诸多命运走向中比较好的那种。但那些发生时我在呼呼大睡或打魁地奇。

好在晚餐总是能解救一切，我把韦斯莱夫人端来的每种食物都吃下三份，甜点上桌前就能将无聊无益的念头抛之脑后。这个假期我收到的霍格沃茨来信里还附带了队长徽章，显然开学后我就必须为整个格兰芬多队忙活起来了，于是大部分餐桌时间我都在同比尔、罗恩和金妮没完没了地讨论选拔球员、抢先占场和战术问题。我一点都不确定自己能否干好这个，可管他呢，这是我身上发生的最好的事之一，我甚至可以拿用收到徽章的回忆召唤守护神来证明这点。

在我们的聊天中赫敏唯一能做的就是补充枯燥的历史典故，后来她则不再开口。她从不提起，但我能猜到她只和父母呆了十来天就来到陋居很大程度上是因为她是我的朋友，这令她面临危险。现在我想还有孤独。有时看到赫敏背对我们的样子我会感到内疚，韦斯莱家大部分孩子都热爱魁地奇超过书本，珀西离开后她失去了唯一有共同话题的人。我离开其他人试图与她搭话时她总是表现得极不耐烦，赫敏是年级里最聪明的女巫，她当然看得出来我其实一点都不想谈论作业或考试。

“我回房看书了。”

赫敏站起身来，克鲁克山从她的膝头跳至脚边，事情总会发展至此。罗恩从关于杰克·斯劳珀归队可能性的猜想中抬起头来，一脸诧异地问她“你不是打算今年就考完N.E.W.Ts考试吧”，于是后者气冲冲上楼时我看到芙蓉在微笑、比尔在叹气而金妮毫不客气地翻了个白眼。

“想下盘巫师棋吗，罗恩？”我问。

“准备好再次输给我了，嗯？”罗恩立即遗忘了那个可怜的替补击球手，“等着，我去拿棋。”

“直接拿到赫敏的房间吧，我待会上去。”

“她在看书。”罗恩迟疑了。

“她得放松点儿，而且她喜欢下棋。”我说，“总有一天她会赢你的。”

“那你可得等很久了。”罗恩咧嘴笑着，一步两级地跑上了楼。

我转回身来，发现剩下的人都在朝我微笑。

“真不敢相信这招每次都管用。”金妮摇摇头，“我还在想他什么时候会发现你从来没‘待会上去’过。”

“他当然发现了，他只是巴不得这样。”比尔咬了一口芙蓉喂到嘴边的小蛋糕，含糊地说。

金妮坚定地让视线绕过那对未婚夫妇落在面前的布丁上，“真不知道你怎么能忍得了他们那么多年，哈利。”

我忙于解决布丁无暇答话，芙蓉含情脉脉地抚摸着比尔的面颊说了句“傻瓜男孩”，而金妮罕见地没有反驳。

晚些时候韦斯莱夫人发出一声惊呼，边在围裙上擦手边急匆匆地走向门口。我、金妮和比尔同时看向水槽边的大钟，果然，代表韦斯莱先生的指针跳到了“在路上”。这个不指示时间的钟是我在这个房子里最喜欢的东西，韦斯莱先生的指针旁边还有好几根指针摞在一块指向“致命危险”，这本该令人不安，但我总是忍不住想起其中有一根指针代表我。我从一岁起就失去了家庭，但陋居足够像是另一个。

对完口令——“我们独处时你喜欢我叫你什么？”“莫莉小颤颤”——之后韦斯莱夫人又急急地回厨房去加热饭菜，我想是不是哪怕再过几十年这个口令仍能让她脸红得像被偷吻的小女孩。比尔与父亲简单寒暄了几句便打着呵欠同芙蓉一块回了房间，我和金妮则又拖延了一会，听韦斯莱先生讲述他今天是怎么又抓到了两伙卖假冒护身符的家伙。直到我们也上了楼，罗恩才从赫敏的房间出来，拿着巫师棋的盒子，情绪高涨。

“我全赢。”他朝我们宣布，金妮在我身后发出了一个吞下什么导致的杂音。

“我要回去睡觉了。”她宣布，快步往自己的房间走去。

“不错嘛，”我说，“赫敏怎么样？”

“噢，你知道她的，不太服气，就是不肯接受自己不擅长什么。不过我问她要不要明天继续的时候她同意了。”罗恩肯定没意识到自己脸上挂着一个多大的傻笑。

“所以你们就光是……下棋？”

“还有聊天，当然啦，我们说到了预言——”罗恩收住话题的速度让我觉得他会因此呛到，“——下学期选课，我们没人会再选占卜课对吧？我还问了她关于之前送的香水。”

哦天啊，“她怎么说？”

“她挺喜欢的，可惜克鲁克山对它过敏。那只蠢猫。”罗恩耸耸肩，“不管怎么说，还算成功，是不？”

我含糊地应了一声，送个带有浪漫意味的礼物是我的主意，看到那瓶香水俗艳的粉色和金色包装时我意识到它实行得不如我希望的好。赫敏只试探地喷过一次，之后花了半小时才去掉那股刺鼻的气味。推销员一定很擅长对付罗恩这样的男孩

随后我意识到罗恩正期待地看着我，这让我语塞了一下。“接下来你可以……经常夸夸她。”

罗恩大笑了一声，“我夸她夸得还不够多吗？她可是万事通！”

“不止是夸她聪明，”我耐心地说，“夸得具体点儿，她擅长的小事，她的头发和眼睛——你得让她知道你认为她很迷人。”

罗恩的脸因为最后一个词涨红了，他很快道晚安回了房间，我猜他会把睡前那点时间都花在琢磨这事上。

打开房间门的时候，盘旋在我脑子里的则是另一件事。到这七个小时后我就把预言的全部内容向罗恩和赫敏和盘托出，此后我们再没说起过这个，但显然他们会在我不在场时长时间地讨论它。我和伏地魔只能活下来一个，对这一未来他们接受得远不像表现出来的那么轻松，但罗恩还在和我打魁地奇和为送礼物求助，赫敏还在为我的新学年制定学习计划。

不知怎的，这似乎令稍后必将降临的噩梦显得不那么难以忍受。

（TBC）


	3. 第三章

第三章

尽管没指望能继续上魔药课，我向来知道距离再次见到斯内普不会太远。也许是在开学的宴会上，课后的走廊里，或者更顺利些，直到他重新开始给我上大脑封闭术课之前——此刻我猛醒过来，意识到那是个多么糟糕的主意。

但这个场景绝不在我的预期之内。一盏提灯摇摇晃晃地悬在我眼前，明亮的橙黄色灯光自上而下地照亮了一个巨大的鹰钩鼻和油腻的黑色发帘，斯内普冷酷的黑眼睛自其间俯视着我；而我因一时的疏失而像个傻兮兮的小偷一样在开学前晚被锁在城堡外边，错过了晚宴，还穿着一身麻瓜服装。有那么一会儿冷清的草地变成了幽暗的地下教室，周围的坩埚咕嘟作响，我脸上发着烧，在轻蔑的目光下疯狂而无望地翻阅面前的课本。

“很好，很好，很好，”光是听到他的声音就令憎恶在我胸口翻卷，我看着他抽出魔杖在锁上敲了一下，刚才弄得我狼狈不堪的链条便像蛇一样缩了回去，大门吱吱嘎嘎地开了。“你总算露面了，波特，不过你显然认为穿上校袍会有损你的容颜。”

“我没法换衣服，我的箱子——”

“没必要再等了，尼法朵拉。波特在我手里非常——嗯——安全。”

斯内普从不对任何人以教名相称，除非对方与他是一路货色，又或者他知道对那人而言教名能造成的伤害要大得多。我从不能理解他，就算去除那些由于年少时与我父亲的过节而特地给予我的难堪，这个男人的存在仍像是纯粹为了招人厌憎，且他本人似乎也致力于此。

“我本来是把消息告诉海格的。”唐克斯显而易见的反感此刻看来很有点亲切。

“海格像波特一样，没能准时参加开学宴会，所以我就代收了。顺便说一句，”斯内普退后一步，我别无选择地顺着他让出的空隙走进了门里，“我对你的新守护神很感兴趣。”

他当着唐克斯的面哐当一声关上了大门，又用魔杖敲了敲链条，随着一阵金属的碰撞声，链条像蛇一样蹿回了原处。

“我认为还是原来的那个更好，”斯内普说，声音里毫无疑问透着恶意，“新的这个看上去没什么力气。”

提灯的光一晃，我从门缝里看见唐克斯脸上闪过愤怒，但紧接着她就被黑暗笼罩了。

“晚安，”走向学校前我对唐克斯喊道，“谢谢……谢谢你做的一切。”

“再见，哈利。”她回答，听上去仍呆板而闷闷不乐，与过去相去甚远。

我努力追赶黑袍男人，他沉默地疾行，跨一步的距离几乎相当于我的两步，而每次脚步落下的声音都令我的怒火烧炽得更高。我简直不敢相信自己那晚竟主动要求了更多与他独处的时间，在他一遍遍强令我重温最痛苦耻辱的回忆之后，在他……如此对待西里斯之后。我无法不去想西里斯最后的时光是何等孤独和令人窒息，他的教女和朋友都没能带去任何支持，但斯内普，他嘲讽了他，将我所知最坚韧、忠诚和勇敢的人污蔑成一个缩在安乐窝里的懦夫。为此我将永远不会原谅他。

但我更不会原谅我自己，所以我会给斯内普进入我大脑的机会，他甚至可以一遍遍在我脑子里回放西里斯摔进帷幔的场景直到我彻底疯掉。我的心脏疯狂地敲击着肋骨，脑中杂乱的语句轰鸣碰撞，没错，我乐意这样，我希望——

我将将在撞到斯内普胸口前刹住脚步，比必要的更急促地喘息，并意识到运动衫完全无法掩饰双手的颤抖。斯内普神情怪异地看着我，他此前一定在说话，他不需要这么做就能逼出我所有最黑暗的念头。

“所以，”他令人意外地没有嘲讽我的心不在焉，“校长向我转述了你的特殊请求。”

“是的。”我低声说。

“相信你能意识到，”他冷冰冰地拖着腔调，“魔法部的事件过后，我的工作将会变得非常忙碌。而你此前在大脑封闭术学习上表现得，哦，毫无天赋。”

我深吸一口气，开口前就知道这会让情况急剧恶化。但斯内普居然轻描淡写地提起了魔法部的事，他怎么敢——“而你是我见过最傲慢自大、心胸狭窄的教授，我该感谢你将我对付混账的本事教导得如此之好，鉴于我每天都要对付它们——尤其是在伏地魔的回归之后。”

我满意地看到那个名字让斯内普仿佛被刺了一下，看看谁更像懦夫。

“我不反对其中的大部分内容，至于你的本事，那就很难说了。”

“我对你的评价不感兴趣，你最好直接告诉我决定，我好把时间表空出来。”

我们瞪着对方，我几乎能听见空气在我们之间噼啪作响，随后模糊地意识到这种时候斯内普总是先移开视线的那个。

“你会在本周结束前收到通知，”他说，转身走得更快，我几乎得小跑着才能跟上，“我希望在此之前你或者校长就能意识到进一步浪费我的时间是多么愚蠢。”

古怪的气氛环绕着我们来到城堡的台阶上，橡木大门打开了，露出里面铺着石板的宽大门厅，阵阵欢声笑语和杯盘碰撞的声音随之传来。

“因为迟到，格兰芬多扣掉五十分。”斯内普说，“还有，让我想想，因为你穿着麻瓜衣服，再扣掉二十分。我想，还没有哪个学院在学期刚刚开始——甜点还没有端上来——就被扣了分数呢。你大概是创纪录了，波特。”

某些东西一下子回归了常态，血涌上我的脸和脖子，我在怒火背后半心半意地琢磨怎么偷偷披上隐形衣，神不知鬼不觉地溜到格兰芬多的长桌旁坐下。很不方便的是，格兰芬多的桌子在大礼堂的最里头。

斯内普显然看穿了我的念头：“不许穿隐形衣。你就这样走进去，让大家都看看你，我相信这正是你想要的效果。”

好吧，哪怕是走进地狱，只要能摆脱他就行。

我大步穿过礼堂，迅速在晃动的灯光和瞩目的人群中锁定了罗恩和赫敏的位置，直奔他们而去，挤到他俩之间坐了下来。

“你去哪儿了？”罗恩问。

“待会儿再告诉你们。”我说，警觉地发现金妮、纳威、迪安和西莫都在听着，就连差点没头的尼克也顺着长凳飘过来想偷听。

“可是——”赫敏皱起眉头。

“先不说了吧，赫敏。”我用自认神秘而意味深长的口吻打断她，希望这加上“大难不死的女孩”的口碑能发挥点儿积极作用，让他们以为我错过分院仪式是为了什么重要而勇敢的事。摄魂怪食死徒或者伏地魔本人就随便他们猜吧，只要不是偷听时被德拉科·马尔福发现，然后被全身束缚咒捆着扔在火车车厢里。

我该边拿吃的边给自己打掩护的，等我想起来要去拿薯条和鸡腿时，它们在我碰到之前就消失了，取而代之的是甜点心，于是我转而拿了蜂蜜馅饼，好在我对整顿饭都吃甜食没多大意见。霍格沃茨的食物一如既往地美味，海格在教工席上热情地朝我挥手，我在狼吞虎咽的间隙回应了他。罗恩和赫敏正你一言我一语地说着我错过的事：他们在火车上收到的好奇问题、分院帽的新歌和海格的迟到。

“祝大家晚上好！”邓不利多慈爱地微笑着起身，朝我们张开双臂，像要拥抱整个礼堂。

这是开学宴会上我最喜欢的一幕，此时却显得有些不详，我听见窃窃私语在本该寂静的礼堂蔓延，就连赫敏也在惊愕地发问——邓不利多的一只手是枯焦的黑色，像死了一样。我上次见到他时那只手已经是这样了，当时他无意解释，我也没多少心情提问。但就算我有，肯定也问不出什么，没人能。

“不用担心。”邓不利多抖了抖紫色和金色相间的袍袖，轻描淡写地说，“好了……新同学们，欢迎入学；老同学们，欢迎回校！等待你们的是新一学年的魔法教育……”

随后，斯内普接任黑魔法防御课教授的消息就引走了我全部的注意力，直到讲话结束我仍沉浸在愤怒和震惊中。我曾以为今年至少能摆脱斯内普在课堂上的羞辱，可他现在接管了我最引以为豪的一门课，而邓不利多在我们此前的会面中甚至都没想到要提及这点。难道他认为假如我知道我们是在为斯内普成为黑魔法防御术教授铺平道路，我就不会帮助他说服霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩回来教课？

凳脚与地板刺耳的摩擦声响成一片，人潮向礼堂的出口涌去，马尔福抓紧时间最后一次模拟了一个人四仰八叉地僵在地板上的场景，潘西·帕金森很给面子地不知第多少次回以尖声大笑。我怒火中烧，俯身假装系鞋带以避免和他们在人流中相遇，罗恩抛下了他的级长职责坐在原地陪我，于是赫敏离开去指引新生前给了我们一个意味深长的眼神。

这晚将我最后一点好心情破坏殆尽的是海格的道别，他巨大的身躯和往常一样放射着快乐和活力。

“好了，我们明天见。午饭后的第一节课，早点过来，可以跟巴克——我是说蔫翼打个招呼！”

海格融进夜色后，我看向罗恩：“你不准备选保护神奇生物课了，是吗？”

罗恩摇了摇头，“你也不选了，是吗？”

我也摇了摇头。

“赫敏呢？”罗恩说，“她也不选了？”

我再次摇了摇头。

“好极了。”罗恩咕哝着，看上去和我一样沮丧。

（TBC）


	4. Chapter 4

“你大概以为我是作弊了吧？”

“是啊，你并不是自己独立完成的，是不是？”

“她只是按照和我们不同的方法操作的，也可能会闯大祸的，是不是？她冒险了，所以得到了补偿——”

“等等。”我恼火地转头看向那个横插进我、赫敏和罗恩之间争执的家伙，金妮·韦斯莱毫不退缩地瞪回来，带着点惊慌和气愤。“我没有听错吧，哈利？你一直在按照别人写在一本书上的指令做事？”

“这没什么，”我很清楚她在想什么，“你知道，这不像里德尔的日记。那只是一本被人涂写过的旧课本。”

“可是你照那上面写的做了？”

“我只是试了试书上空白处写的几点小窍门，说实在的，金妮，没有什么蹊跷的——”

我放缓了声音试图宽慰她，而金妮仍旧是一副不信任的神色。从某个角度来看这挺诡异的，因为金妮以前从不和我争执，事实上她通常会在离我的个人空间边界还有几英尺时就红着脸跑开，或者弄掉手里的任何东西。变化应该已经持续了有一段时间了，但我总觉得它发生在暑假期间，或者更确切地说是三个月前魔法部那场战斗过后。

她大概终于意识到了一个会头脑发热冲进显而易见的陷阱、差点害死自己所有朋友并且真正成功地害死了自己打算营救的人的失败者并没有什么值得崇拜的。我尖刻地想。

“金妮说得有道理，”赫敏一下子来了精神，“我们应该检查一下它有没有什么不对劲儿。我是说，所有那些古怪的说明，谁知道是怎么回事？”

我翻着白眼在她把手伸向我的书包前交出了那本旧书，她是打定主意不原谅我在本学期第一节魔药课上就靠着书上的笔记赢得福灵剂的事了，有人否定课本、那人干得更好和我而不是她得到了斯拉格霍恩“魔药天才”的赞誉，这三件事撞在了一块那就谁都没可能阻止赫敏。

当然，那课本就是——课本，咒语的光芒闪过之后也没有跳起来咬赫敏一口或者来几个后空翻什么的。简而言之除了原主人聪明得要命和一个“混血王子”的署名，没有什么值得惊奇的发现。我一声不吭地把它收了起来，罗恩取笑着赫敏的过度谨慎，不多会儿她再次把书包往肩上一甩，怒冲冲地往图书馆去了，一本小册子随着她过大的动作而从鼓囊囊的包里甩了出来落在我脚边。

“你不该帮着我，”罗恩看的迷惑神情简直熟悉得令我痛心，赶在他出声之前我就开了口，“你知道，她的担忧是有道理的。你该站在她那边。”

“我只是觉得她太紧张了！我是说，斯拉格霍恩怎么会把带有黑魔法的东西给我们呢？他好歹是个教授对不？”罗恩分辩道，“她肯定也知道这只是一本旧课本而已。而且我们每天都在争这个，她从来没真生气过。”

“那不是……”我卡了一下，低头去捡赫敏掉的东西，“那不一样。”

罗恩和赫敏一直毫无自觉地以争吵这一他们独有的方式调情，但那不是在她一心担忧我的安危我俩却一致和她作对的时候，或者在我刚刚在她最擅长的方面胜过她之后。我已经知道不能指望罗恩理解这个，大部分时间里他甚至都意识不到我们其实是毫无血缘关系而且走得很近的男生和女生，对他而言怀疑他和我之间有什么浪漫关系就像怀疑他会去吻金妮或者弗雷德。

“不管怎么说，你——噢，谢谢。”我从旁边的高个男生手里接过字条，尽管一眼就认出了斯内普又尖又长的黑色字迹，我还是很感激它使我免除了努力转移话题的尴尬。

“什么情况？”罗恩凑到我肩膀旁边，“哇噢，哈利。你的周末够呛啊。”

那可不，周五晚大脑封闭术，周六晚又是邓不利多的教学，真令人期待。我多少有些惊讶于斯内普将第一次教学设定得这么早，鉴于邓不利多的消息昨天就送到了我手里，我忍不住猜想是不是他有意提示斯内普将时间定在他的课程之前。也许他们还没能在某些方面达成共识。

“还有什么事？”罗恩对我身后发问道。

我收起字条，发现那男生还在那儿，离着一个不远不近的距离，显然还在等待什么。他是赫奇帕奇的，有着我所见过最灿烂的金发和一双专注的深棕色眼睛，看上去有点熟悉。

“你好，哈丽雅特。”他朝我点点头，在罗恩不友善的打量下有点局促，“你可能不记得了，我是阿尔文·费舍尔，去年在D.A.里，和厄尼他们一起。”

“你好，费舍尔。”我记起来了，他是圣诞节后厄尼·麦克米兰拉来的那群朋友之一，“我记得你是魁地奇队的？”

“叫我阿尔文。”他的笑容不大，却温暖而富于感染力，“只是个替补，追球手。我飞得不算优秀，不像你。”

“拍马屁也不能改变这点。”罗恩无礼得让我吃惊，“如果你没别的事好做的话，我和哈利还有得忙呢。”

实际上并没有，我们午饭后的两个小时都没有课。我给罗恩递去一个警告的眼色，他对我和金妮总是莫名其妙地充满保护欲，将每个接近我们的异性视为打算将我们叼回巢穴的野兽，时刻准备着用嗓门、级长权威乃至拳头来维护我们的名誉。事关赫敏时他还会加倍地难缠。我向来觉得这好笑又令人感动，但有时也会变得十分烦人。

阿尔文的笑容消退了，他像没被罗恩打断似的继续了下去：“我只是想来问问，今年还有D.A.活动吗？”

“我想不会了，不出意外的话。既然我们已经摆脱了乌姆里奇。”

“好吧，”如果这令阿尔文失落，他也没怎么表现出来，“嗯，恭喜你当上格兰芬多的魁地奇队长——年级里已经传开了。”他看出我的疑惑，补充道。

“呃，谢谢？——阿尔文。”

“再见，哈丽雅特。期待接下来的比赛。”

“如果那能有你什么事的话！”罗恩冲着他的背影喊道。

“你那副保护欲过剩的家长作风是怎么回事？”赫敏的声音在很近的地方响起，将我俩都吓了一跳。

“赫敏？你怎么——”

“我的魔法字音表掉了。”赫敏答道，但看都没看我和我手里的东西一眼，直冲着罗恩去了，“你以为你在干什么？”

“什——这还不够明显吗？看看那个费舍尔！”

“他只是来和哈利说句话！”

“他想泡她！”

罗恩的声音太大了，有几个还在吃饭的学生看了过来。

“那又怎么样？”

“那又怎么样？”罗恩难以置信地重复道，“你以为我会看着——”

“嘿！”我一拳捶在桌上，“你们知道我能听见的，是吧？”

“哈利——”

我竖起一只手截住赫敏的话头，看向了罗恩：“我没打算被任何人‘泡’，谢谢，而且我不需要别人替我识别这点。还有你，赫敏，”我拉过她的一只手，将那本册子拍在上边，“试着别再掉东西。”

他俩目瞪口呆地看着我扔下还没动的甜点离开餐桌，直到我转过了两条走廊赫敏才跟上来，因为奔跑而有些气喘。我有点希望能甩掉她，不幸的是身高差距使然我不太可能走着办到这事儿，背着书包跑步又很可能导致墨水瓶翻在里边。

“听我说，哈利——”

“我在想发火是不是阻止把我夹在中间像我不存在一样吵架的唯一办法。”我猛地刹住脚步转过身，赫敏险些撞在我身上，“拜托，赫敏！你从三年级起就在检查我收到的每一份巧克力有没有迷情剂或者爱情咒语，罗恩则吓走每个想带我去舞会或者霍格莫得的男生，就好像我是玻璃造的！你们这么干了好几年，为什么这突然就变得很要紧了？”

赫敏张着嘴，看上去无言以对。

“你知道他就是那副样子，”我呼出一口气，“迪安和金妮在一起好几个月了，现在迪安还不敢在他面前拉金妮的手呢。你跟他提一下克鲁姆试试？”

“我才不会那么做。”赫敏说，但是脸有点泛红，“不管怎么说他都不该像刚才那样，太不讲道理了。”

我耸耸肩，“是啊，没错。你去哪儿？”

“本来我想去图书馆做古代魔文翻译的，但既然……”她比划了一下书包原本在的位置，我猜她刚才把它丢给罗恩了。“反正在公共休息室做也一样。”

“那一起吧。”我说，转身往之前的方向走去。

我们绕到最近的楼梯并肩往上爬，城堡这一侧多是闲置的空教室，在晚餐时间结束后就变得静悄悄的。

“魔药课的时候你，嗯，在迷情剂里闻到了什么？”爬到五楼时赫敏状似不经意地问。

“什么，你以为我会闻到罗恩的牙膏或者袜子？”

赫敏的脚步停了一下，我意识到自己太暴躁了。

“蜂蜜馅饼，飞天扫帚的木柄，还有，”我重重踏下一步，“级长盥洗室的青草味沐浴露。”

一时间赫敏似乎没明白我在说什么，但她随即发出了醒悟的惊呼：“哦！哦天啊，哈利，我不——”

“别，”我无法忍受她接下来要说的话，“就，别把能见到他的机会当成理所当然，行吗？永远别。”

我们在沉默中回到了公共休息室，我直接走向宿舍，没有理会火炉边罗恩的呼喊声。

（TBC）


	5. Chapter 5

这周接下来的时间里我很快发现，尽管课程少了好几门，也没有事关终身的重要考试在年末等着，时间还是相当紧张。课堂上讲到的所有东西都要花费大量精力才能理解，多得要命的作业则耗尽了剩下的时间。我对混血王子的旧课本的依赖短期内就提升到了我自己都觉得应该担忧的程度，王子的写在边角的笔记远比书本内容实用和通俗易懂，而且很多时候也更正确。

于是诡异地，魔药课一跃成为了我最擅长的一门，本周最后一节魔药课上斯拉格霍恩已经对我赞不绝口，坚信我完美地继承了母亲的才华。这倒是件稀奇事，在过去十六年的人生中我更多是被视为父亲的化身，和我父母有交情的人都曾以不同的方式告诉我“你长得真像你父亲，除了眼睛”。而且经常地，他们说完了还要期待地看着我，就像一个十几岁的女孩应该为自己和老爸长得一模一样感激涕零似的。

我母亲莉莉·波特上学时成绩优异、人缘良好，当过级长和女学生会会长，而且是出了名的美人。我向来知道我不像她，哈丽雅特·波特是个毫无魅力的瘦小女孩，一脑袋黑发只要不剪成男孩头就会乱得像脖子以上安了个鸟窝，直到十二岁还会在走进女厕时引起惊呼。我除了罗恩和赫敏没有任何朋友，少了赫敏的帮助我可能半数课程都不会及格。

就算是那双继承自母亲的绿色杏眼，在我脸上也失去了原本的光彩。它们总是阴郁又沮丧，愤世嫉俗的怒火在其中徘徊不去。也许我该为如此用莉莉·波特的眼睛看世界感到抱歉，但我生活中的抱歉已经够多的了，这事儿怕是得排队。

“你还好吗，哈利？”

赫敏的声音打断了我与自己的对视，我掬起一捧水泼在脸上，洗掉最后一点残留的魔药气味。

“没什么，只是在想下周六球员选拔的事。早上贴出通知之后已经有十一个人报名了，今年格兰芬多队可真受欢迎。”

“别傻了，”赫敏在我左边洗着手，“受欢迎的不是球队，是你。你一直很有名，可坦白说吧，你从来没像现在这么招人喜欢过。”

“是啊，我忍辱负重，历经多次死里逃生，总算夺回了‘救世之星’的称号。”我早该适应不明真相的人们对我所做之事的恣意解读了。

“不止，你还变得越来越可爱了。”

“啥？”

“一目了然，你照镜子的时候都在看什么啊？”赫敏翻了翻眼睛，“总有些人会为了名气以外的理由喜欢你，快习惯吧。”

我们走出盥洗室，罗恩在不远处不耐烦地来回踱步，见我们走到身边便一叠声地抱怨等女生上厕所的麻烦。他俩立刻陷入了惯常的争吵，我看了看表，叹了口气。

“我们走快点好吗？我得早点吃完晚饭，然后去斯内普那上大脑封闭术课。”

罗恩回给我一个充满同情的表情，然后他一加快步伐我就被落在了后边，赫敏拽了他一把让他配合我的速度。

只有一小部分人能理解生了双短腿的感受，我时常觉得这世界上充斥着飞天扫帚，我则是那勤奋的四轮小马车。

理论上大脑封闭术只关乎精神，但说实话没几件事比有人在你的脑子里翻来搅去更令人反胃的了。吸取去年的教训我晚餐没吃多少，接下来要发生的事对胃口也毫无助益，斯内普大概会很高兴地发现我的回忆里添加了更多可供他攻击的材料。

从魔药课时起我就不下十次地考虑找个借口收回此前的提议，然而无论是邓不利多还是斯内普都和开学以来一样没出现在教工席上。斯内普的办公室还在原处，走到门前时焦躁已经令我皮肤刺痛，然后我听到里边传来的争吵声。这可不常见，我还以为在霍格沃茨只有邓不利多敢和斯内普吵架，而邓不利多从不吵架。

不等我弄明白争执的内容，办公室的门就突然打开了，我只来得及听到最后一句“我还有事要做”。我惊讶地看到斯内普和马尔福都转头朝向了我，后者由一脸忿忿转而怔住，又迅速露出轻蔑的笑容。

“又要接受特殊照顾了，波特？”

斯内普还没来得及答话，马尔福就大步走出了办公室，他撞过我肩膀时我考虑要绊他一下，不过还是作罢了。就算没有斯内普看着，他作为找球手也几乎和我一样敏捷。

“把门关上，波特。”

我依言而行，大概是应对糟糕局面积累的经验使然吧，感觉自己开始平静下来。斯内普该为此自豪，他的大脑封闭术课在我这和直面伏地魔划在同一等级。

“经过此前如此多次的教学，我想就算是你，”斯内普的黑眼睛比往常更为恶毒，“也能对这整件事有点概念。”

“所以我们直接开始吧，如果你不需要……”我胡乱打了个手势，他身后的书桌上现在没放着冥想盆，关于那玩意我留下的回忆不比他愉快多少。

“小心点，波特。”斯内普的声音危险起来，“如果你实在记不住的话，我不介意待会直接将‘先生’这个词插进你的脑子里。”

我做了两次深呼吸，才能给出一个生硬的回答：“是的，先生。”

斯内普将嘴唇拧成讥笑的形状，他掏出了魔杖，被指住时我费了很大劲才克制住没有立刻以铁甲咒或者别的什么恶咒防御。

“摄神取念！”

一开始出现的只是快速流动的声音和色彩，画面稳定时有那么一刻我还以为会看到墓地或者神秘事务司，随即霍格沃茨特快上的一间包厢浮现在我面前。我立即明白了这是哪一段回忆，拼命清空思想试图阻止它继续下去，但收效甚微。

“统统石化！”

马尔福用魔杖一指行李架，我看见自己以一种可笑的蜷缩姿势摔落在他脚边，发出咚的一声，那可真疼。

“我就猜到是这样。”他开心地说，“我听见高尔的箱子砸到了你。而且，沙比尼回来后，我好像看见有个白色的东西一闪而过……”他的目光在我的运动鞋上停留了一下。“我猜，沙比尼进来时，就是你把门挡住了吧？”

我盯着他，尽可能不让自己的眼神太惊恐。两个月前他的父亲在我的推动下进了阿兹卡班，几分钟前他还在向潘西炫耀自己即将执行的某个“大计划”，我完全拿不准他有多疯狂或者会为了它做到什么地步。

“你听到了什么我不在乎，波特。不过既然我抓住了你……”他仔细端详了我一会，慢悠悠地抬起脚在我脸前晃晃又放下，从我身下扯出了隐形衣，“如果你是个男人，波特，我会踩碎你的鼻子，为了我父亲。算你走运。”

他将隐形衣罩在我身上，并仔细掖好确保不会有哪怕一个衣角从下边露出来。

“我想，他们要等火车返回伦敦时才会发现你，”他轻声说。“再见，波特……也许再也见不到了。”

在他关上包厢门之前，回放终于结束了。我摇摇晃晃地在办公室中央喘息，整个脑袋突突地跳着疼。

“精彩。”斯内普评论道，我对他的憎恨又毒液般涌上来。“除此之外，我忍不住要为你的毫无进步哀悼——哀悼我去年浪费的时间。集中精神，波特，用脑子抵抗我，或者证明你有它。”

我抬头怒视着他，斯内普几乎是懒洋洋地举起了魔杖。“再来一次。摄神取念！”

厕所隔间外边几个女孩在嘲笑我身上达利的旧衣服——我闭着眼盲目地躲闪蛇怪的进攻——舞会上我和罗恩笨拙地旋转，后者还怒视着赫敏和克鲁姆——金妮完美地将苹果扔进了简易球门——

接着，它出现了：小天狼星瞪大了眼睛踉跄后退，身后是低语着的帷幔——

过了好一阵我才意识到自己其实身处斯内普的办公室，我四肢僵硬、胸口疼痛，张大了嘴但感觉不到任何一丝空气进入胸腔。斯内普高大的黑色身影伫立在我面前，面无表情俯视着我。我逐渐倒在地上，他会乐于看着我就这么死去，而我绝不会乞求他的援手。

他的魔杖指向我，然后我的肺部最终还是决定再次开始运转，尽管肢体仍然麻木。他随即垂下魔杖，我试探着咳嗽了几声，确认自己不会再死于窒息。 

“你恐慌发作了，因为那段记忆。”斯内普干巴巴地说，“这是可能发生的。当一段记忆深刻到足以成为你精神的薄弱环节时，你的敌人很可能会直接用它来对付你自己。既然你没有摈弃感情的能力，结果就是刚才那样，任何人都能轻易将你击垮。”

是啊，我的敌人。斯内普谈论它的方式，就好像我是个被万圣节玩偶吓坏的小女孩，这给了我站直的力气。愤怒是我最熟知的伙伴和敌人，既然不可能摆脱它，我至少可以使它成为我的武器。

“再来。”我说，看到斯内普眯起了眼睛，“——先生，”我抬了抬一边的嘴角，“或者你需要休息一下？”

“在没有反击余地的情况下挑衅对手，是最显而易见的愚行。”他冷冷地说。

我没有回应。我想起三年级时在莱姆斯的办公室练习守护神咒，摄魂怪飘出柜子而我在母亲的尖叫声中昏厥。斯内普不会给我巧克力、劝我休息，但我不需要，我准备好了。

“摄神取念！”

（TBC）


	6. Chapter 6

梅洛普·冈特是霍格沃茨四大创始人之一萨拉查·斯莱特林的后裔，到她这一代家族已经没落至仅余三口人和一间破屋，除两件斯莱特林遗物外别无财产。一枚镶着黑色宝石的戒指和一个缀着字母“S”的挂坠盒，它们中的任何一样之于马沃罗·冈特都比小女儿宝贵得多。

相似血脉的反复酝酿令某些东西发酵变质，祖先的血统迷信至此变得偏执而疯狂，随之流传的还有强大的魔力天赋，而梅洛普没有继承到其中任何一项。这个平庸女巫在十九岁的夏季疯狂地爱上了一个麻瓜，然后做出了这辈子最离经叛道的决定：用迷情剂蛊惑汤姆·里德尔，带着祖传的挂坠盒与他私奔了。

事情的发展毫无出奇之处。迷情剂失效后女人遭到了抛弃，怀着身孕流浪在伦敦街头，不得不贱卖祖产以维持生计。最终梅洛普倒在了一所孤儿院前的台阶上，残余的生命力仅足以支持她产下一个男婴。

那个男孩，汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔在孤儿院长大，并于数十年后将他所鄙夷的麻瓜姓名弃置不用，改称自己为伏地魔。

这个故事的梗概我此前就已知晓，上次听到它时我正在超过二十个食死徒的围观下被绑在墓碑上。邓不利多并没说明他组织起各种旁证并特地将之展示给我的原因，我也看不出了解伏地魔身世悲惨、童年不幸对击败他有什么帮助。除非他是想告诉我伏地魔也曾是个人类，但这只会使对抗他这件事更令人毛骨悚然，我会去想还有多少人能够成为他。

“你自己肯定也注意到了。我们都是混血，都是孤儿，都是由麻瓜抚养长大的。也许还是自伟大的斯莱特林本人之后，进入霍格沃茨的仅有的两个蛇佬腔。我们甚至长得也有几分相像呢……”

里德尔的低语适时地在我脑海中响起，他雾蒙蒙的身影在昏暗的密室中把玩我的魔杖，金妮的躯体毫无生气地躺在我的怀里。二年级时我没费多大力气就摆脱了那段经历，在蛇怪被杀死、受害者完全康复后那变得更像是一场大获全胜，我当时还相信正义必胜是世间定理。

当然，这部分就不在我会与罗恩和赫敏讨论的范围之内了。他们在周日早饭时就得知了邓不利多“授课”的全部内容，此后便一直在小声地热烈讨论邓不利多此举的原因，罗恩同样觉得这挺恐怖的，赫敏则认为知己知彼会对我们的斗争更有利。

等她将整份报纸浏览一遍后探讨也告一段落，罗恩边习惯性地问“有我们认识的人死了吗”边从她手里拿过报纸开始翻阅，赫敏是我们中唯一还在订购《预言家日报》的人。

“没有。看上去魔法部毫无进展。”她说，“又有几个人声称自己家门外徘徊着摄魂怪，多半是唬人的。”

“毕竟要是真遭到袭击，他们就不太可能讲得了故事了，对不？”罗恩将涂着番茄酱的烤肠塞进嘴里，又把翻到体育版的报纸塞给了我。

罗恩总是只看这个版面，我也强不了多少。我读着龙卷风队的备战情况和本周小组赛比分，假装没注意到赫敏一直在隐蔽地观察这个方向。她皱起眉头时我还以为她又要发难了，但她指向了教工席。

“海格又没来吃早饭。”

我和罗恩循声望去，教工席空了三个位置，海格、邓不利多和斯内普都没有出现，倒是平日极少离开塔楼的特里劳尼正啜着一小杯柠檬水。我在对上她视线前就埋头继续对付食物，免得她在整个礼堂前捂着胸口尖叫宣布我即将暴毙之类。对前占卜课教师的死亡预告我早该习以为常了，可无论如何那不是适合解读成祝福的东西，而且我没多久以前才得知正是她以一个预言决定了我的命运。

“没准儿是格洛普和他养的其他东西打起来了。”罗恩不以为意，“海格不会有事的，没多少东西能伤害他，记得吗？”

“但是他一整周都没有和我们说过话！昨天我在去图书馆的路上看到他了，他直接从我身边挤过去了，根本没搭理我。”赫敏难过地说。

“图书馆？”我很难想象海格穿着那身脏兮兮的毛皮大衣挤在书架之间的样子。

“这倒奇怪，他什么时候看过书啊？”罗恩说，赫敏剜了他一眼。

“好像是关于照顾巨大动物的知识之类的。”她没理会罗恩的嗤鼻声，宣布道：“我们一定得找个时间去和海格说清楚。”

“像是‘你的课和养的那堆东西尤其是你弟弟都蠢得要命但我们还是很爱你’之类的？”

“你们发现邓不利多也不出现了吗？”我赶紧打岔。

“他肯定是在忙凤凰社的事。”赫敏答道，“现在的形势一定很严峻，而且听说新上任的魔法部长还是不相信邓不利多。”

“那他跟福吉一样蠢。”罗恩断言，挥了一下扎着熏鱼的叉子，“我爸爸说斯克林杰特别难缠，整天拖着部里的人一块加班，傲罗司已经有人在研究该怎么谋杀他了。”

“听起来他至少在做事。”我可没忘了去年福吉花了整整一年时间来否定事实和诋毁我，放任伏地魔在他眼皮底下壮大势力，托他的福我对魔法部失去了最后一点信心。

“斯内普除了上课也很少出现了。”赫敏说。

“说不定他就在他的地窖里捣鼓什么黑魔法玩意呢。反正他现在是黑魔法防御课的教授，光明正大地干这个邓不利多也不能说什么，对不？”

说话时罗恩看向我，我俩对斯内普的仇恨和不信任根深蒂固的程度几乎不相上下，即便赫敏以邓不利多的识人本领相劝也毫无用处。赫敏对此是早就放弃了，不过这一话题也提示了她：“哈利，你周五晚上的大脑封闭术课上得怎么样？”

“就那样呗，和上学期没区别。”我恹恹地说，下周同一时间还要再来一次，这点也完全是上学期的翻版。“说到这个，我到他办公室时……”

我把所见和他们讲了一遍，末了又不知第多少次对他们强调：“加上对角巷他在博金-博克鬼鬼祟祟的举动和火车上的事，你们还不觉得马尔福有问题？他可一直是斯内普的宠儿。”

“可是如果他真的在替神秘人做事，怎么会和斯内普吵起来？斯内普应该会提出帮助他，好套取情报才对。”赫敏指出。

“之前……那次是斯内普给凤凰社报的信，他父亲进了阿兹卡班，他当然不高兴了。”我回答，见他俩听到那名字时同时哆嗦了一下。

“我还是不觉得马尔福有那个本事，他就是个草包。”片刻沉默后罗恩说。

“我觉得你对这个关注得太多了，哈利。”赫敏说，“就算真有什么事，邓不利多会知道的。”

“那当然，他可每天都在学校盯着呢。”我有些恼火地喝掉最后一点粥，没再讨论这个话题。

相信马尔福正在为伏地魔服务对罗恩和赫敏似乎格外困难，我无法理解其中原因，也许是因为他们没在火车上亲眼见证他谈起自己秘密使命时的样子吧。我见过为数不少的撒谎者和志得意满之人，马尔福神色中的某些东西告诉我他谈论的事是真的，或至少他认为是。他即将执行一项为伏地魔所重视的任务，而且完全不在乎是否有人会因此受伤。

马尔福和我的表哥达利颇有相似之处，因衣食无忧和备受宠爱而自认高高在上，毫无同理心，在说谎、笼络人心等方面显得异常圆滑，然而所知仅是这世界的一小部分，对挣扎、痛苦、死亡等命题毫无概念。我打从心底里厌恶他们的存在，但他们对我的嘲弄更趋近于毫无章法的持续骚扰，以恶毒或邪恶来形容，未免太过抬举。要我判断德拉科•马尔福是否邪恶，我恐怕很难给出明确的答案，可他要是屈从于名利欲和威胁走上邪路，我是一点都不会奇怪的。

早餐在罗恩重新发起的闲聊中结束，尽管黑魔法防御课和魔药课的作业还在躺塔楼里没有写，我已经打定主意要在午餐前飞一会儿了，于是邀请了罗恩、金妮和凯蒂·贝尔，也算是在魁地奇队选拔前练练手感。迪安今年也打算参加选拔，坚持要和金妮同去，结果我们离开餐桌时罗恩和赫敏都显得不太高兴。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

尽管遵照要求每晚清空思想，我的第二次大脑封闭术课仍毫无起色，唯一的进步是在三度再次经历西里斯的最后一幕时我只有一次恐慌发作。结束后我头痛不已，好在痛的是整个脑袋而非前额的伤疤。

紧接着我成为魁地奇队长后的第一个挑战到来了，周一我就找麦格教授签好了使用球场的字条，以免斯莱特林队又不顾先来后到借斯内普的名头抢场地。周五飘来了一层薄云，早上拉开窗帘时的所见印证了我的担心：外面飘起了细雨，变得雾蒙蒙、冷飕飕的。

“天气不太好，对吧？”帕瓦蒂说，她的主动搭话让我多少有些诧异。

“是啊。”我说。

“那么，嗯，魁地奇选拔还会准时开始吗？”

“我想是的。”

尴尬的沉默在我俩之间悬浮了一会儿，帕瓦蒂看上去越来越窘迫，好像拿不准主意是否直接走开，我只得没话找话：“报名的人很多，选拔大概要进行一上午呢。”

“对啊，”帕瓦蒂显然松了口气，“我在想，等选拔完了，你也许想和我们一起聚一聚？乔从蜂蜜公爵那里订购了这季度的新品……”

我依稀记得乔纳森·贝克是帕瓦蒂的现任男友，“他也要参加选拔？”

“不！我们只是想办一个聚会，在有求必应屋。”帕瓦蒂解释道，“我们邀请了金妮、赫敏、迪安和纳威，还有其他的一些D.A.成员，想让大家聚在一起，你知道，吃点东西、聊聊近况……”

“选拔过后我还有别的事。”我说。

“聚会是在晚餐之后，也许你可以——”

“我的作业还没有写完，而且我的‘近况’也没什么可聊的。”

帕瓦蒂猛地停住了，好像我打了她一巴掌，她的眼睛里一下子蓄满了泪水。

“好吧，”她愤怒地哽咽着，“你猜怎么着？我不感兴趣！就拯救你的世界去好了，你这……”

她转过身急急地走了，胡乱抓起旁边床上的校袍擦着眼泪，咣当一声在身后甩上了宿舍的门。赫敏困惑地看着这一幕，她刚从盥洗室出来，被帕瓦蒂推到了一边。

“怎么了？”她问。

我将对话如实转述了一遍，期间赫敏的脸色一点点阴沉下去，这让我更加忐忑。

“她父母觉得学校不够安全，想让她和帕德玛退学。昨晚爱洛伊斯·米德根被父亲接走了，帕瓦蒂也收到信说佩蒂尔夫妇正在麦格教授交涉这件事，所以她和拉文德想办一个告别派对。”她看着我的表情变化，停顿了一下，“你不该这么对她的。”

“她……没说这个。”

“事实上她这些天一直在说这事，而且还在宿舍里哭了好多次。”赫敏说，“而且你根本就没给她机会解释。你一上来就怀疑她想帮贝克在选拔里作弊，然后又断言他们是为了从你这儿打听消息，她怎么说？”

“我还能怎么想？”我辩解道，“她，还有拉文德，她们那帮人什么时候为了其他目的接近过我？她们可能忘了自己是怎么从我这里套话然后出去造我的谣的，我可没忘！”

“那是以前，去年乌姆里奇的事之后她们就改变了。有几次你手上还缠着纱布就去D.A.教课，她们后来还来找我询问你的伤情，我认为她们是真的关心你。魔法部的事之后帕瓦蒂到校医院看过我几回，她说她很佩服你，希望当时能和我们并肩作战。”

“谁不想参加那么一场伟大的冒险呢？”我冲口而出。

“哈利！”赫敏开始失去耐心，“这世上不是只有邓不利多和食死徒，也不是只有和伏地魔战斗一件事好做！除此之外你就再也不关心其他事了，你花了那么多心思去想马尔福有多大可能在帮神秘人做事，却连舍友可能会退学都没注意到！你总觉得你是在单打独斗，有没有想过这可能是因为你实在太难接近了？”

我没吭声，赫敏似乎有些后悔刚才的言语，放缓了语气。

“我们去吃早饭吧。我想今天下午去看看海格，我们早点赶回城堡和帕瓦蒂她们一块吃晚饭，你可以那时向她道歉。”

说完赫敏便向宿舍门口走去，开门时她发觉我没有跟上于是停住了脚步，我对上她疑问的神情，终于没能忍下堵在胸口的言语。

“为这，她倒是能得到一个道歉。”

“什么？”

“从一年级起她们就拿我当怪物，对我指指点点就像参观动物园，她们可以在我是斯莱特林继承人的谣言上添油加醋，大肆宣扬我和任何一个说过两个字以上男生的八卦，声称看到了我伪造年龄把字条投入火焰杯的全过程。突然间，砰！她们决定我够得上资格加入小团队了！接着我就得为不想参加一个什么蠢派对给她道歉，就因为它该死的太重要！”

“哈利，这不是——”

“我什么时候收到过道歉了，嗯？”我的声音越来越大，“因为我太过享受为了那件害死了我父母的事情被顶礼膜拜，太投入于和蛇怪、火龙、人鱼和伏地魔的战斗，我的生活是如此光辉灿烂以至于没有资格得到它！”

“那不是我的——”

“我很抱歉没去关注谁不得不被和父母困在一起，满意了吗？我很抱歉在忙着保住自己小命的时候没空去交朋友，很抱歉我太过警惕学校里可能的危险因为你们都没空操心，很抱歉我想要打倒伏地魔就为了所有人都能吃着蜂蜜公爵新品糖果发爸妈的牢骚——因为我永远不会有那个机会！”

“对不起！”赫敏快步走回我身边，她看上去委屈又惊慌失措，这像是在我的怒火上泼了盆冷水。“我很抱歉，哈利！那不是我的本意！”

“为什么我要想办法接近他们？”我仍喘息着，努力不让自己哽咽，“为了便于毁掉他们的生活，就像我对你和罗恩做的那样？为了有更多的塞德里克和西里斯？”

那之后我只有在爆发时才会提及塞德里克的名字，赫敏眼睛里蓄满泪水，她不知所措地抬起手臂又放下，我则将胳膊在胸前抱得更紧。

“你从来没有毁掉我和罗恩的生活，你不会对任何人这么做。你救过我和罗恩很多次，还救了金妮和韦斯莱先生。”

“被石化、差点被狼人咬、差点死掉，还要在剩下的时间里担心朋友会死于非命，这包括在你的校园生活计划里吗？你在收到霍格沃茨录取通知书时期待的是这样的生活吗？你能说这与我无关吗，赫敏？”

我有点希望她能给出肯定的回答，罗恩会不假思索地这么做，而如果赫敏这么做了至少表示那有一部分是真的。

她犹豫了。“那不是你的错，哈利。从来不是。”

“而这，”我从她身边挤过去，走向盥洗室，“从来都不重要。”

打开水龙头前我就意识到了自己那番长篇大论有多愚蠢，入学以来整个巫师界对我的风评变化之快堪比天气，罗恩和赫敏是仅有的始终站在我身边的人。我早该明白放任自己的怒火不会令任何事变得容易，它只会伤害那些最不该被如此对待的人，并且让我过后因失去自控而更加挫败和沮丧。

尽管那不代表我说的是错的。

我下到礼堂时餐桌边已经坐满了人，罗恩像他紧张时一贯的那样用叉子将煎蛋戳成过小的碎块，赫敏则像往常一样边喝南瓜汁边看报纸。我踌躇地坐到赫敏身边用书包占住的座位上，她若无其事地聊起了斯坦·桑帕克被捕的事，这令我松了口气。

“看样子他是想炫耀自己知道许多东西。”罗恩说，“当年他想跟那些媚娃套近乎时，不是还吹牛说他就要当魔法部长了吗？”

“是啊，就是他。”我接道，尽管很清楚这是怎么回事。“真不明白他们在搞什么名堂，竟然把斯坦的话当真。”

“大概是想让大家看到他们在做事吧。”赫敏皱着眉头说，“现在人心惶惶——对了，哈利，你有个包裹。”

我迷惑地把赫敏推过来的纸包拆开，发现是本崭新的《高级魔药制作》。

“现在你可以把那本被乱涂乱画得一团糟的课本还回去了。”她高兴地说。

“你疯了吗？”我冲她扬起眉毛，“我要留着它！看，我早就想好了——”

赫敏震惊地看着我调换了两本书的封皮，接着又转成了一脸的愤怒和不满，对此我倒不十分在意，她对别人比她更擅长某事的容忍度向来低得要命。

我觉得我至少得在大部分观众之前到达球场，于是飞快地吃完了早饭，和他俩一块走出了礼堂。随着球场的接近，罗恩的话越来越少，我于是由衷地希望大部分人都会因天气状况选择不来。

路上我们迎面遇上了拉文德和帕瓦蒂，她们神情忧伤地凑在一起窃窃私语，发现我们后帕瓦蒂坚定地把脸转了过去，拉文德则狠狠地瞪了我一眼。我从她们身边走过，发觉自己确实不太在乎她们是怎么谈论我的。

（TBC）


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

从球场情况来看事情并没遂我的愿，格兰芬多至少半数的人都来了，一眼望去从抓着学校仓库的破扫帚一脸紧张的一年级生到人高马大的七年级生都有，我还怀疑其中相当一部分是其他学院的。赫敏去了观众席，罗恩在我身边做着深呼吸，我清清嗓子正要开口，却见一个头发又粗又硬的大块头男生从人群里走了出来。

“我们在火车上见过，在老鼻涕虫的车厢里。”他信心十足地说，朝我伸出一只手，“考迈克·麦克拉根，守门员。”

这下我认出他来了。早在去请斯拉格霍恩复职的那天晚上，邓不利多就告诉过我这位教授有将他认为有潜力的学生收进人脉网的癖好，不过我还是没料到他在火车上就开始了行动。我和另外几名有着显赫亲戚的学生以及碰巧被见到施了个精彩蝙蝠精咒的金妮都被邀请到了斯拉格霍恩的车厢，其中就有麦克拉根。

出于礼貌我与麦克拉根握了手，他收紧手指时我几乎可以听见自己骨头发出的咯哒一声，我抬起头，不意外地看到他在足以将我整个笼罩的巨大阴影里志得意满地俯视我。即便在罗恩和赫敏的严加防范下我也从不缺少遇见这种人的机会，与大众不同，他们视我为待拯救的可怜女人，只需炫示男性力量便能征服。

“你去年没有参加选拔，是吗？”我问。

“去年他们搞选拔时，我还住在医院里呢。”麦克拉根在超出必要时间的紧握后总算收回了手，听上去深信我会对此印象深刻。“我跟人打赌，吃了一磅狐媚子蛋。”

“好吧，你就在——”我指了指看台上的某个空位，“——那儿等着好了，守门员选拔是最后一项。”

懊恼之色从麦克拉根脸上闪过，他没再说一个字便走向了看台，有意将脚步踏得很重。

“他是个该死的白痴！”罗恩在我身边压低了嗓子骂道，尽管我不认为他完全看明白了刚才发生的事，否则他会在麦克拉根握住我手的时候就一拳揍上他的鼻子。

“你最好胜出，罗恩。”我说，“我宁愿没人守门，也不想要他在队里。”

罗恩因我明明白白的厌恶而吃了一惊，我不等他发问便走向了待选者人群，心里希望这没给他增加太多压力。

不出赫敏所料，大部分人根本就不是冲着魁地奇选拔来的，他们中的很多甚至都没打算尝试好好坐在扫帚上，仿佛出现在这里就是为了围观我如何徒劳地咆哮着试图维持现场秩序。第一轮的基本能力测试就刷掉了九成的一年级生，接着我又不得不将两组叽叽咯咯笑成一团的女生赶上观众席，在从参选者队伍里驱赶来凑热闹的其他院学生时，我的怒火到了顶峰。

“可我还盼着能飞一会儿呢。”一个赫奇帕奇的男生大大咧咧地说，他的同伴在他身后神态各异地看着热闹。

“你可以等下午选拔结束了再来，上午格兰芬多已经把球场包了。”

“哇噢，听起来怪吓人的。”他把扫帚抛起来又接住，“下午我还得去龙卷风俱乐部帮忙呢，我真不想在去面对这么高水准的比赛之前三天不碰扫帚啊。这样吧，我就飞一圈，接着你就可以继续你们的选拔了，如何？就一圈，求你了？”

周围的窃窃私语和笑声越来越响，已经有几个声音起哄要让他飞一圈看看。

“离开球场，现在。”我说。

“否则，”他把脸凑近我，“你要怎么做呢，美女？用高跟鞋砸我，还是拿包包扔我？”

“滚远点！”哄堂大笑声中罗恩大步越过我狠狠推了他一把，展示着胸口的级长徽章，“否则我就关你的禁闭！”

那男生神色收敛了些，带上了阴沉的嘲讽：“看来有级长护着呢，是不是？我们的好队长。”

不知是谁吹了声口哨，有几个男生笑得更响了，罗恩的耳朵变得通红，他前踏一步，我叫住了他。

“没事的，罗恩。别管他们。”我说，转向那男生，“你叫什么名字？”

“哈利！你干嘛……”

“里昂·格里芬。”他慢悠悠地说，“而我知道你，大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特。很荣幸认识你。”

“我现在也认识你了，里昂·格里芬——”我抽出魔杖，“障碍重重！”

格里芬向后飞出至少十英尺，重重摔在湿润的草地上，挣扎着爬不起来了。

“——一个蠢货。”我环顾四周，人群鸦雀无声，罗恩得意笑了起来，他身后不远处的看台上显眼地立着看上去目瞪口呆的麦克拉根。“下次我会用上昏迷咒，然后那个人就只好错过下午的打工或者随便什么别的事了。要是有谁觉得自己比伏地魔还快，大可试试。”

我满意地看到一阵战栗随着我说出伏地魔的名字在人群中传递，又问：“这里还有谁不是格兰芬多的？”

又是三四个人匆匆跑上看台，那几个赫奇帕奇也架起格里芬赶紧走了，选拔再开始时罗恩、金妮和凯蒂都冲我竖起了拇指。

接下来事情就顺利多了，尽管观众越来越多而且哄笑不断，场上的人总算开始遵守纪律。经过接近三个小时的选拔，我喊得口干舌燥，头发全被雨水和汗沾湿在脸上，脑袋还被游走球砸了个鸡蛋大的鼓包，总算选出了凯蒂、金妮、德米尔扎·罗宾斯三个追球手，以及吉米·珀克斯和里切·古特两名击球手。许多落选者在球场逗留不去，抱怨扫帚不好、风向不对或同伴不认真，缠着我再给一次机会，我不得不再次以施恶咒相胁才把他们全部驱走。

将守门员选拔放在最后是个失策，我原本希望其他队员的选拔都完成后球场上人能少些，但所有那些落选的球员，还有许多拖拖拉拉刚吃完早饭的人现在又都加入到了看台上，每位守门员飞向球门时，观众都爆发出同样热烈的欢呼和讥笑声。宣布开始前我瞥了一眼罗恩，他紧张得全身僵直，脸色发绿。

其他守门员候选者最多都只救起两球，以上次练习时罗恩展现出的水准不足为虑，但轮到麦克拉根时他一连救起了全部的五个球。喝彩声和掌声响成一片，在他致意退场而罗恩上场之后又变成了喝倒彩的声音，罗恩看起来随时都会晕倒，让我狠狠捏了把汗。

幸而，罗恩也救起了五个罚球，选拔进入下一轮。

直到第三轮他们的表现仍是平分秋色，都只漏掉了两个球，这轮结束后不等罗恩下来麦克拉根就直冲到球门前，险些将他撞下去。罗恩绕过他降落在地上，尽管仍顾不上发怒，但明显放松了许多，甚至朝我笑了笑。我有点想过去拍拍他的肩膀，限于队长身份还是作罢了，专心观察起麦克拉根的表现来。

经过前几轮的僵持，麦克拉根有些沉不住气了，扑向第四个球时偏了一点，球从他胁下飞进了球门。他又救起了第五个球，怒气冲冲地飞下来，几乎没把落脚的草地砸出个坑。我祈祷着选拔能在这轮结束，但随后罗恩也漏过了金妮的一个特别刁钻的球，选拔赛在响彻球场的口哨和喊叫声中进入第五轮。

第五轮麦克拉根又一次救起了前四个球，第五个球时他被凯蒂的假动作骗过了，这种时候最能体现块头大的好处，尽管扑过去时慢了一步，他还是成功碰到了鬼飞球，球偏离了原本的轨道，擦着边框飞进了球门。

可以说罗恩现在面临的压力不比上次决赛时小，可同时他的神情也变得专注而自信，就像正面对着一盘巫师棋，而他正在思索怎么把对手将军。罗恩再次腾空而起时我看到看台上的赫敏已经捂住了脸，我也很想这么做，但还是决定命令自己表现得更有勇气些。

上百双眼睛的注视下，罗恩一连救起了一个、两个、三个、四个、五个罚球。

我得拼命克制自己才能不和观众一块欢呼喝彩，四下寻找麦克拉根准备告诉他很不幸他落选了，不料我一扭头，麦克拉根那张通红的脸近在咫尺，我下意识地退了两步。

“他妹妹根本就没认真发球。”麦克拉根恶狠狠地说，他太阳穴上的一根血管突突直跳，这景象是我经常在弗农姨父身上看到并暗自称奇的。“她给他的球很容易救起来。”

“胡说，”我回视着他，“他漏掉的一个球就是她发的。”

他朝我逼近一步，这次我没有退缩，在队服宽大的袖子里悄悄将手调整成了更容易拔出魔杖的姿势。

“让我再试一次。”

“不行，”我说，盘算着是否要在他身上试试混血王子写在书里的某个咒语。“你已经试过了。你救起了二十一个，罗恩救起了二十二个。罗恩是守门员，他赢得光明正大。你要是识相就给我滚开。”

一时间，我以为麦克拉根会出拳揍我，但麦克拉根只是做了一个难看的鬼脸，便嗵嗵嗵地走开了，一边对着空气叫嚷着威胁的话。

我转过脸，发现我的球队正笑眯眯地看着我。

“干得漂亮，”我意识到我的嗓子疼痛而且哑得要命，“你们飞得真不错——”

“你太棒了，罗恩！”

赫敏朝我们奔来，脸上还带着她刚才惊恐地挠出的指甲印子。罗恩似乎对自己满意极了，他看着其他队员和赫敏，傻呵呵地直笑，个头显得比平常更高了。

定好第一次全队训练的时间是下周二，我们三个便向其他队员说了再见，朝海格的小屋走去。罗恩眉飞色舞地对赫敏讲述着几个特别惊险的救球，后者听得津津有味，我走在他们身边只觉得饿极了，希望海格的小屋里能有点吃的。这时一轮水汪汪的太阳正拼命从云彩里探出头来，细雨终于停了。

（TBC）


	9. Chapter 9

使尽了下辈子的力气还撒了足够使我们下地狱转好几圈的谎——关于海格的课程是多么有趣和他的代课教师格拉普兰是多么糟糕，我们终于取得了海格的原谅。他不再为我们都没有选保护神奇生物课生闷气，转而专心地为巨蜘蛛阿拉戈克哀悼，它快死了并且它的同族表现出了某些糟糕的征兆，于是他将阿拉戈克转移到了安全的地方并喂养照顾着它，这下我们算是知道那天他借书是要干嘛了。

我很希望自己能对海格即将失去老友的心情感同身受，但对象是阿拉戈克时这根本就是无稽之谈。二年级时我曾与罗恩鲁莽地闯入禁林，它则对我们宣称自己会禁止同族去吃的人类仅限海格一人，然而此事似乎还加深了海格对那只巨大丑陋的八眼蜘蛛的感情。他只顾着为阿拉戈克为他约束同族感动得连连哽咽，我和罗恩则立刻放弃了就这一话题与他沟通的尝试。海格热爱任何种类的危险生物，毫无保留地接受他们时刻预备着咬掉他脑袋的属性，我怀疑哪怕那天我们没能侥幸逃脱，他也会在短暂的悲伤过后继续心无芥蒂地同阿拉戈克往来，毕竟他和那怪物差不多认识了一辈子。

用将嘴里塞满食物逃避话题在这里也不适用，第一口咬下去海格的岩皮饼就差点硌掉了我全部的门牙。

太阳落山后，我们三个告别情绪总算高昂了些的海格，饥肠辘辘地匆匆穿过昏暗的场地，赶回城堡吃晚饭。烤牛排的香味让我的肚子更难受了，但我刚朝格兰芬多桌边走了两三步，就被斯拉格霍恩拦住了去路。

“哈利，哈利，正是我希望见到的人！”他热情地大声说，手指玩弄着海象胡须尖，鼓着大肚子，“我就希望在吃饭前堵住你！今天晚上到我那里去吃一顿便饭如何？我们有一个小小的晚会，只请了几位冉冉升起的新星。我邀请了麦克拉根、沙比尼，还有迷人的梅林达·波宾——不知道你是不是认识她，她家里开着大型的连锁药店——还有，当然啦，我非常希望格兰杰小姐也能赏光。”

说到最后，他还朝赫敏微微鞠了一躬，看也没看罗恩一眼，好像他不存在一样。

“我不能去，教授。”我说，“我有一个朋友很可能马上就要离开学校了，今晚是她的告别派对，我必须参加。”

赫敏闻言惊讶地看了我一眼，立刻接上：“我也是，教授。”

“我们三个都是。”罗恩粗声粗气地强调。

斯拉格霍恩的脸一下就拉长了，但并没有完全气馁：“天哪，天哪，我可就指望着你呢，哈利！或许你可以邀他们同来——或者将那位迷人小姐的名字告诉我，我相信我可以说服她改天？”

“恐怕不行，教授。派对的事之前已经全安排好了，而且她可能这周内就会离开。我想还是如期举办比较好。”

“好吧，好吧。”确定我不会改变主意后，斯拉格霍恩变得无精打采，“可以理解。那么再见啦，你们俩！”

他颤悠悠地走出了礼堂，我耸耸肩，随即发现赫敏正带着一种近乎欣慰的古怪笑容看着我。

“真是太机智了！”她说，“不管怎么说，比起和麦克拉根那种货色困在一起，和D.A.成员聚会听起来可棒多了，对不？”

“那只是个借口。”我赶紧说。

“麦克拉根怎么你啦？”罗恩抛下对斯拉格霍恩的恼火，警觉地问。

“选拔之后他用一些很糟糕的话议论了……其他人。”赫敏敷衍道，又把矛头指向了我，“你刚才都拿这个推掉斯拉格霍恩的邀请了，你可不能对教授撒谎！”

“是啊，就好像这事儿多稀罕似的。”我嘀咕，但还是在赫敏严厉的目光下走向了帕瓦蒂。好在后者痛快地接受了道歉，否则我真不知道还能说什么。等我回到桌边，罗恩还在为麦克拉根的事对赫敏追问不休。

“没什么重要的，不过是些闲言碎语，我才不没事去记那玩意儿！”赫敏不耐烦地说，把一大块面包塞进罗恩嘴里。“怎么样，哈利？”

“我今晚得去派对。”我说，开始动手切牛排。

“拜托，开心点儿！又不是要你去斯内普那关禁闭。”赫敏无奈地说，“说不定你会发现你们相处愉快呢。”

她看上去和我同样怀疑这点，不过我没打算争辩。赫敏总是有意无意地试图拉近我和其他同学的距离，类似的观点韦斯莱夫人对我念叨过许多次，校园生活理应包括和一小群朋友交换八卦、暗暗在外貌上与同龄女孩竞争、对着喜欢的男生或者歌手的照片傻笑以及一场或者多场疯狂的恋爱之类。但我并不理解赫敏也可能这么想，就好像她不是每天往返于教室和图书馆、永远懒得捯饬头发而且对明星一无所知——我至少还知道几个魁地奇球手。

当晚派对到底还是没能如期举办，我们在八楼的走廊碰见了沮丧又恼火的贝克，他告诉我们不知怎的有求必应屋的门打不开。我们轮番尝试，折腾了将近一个小时，那面墙毫无动静。一个一年级的女孩呆呆地看着我们走来走去，被金妮用糖果劝走了。大家逐渐离去，帕瓦蒂气呼呼地一屁股坐在墙角擦着眼泪，宣称要等到里边的人出来为止。我、罗恩和赫敏猜测着屋里究竟是谁，去年D.A.的事之后，学校里知道怎么用它的人已经算不上少了。

“这里发生了什么？”

走廊里剩下的人全僵住了。斯内普背着手站在我们面前，不紧不慢地扫视了一圈，视线在墙边两个巨大的蜂蜜公爵纸袋上停了一下。

“你们每人给自己的学院扣掉了十分，因为试图在临近宵禁时将学校的走廊当做派对场地。”他的目光不怀好意地定在我脸上，“不过看到你，我猜我就不该感到意外了，波特。鉴于你向来热衷于做别具一格的那个。”

我咬紧了牙，知道自己一张口就会得到至少一个禁闭。我现在最不需要的就是更多和斯内普独处的时间。

“是我举办的。”我回头时发现帕瓦蒂已经站了起来，怒视着斯内普，“我发起了这场派对，哈利本来不想参加。”

“而且，”在斯内普来得及开口前，赫敏又说，“如你所言，教授，现在还没有到宵禁时间，学生活动是自由的。也没有任何一条校规规定在不妨碍他人通行的前提下，学生不能在走廊上举办派对。这条走廊平时几乎没有人来。”

所有人的身板似乎都挺直了些，我讶然看着正发生的一切，几乎忘了要和斯内普对抗。

“啊，格兰杰小姐，”斯内普干巴巴地说，“我曾以为以你自诩的聪明才智，至少能分清‘平时’和‘特殊情况’的区别。但显然，你坚信今年城堡将安全措施加强数倍是为了便于波特的粉丝俱乐部开派对，而我还奇怪为什么这么多人管你叫万事通。”

“你是说邓不利多对学校保护得不够好？”罗恩质问，斯内普微微眯起了眼睛。

“扣三十分加上关禁闭，韦斯莱，明天晚上，在我办公室。格兰杰和佩蒂尔同样各扣掉三十分。”他说，盯着罗恩，“此外我建议你别去揣测比你更有头脑的人的意图，鉴于这个范围对你来说实在有点太大了。”

赫敏不得不一手一个抓住了罗恩和我，以阻止我们中的谁把不适合未成年人的词句或者拳头扔到斯内普脸上，对这事她已经很熟练了。斯内普仍带着那副讥笑的神情站在原地，直到走廊里的人纷纷离开，我和罗恩也在赫敏的拉扯下不情不愿地跟上其他人。

刚转过一个拐角，罗恩就爆发出一串足以让他被关禁闭到期末的咒骂，并获得了男生们的一致附和。趁着赫敏责备他们的功夫，我上前几步赶上了帕瓦蒂，她眼眶还红着，但已经不哭了，脚步轻快，神情坚定。

“那好像也没多难。”

“什么？”

“站出来，对抗他。”帕瓦蒂激动地说，“去年看到你反抗乌姆里奇的时候我就在想了，挺身而出或许没有那么难。我是说，这和对抗神秘人肯定是不一样的，但说到底，我们要做的不都是站出来吗？”

她的眼睛闪闪发光，我怔怔地看着她，忘了自己原本要说的话。

“我已经决定好了。要是我真的不得不离开霍格沃茨，我才不会老老实实待在家里。我爸妈总说外面不安全，可要是神秘人赢了，哪里还会有什么安全的地方？我要参加战斗，他们阻止不了我。”

那不够的，我想说，站出来从来都不够。那不像是D.A.的咒语练习，房间灯火通明，身边环绕着朋友，毫无恶意的对手站在前方，你只需要将预定的咒语一股脑扔出去。你从未因恐惧而头脑空白，发现自己孤立无援，而视线之内所有人都只想将你撕碎；你从未见过所爱在眼前倒下，但甚至没有悲伤的时间，因为还有更多生命的结局由你决定。站出来只意味着你将挡在没有这么做的人身前，为他们赢得哪怕是刹那的时间，然而无论是他们还是你自己的命运都从不由你掌握。

“我得……我得走了。”我仓促地说，“去洗个澡。出了一身汗。”

“那好吧。”帕瓦蒂说，因我缺乏热情的回应有些不悦，“待会你会来加入我们的吧？我打算把派对改在公共休息室了。”

“好的……一会儿见。”

在下个路口，我匆匆拐进了另一条走廊。

遵照邓不利多那晚的嘱咐，我开学以来一直随身带着隐形衣。确定没人跟上来之后我将它披上，等他们走远便原路返回了有求必应屋所在的走廊。这里上现在空无一人，我集中精力想着去年D.A.的训练场所在走了几圈，门没有出现。于是我站在傻瓜波拿巴的挂毯边，屏息以待。

过了大概十分钟，那扇光滑的门出现在墙上，德拉科•马尔福走了出来。


	10. Chapter 10

享受级长盥洗室是成为魁地奇队长的好处之一，我极少使用它，不仅是因为从格兰芬多塔楼到这需要下两层楼再绕过小半个城堡。但今晚，我觉得自己需要一些能够避开其他所有人的空间。

这里的浴池大得像游泳池，草草洗过头发，我坐到池子最浅的地方，在这我仍能将自己整个浸在热水里。

斯内普出现在走廊里肯定不是个巧合，要么他知道有求必应屋里的人正在干什么，要么他知道里边是谁——或两者兼有。他在给马尔福打掩护，可能是为了进一步接近他弄清楚具体情况，也可能……

我阻止了思维往这个方向蔓延下去，光是信任斯内普这个念头就足以令我全身发刺，但从以往的经验来看，信任他的结果从不会比信任我自己来得更糟。

于是我开始考虑另一个问题——谁通知了他？

当然，有求必应屋可能可以提供联络的便利，但上周我还见到马尔福在斯内普的办公室与他争吵，从黑魔法防御术课的情况来看他们的关系也并没有改善，除非马尔福是我见过最优秀的表演者，否则我不认为他会找斯内普求助。受邀前往派对的都是D.A.成员，他们也不太可能和斯内普有什么良好的沟通。

暑假时我曾撞见马尔福在博金-博克店里试图说服店主给他修理什么东西，现在又是有求必应屋，他肯定已经着手实施自己在火车上谈到的“大计划”了，而我既不知道他的计划是什么，也不知道他完成了多少，更没有证据证明。

不论如何我得在下次大脑封闭术课之前告诉邓不利多，必要的话直接让他看我的记忆也没什么，尽管我相信这没必要，他会知道我说的是真的。问题在于我不知道邓不利多什么时候会再出现在学校，他始终没有通知我下次上课的时间，直接派一只猫头鹰去找他大概也不可行。我也可以在下次大脑封闭术课上抢先一步就此向斯内普提问，但这个主意让我不安，我从来猜不到那个男人会作何反应。

我的思绪游走于有关邓不利多、斯内普和马尔福的各种猜想之间，当我发觉时，空气中已经充斥着熟悉的气味。我半游半跑地扑到那个龙头边把它关掉，但这不能将已经流进池子的浅绿色浴液去除。我又将旁边的几个龙头开到最大，苹果、橙子和玫瑰的味道变得浓郁，仍然掩盖不了淡雅的青草气息。最后我放弃了，盯了池边挂着的一排毛巾一会儿，游回原位坐了下来。

热水缓缓流动，厚重柔软的泡沫在我身边聚合堆积，我闭上眼，假装那是温柔的拥抱和亲吻。

无论是外面媒体人的笔还是城堡内学生或幽灵的口耳相传，都能将它变成一个长长的、煽情的悲剧，所以我永远不会将这个句子说出口。不过至少，在这无人的巨大空间里，被曾在迷情剂中嗅到的气息所环绕，我能够对自己承认它。

我爱塞德里克·迪戈里。

我第一次见到塞德里克是在三年级的第一场魁地奇赛，赛前列队时同为找球手的他站在我面前，额发在雨中湿透又被烈风卷起。我抬头对上他的眼睛，那双灰眸与其上翻滚的云层同色，却明澈如雨后的第一束阳光。

那场比赛格兰芬多输了，原因与此无关，我在摄魂怪的影响下掉下了扫帚。事后我得知塞德里克先一步抓到飞贼后发觉了身后的情况，当即要求重赛，但连我们的队长伍德也承认他胜得光明正大。我坐在校医院病床上接受队友们的安慰，暗自庆幸没人听得到我的心跳。

他是个英俊又好相处的魁地奇球手，成绩优异，还是级长，拥有全部受异性欢迎的资本。无论球队内外，我身边的女生都时常谈论他对谁露出微笑、平时的巡查路线和好看的手臂线条——如果说我曾希望自己与母亲而非父亲更相似，他就是那个原因。

此后约一年我所做的都只是暗暗留心与他相关的传言，可列举的原因很多：他和我学院和年级都不同，太难遇见；他太过忙碌不应该被打扰；整个三年级我都以为自己正在被害死了我父母的叛徒追杀……我假装真正的理由是这些，而不是我一面对他就会面红耳赤、张口结舌。

与下一年一同来临的是三强争霸赛，一张从火焰杯里飞出的字条导致我不得不为应付生命危险、同学的敌视、报刊的诋毁和罗恩赫敏轮流弄出的闹剧疲于奔命，即使如此，在所有这些麻烦的间隙，我仍为塞德里克与秋·张交往的消息极其沮丧。我见过他们挽着胳膊走在一起的样子，完全明白为什么所有人都认为他们是天生一对：同为找球手，都有着站在对方身边也不会逊色的外貌，更重要的是，他们看上去是如此幸福。我永远不会拥有那样开朗和全心恋慕的笑容，我自惭形秽，配不上他。

但有过那么一个无与伦比的时刻，我相信自己能站在他身边。第三个挑战的末尾，另外两名勇士已经出局，我因伤了腿被他搀扶着，坚持一起去拿三强杯。那短短十几英尺的路途中，他温暖而有力的臂膀支持着我，身上沐浴露的气味压过湿冷的雾气将我环绕，我所想的是自己和他牵着手高举奖杯走出迷宫的场景，我们是霍格沃茨的两名勇士，共同为学校争得了最高的荣誉，而他在沸腾的人群中只看着我，他会吻我。

然后绿光闪过，塞德里克倒在地上死了。

我回到塔楼时已近凌晨三点，派对早就结束了，公共休息室里一片狼藉，到处是糖纸和包装袋。同往常一样，他们不需要我的参与也能玩得很尽兴。周围静悄悄的，只有几根粗木柴在炉火里缓慢燃烧时发出的噼啪声，赫敏缩在墙边的一把扶手椅里睡着了，腿上摊着本我可能连名字都不想知道的大书，我过去碰醒了她。

“哈利！你去哪儿了？”

“洗澡的时候在浴池睡着了。”我向她展示泡皱的手指

她怀疑地打量着我，“你看上去……”

“睡着之前我大概在想事儿，没什么了不起的。”我拉过一把椅子在她身边坐下。“你怎么还没回宿舍？”

“我有些功课还没做完。算数占卜的参考书目，对我下节课的学习很有帮助。”赫敏答得很快，我哑然失笑。

“虽说我不是年级里最聪明的学生，但是，赫敏。”

“好吧，我想确认你回来了！你干嘛还要问？”

“只是，有人等我。”

“你怎么了，哈利？”赫敏眼睛里映着橙红的火光，正努力让自己不显得太担忧。近来她在关于我的事上总是很小心，而且往往会拙劣地企图掩饰这种小心，因为这可能导致我更加暴躁的反应。

“很抱歉对你发脾气，赫敏。”我说。

“那没关系，”赫敏立刻说，“你是对的。但是——”

“我知道你的意思，你希望我交朋友。”我轻声说，“我曾向邓不利多保证过不会封闭自己，而他知道我已经有两个朋友了，你和罗恩对我来说足够了——当然，除非你们不想要。”

赫敏沉默了一会，直到我开始屏住呼吸，她突然叹了口气。

“你想过离开吗，哈利？”

“什——去哪儿？”

“离开巫师界，离开英国，古灵阁提供巫师和麻瓜货币兑换的服务，你父母的遗产足够让你去到任何地方而且衣食无忧。你可以到南半球某个偏僻的小镇去，没人认识你，伏地魔和魔法部的爪牙都伸不到那里。”

“然后把你们留在这里？”我难以置信地问，“你以为……”

“这不关乎我们，只关于你！”赫敏提高了音量，“仅仅作为哈丽雅特·波特，没有我和罗恩，没有凤凰社，没有那个预言，你会怎么做？”

对这个问题我毫无准备。我注视着炉火，想着我的父母、塞德里克和西里斯，想着自己本可能拯救却没能做到的人们，我本可以拥有的生活。

“我不知道。”我最后说，“那不存在的。事情已经发生了，死去的人已经死了，我永远不可能知道那种情况下我会怎么选，就像我不会知道在父母身边长大是什么感觉。我不能想象一个不存在的情况，我只知道伏地魔正在扩张他的实力，而我是注定要去面对他的人。”

停顿片刻，我又说：“但我可以确信的是，没有你和罗恩，我一定不会成为现在的样子。”

赫敏摇摇头，“你还记得我们是怎么成为朋友的吗？”

“你是指我和罗恩揍躺了一个二十英尺高的巨怪，然后你撒谎帮我们躲过惩罚那次？”

“当时巨怪朝我举起了棍子，你从背后抱住它，把魔杖插进了它的鼻——”

“后来我花了二十分钟擦洗魔杖，我不需要想起这部分，谢谢。”

我们一块笑了起来，倒在扶手椅靠背上。

“你那时甚至都不喜欢我，却能为了我去和巨怪搏斗。可你居然还在怀疑我和罗恩想不想和你做朋友？”

与热水截然不同的温暖淌进我的胸口，安抚了我空荡痉挛的胃。

“谢谢你，赫敏。”

“我们得回去睡一会儿。”赫敏抱着书站起来，又抓住我的一只手腕往上拽，“真不敢相信现在都四点多了，明天我还有两份作业要完成呢……”

她不由分说地把我拖进宿舍，钻进帷帐前，我听到她对我说“晚安”。


	11. Chapter 11

第三周的变形术课后我和罗恩赫敏在走廊上堵到了麦格教授，她是现在霍格沃茨内除斯内普外唯一已知的凤凰社成员。我只讲了个开头她就将嘴唇抿成了一条细线，然后止住我的话头将我们到办公室，又仔细地封好门，接着直到我将自己的全部发现讲述完毕也没松动过唇部的线条，我怀疑她的嘴可能已经麻了。我身边罗恩揉了揉鼻子，赫敏不安地调整了一下重心，他俩一直对我对马尔福的看法持怀疑态度，不过在我周六晚的发现后他们也不得不承认了马尔福在谋划什么的事实。

“马尔福一定在策划着什么，教授。斯内普在给他打掩护。”我以此为总结。

“你应该对自身安全更多加注意，波特。”麦格说。

我几乎是被这句话噎了一下，“可是教授，马尔福——”

“我听到你对马尔福先生的怀疑了。”麦格清清楚楚地说，“但我现在要讨论的是你的行为，波特。离开保护者的视线擅自前往翻倒巷，独自去往斯莱特林的车厢和空无一人的走廊，这些行为无论是对你自己还是你朋友的安全都是极不负责任的。”

“所以您是认为斯莱特林里的确存在威胁了？”我反问。

赫敏轻轻抽了口气，麦格停了一会儿，才字斟句酌地开口：“我不会如此揣测自己的同事和学生。我想说的是，这学期魔法部极大地加强了对你的保护力度——”

“我可没要求这个。”我没忍住嘀咕，收到了麦格严厉的瞪视。

“——城堡内也安排了凤凰社成员的轮班守卫，就是为了防范一切可能的威胁。可你显然还在不断拿自己的安全冒险，不得不说这相当不明智。”她的目光突然转向赫敏，后者下意识地挺直了脊背，“我原指望你能劝说你的朋友做出更理智的选择的，格兰杰小姐。”

“对不起，教授。”赫敏低声说。

“不管怎么说，”五年时间已经足够使我不会傻到去和她争执了，“您会将我的发现告诉邓不利多教授的，对吗？”

麦格又将目光转了回来，打量了我好一阵，“我会向校长报告学校里的任何反常情形。我记得你们三个都选了五分钟后的草药课吧，你们最好在斯普劳特教授决定给格兰芬多扣分前赶到教室。”

当然，周五晚上，斯内普立刻就把那段记忆从我脑子里挖了出来，包括和麦格教授的谈话。我猜如果他知道我告诉了麦格教授这件事，就不会再试图对我的脑子动什么手脚了。指望他给出解释还不如期待伏地魔改邪归正，出我意料的也使我松了口气的是，斯内普对此仅仅发表了一通毫不出奇的关于傲慢和出风头的讽刺。

察看活点地图成了我的习惯，马尔福有时会在上面消失，每周一两次，每次数小时。我愈发怀疑斯内普压根没有阻止他或向邓不利多通报的意思，或者麦格没将我的警告当回事。但同时我也很清楚格兰芬多院长是个谨慎且无畏的女人，她不会允许任何危及自己学生的因素存在，念及于此我才能勉强压下在有求必应屋门前和马尔福当面对质的冲动。不过我仍时常到八楼的走廊，以各种我能想到的方式请求屋子变成它为马尔福变成的样子，没有一次成功。

当然，也不是没有有趣的发现。比如我发现马尔福在活点地图上消失时，代表克拉布或高尔的小点总是在走廊上徘徊，可当我去到那条走廊，看见的却总是两个交替出现的一年级女孩，手里拎着某种能发出巨响的东西，其中一个我们那晚还见过。

“难怪他俩最近看起来总是不怎么高兴。”罗恩听完大笑起来，“想想他们变形的场景！我简直不能想象变回来的时候他们身上的衣服会被撑成什么样。”

“马尔福可能得从女寝偷出替换的衣服呢。”我接着说，顺便往面前的盆子里施了个清水如泉咒以表明自己在练习，水哗啦一声泼了出来。“至少他肯定不希望被父母或者舍友发现正在购买全套女装。”

魔咒课堂向来是个讨论的好地方，大家都在闹哄哄地念咒和挥舞魔杖，几乎不会有人注意到有人在讨论什么。我学会使用混血王子写在书上的闭耳塞听咒之后这变得更安全了，唯一的麻烦是每当我借助王子的帮助赫敏就会拒绝开口。她正积极地寻找混血王子的身份以及他是个恶棍的任何证据，就像她折腾家养小精灵权益促进会那阵子一样，无论我和罗恩如何千方百计扫她的兴也动摇不了她。

今天早晨我不小心用倒挂金钟咒把她从床上吊起来之后，赫敏已经盘问了我不下十遍还有多少在书上发现的新咒语了——并在我不胜其烦地把书丢给她时表示自己绝不看那些“王子的玩意儿”。

当然最后她总是会参与到话题里，讨论进行到克拉布和高尔被女式内衣勒死在厕所里的可能性时，赫敏也不得不承认这实在太滑稽了。她没有往自己的盆外洒出一滴水，这会儿已经开始练习往酒杯里施咒。

我尽可能地拿此类事取乐，以平息自己的挫败。某次特别令人沮丧的尝试过后，我在马尔福下次消失时假装路过那条走廊，不经意地在高尔伪装的小女孩耳边说了句“你真漂亮”，吓得他差点一头撞到墙上。那之后赫敏以鲁莽为由狠狠教训了一顿，随着我越来越热切地想弄明白马尔福的计划，她又开始在我耳边念叨了。

“马尔福可能在给伏地魔打进学校铺路呢！”我不耐烦地说，把一道水柱打上了天花板，“而且帕瓦蒂又没退学！麦格说服了她父母，至少这学期她都不会走了。可要是马尔福得逞那就不一定了。”

“麦格教授也说了她在留意这件事！上回帕瓦蒂——”

罗恩拉了她一把，赫敏往四周一看，立刻惊恐地住了嘴。弗立维教授正从不远处的一滩水里爬起来，看上去刚才的水柱反弹后将他打了个正着。他不紧不慢地走到我面前，这很有点尴尬，因为我实在不习惯俯视谁，而这位教授的身材比桌子还矮些。弗立维显然立刻发现了我周围的咒语，但保持着他一贯的宽容和淡定，挑着眉毛不动声色地解除了它，查看我洒满水的桌面，然后罚我为刚才的意外抄写句子。

我是个女巫，不是乱挥棍子的狒狒。

被乌姆里奇关了一年禁闭以后抄句子就更不是什么愉悦身心的活动了，往好处想想，至少这回羽毛笔不会在我手背上把字母切出来。

课后赫敏留下来提问，我和罗恩见怪不怪地先去吃晚饭了。直到我吃完了第一份羊排赫敏才出现，看上去不太满意，我和罗恩对视了一下，心照不宣地决定如果有什么问题连赫敏都解决不了，那我俩一点也不想知道。

赫敏往盘子里扔了一块炸鱼，碎屑四溅。

“弗立维教授说那几个咒语没问题。”她切了鱼块一刀，不必要地用力，“事实上，他觉得它们‘相当精巧’。”

“噢，是为这个。”我恼火地说，“你可真是失望透了不是吗？没能证明我正被某个聪明的恶棍操纵，或者王子其实是个草包。”

“鉴于你竟然决定拿一个手写的陌生咒语来做试验——”

“那只是个意外！”我辩解道，“我没打算把它用在任何人身上，只是想着它挥了一下魔杖，你知道我的无声咒向来学得不好。”

“那是闹着玩的。”罗恩窃笑着说，给赫敏递了个黄油碟，“你知道，穿着睡裙被倒挂起来并没有那么……只是个玩笑而已！”

他卡了一下，脸红了起来，但赫敏正气呼呼地往面包上抹黄油，没有注意到。

“什么样的人会发明钩着脚脖子把人吊起来的咒语？我是说，还记得魁地奇世界杯赛上的那群食死徒吗？”

我立刻想起了那个画面，戴着可怖兜帽的队伍在狂欢，上空漂浮着昏昏沉沉、无能为力的人体，这让我的心直往下沉。

“我爸爸使用过它，”我脱口而出，“我——卢平告诉我的。”

“那是两码事。”罗恩大大咧咧地给我解了围，“他们是在滥用这个魔法，哈利和他爸爸只是闹着玩儿。赫敏，你不喜欢王子，”他严肃地用鸡腿指着赫敏说道，“是因为他的魔药课学得比你好——”

“跟那毫无关系！”赫敏说，面颊一下子变得通红，“我只是认为，随便使用一种还不了解的魔法，这是非常不负责任的。还有，别再一口一个‘王子’，就好像那是他的头衔似的，我敢说那只是一个愚蠢的外号，而且他给我的感觉不像是个正经人！”

“我不知道你这是从哪儿得到的印象。”我也激动起来，“如果他是个未成年食死徒，他就不会口口声声地说自己是‘混血’了，是不是？”

说完这句话，我立刻记起我父亲是纯血统，而且他绝非会因此自傲的人，这从根本上推翻了我刚萌生的那点希望。但赫敏并未记起这点，她住了口，眼神在我和罗恩之间来回打量，我意识到不妙，企图转移话题，但已经来不及了。

“好吧，”她用一种奇怪、缓慢的腔调说，“好吧，你们就接着这么做好了，别说我没警告过……”

接下来的晚餐期间她再没和我或罗恩说过一句话，闷头吃着自己的食物，没有理会罗恩任何搭话的企图。随后她独自去了图书馆，金妮离桌前越过纳闷的罗恩给了我一个同情的眼神，我叹了口气，知道自己又将面临至少一个——单方面——冷战的夜晚。


	12. Chapter 12

接下来的几个星期我只见过邓不利多两次，而且都没能找到机会和他交谈，如果不了解邓不利多的话——说真的，我了解吗？——我会说他已经把给我上课的事忘了。在爱出风头这点上斯内普至少有一部分是对的，邓不利多的关注曾让我很受鼓舞和踏实，现在我却有点儿被遗弃的感觉。

斯内普是唯一清楚我想法的人，并且不遗余力地以此嘲讽打击我。相当不幸地，大脑封闭术课倒是一直照常进行，自第四次课起我开始能够进行防御，而且尽管仍不很明白是如何做到的，有那么几次我予以了反击。

我所见大部分记忆都是童年的斯内普穿着不合身的旧衣服遭受嘲笑或躲避父亲的拳脚，偶尔也有上学时期的冷眼和捉弄——他对其他人的和其他人对他的，以及不同年纪学生投来的怨恨眼神。我相当怀疑他这辈子都没有过什么快乐的事或真正接近过的人，并肯定他早在我出生前就是个阴沉恶毒的家伙了。我并不为他遗憾，赫敏曾对我说过“经历过更糟的”不是无动于衷的理由，但如果我还能保留下所剩无几的同理心，那它绝不该被浪费在斯内普这种人身上。

被斯内普强行赶出去时我总会觉得自己的头像被狠踢了一脚，接下来我的大脑还得面对变本加厉的入侵。他在与我反复重温德思礼一家的侮辱或上学以来的各种奇伤怪病时毫不客气，大肆翻阅我近来的校园生活，但对有关那个预言或邓不利多的课程的记忆总是一触即走，我想他至少还保留着对校长的尊敬。

同斯内普待在一起的每分每秒始终是可怕的折磨，我总是得想着打算周末进行的某项活动才能有动力前往地下办公室并熬过那一个多小时，大部分时候是魁地奇训练，这两周则是今年第一次去霍格莫得的机会。由于学校周围的防范措施越来越严密，我们本以为霍格莫得之行不会再被允许了，这个消息让大家都很高兴。离开城堡散散心，哪怕只有几个小时也是愉快的。

更好的是，周六早上我终于收到了邓不利多的字条，通知我他的第二次课将在周一晚上进行。近来我脑中总是为各种各样的问题和念头充斥，尽管知道自己很可能不会真正与邓不利多谈论其中的任何一个，我仍为即将见到他感到安慰，就好像这位长者的存在本身就是一种答案。

不过显然外界毫无回应我心情的打算，这天寒风凛冽，雨雪交加。好不容易通过舍管阿格斯·费尔奇的名单核准和黑魔法探测器，刚走出城堡大门我就被狂风刮得一个踉跄。步行去霍格莫德村的路途相当艰难，到处可见弯着腰顶风前进的学生，我不止一次地怀疑待在暖融融的公共休息室里可能更明智。

佐科笑料商店的关门印证了这一猜测，我们本打算在蜂蜜公爵多呆一会儿，却不料遇上了斯拉格霍恩。我已经借着安排魁地奇训练逃掉了他的三次晚餐会，他对此大为不满，好在下一次晚餐会恰好在周一，省了我找借口不去的力气。

“你不可能永远躲着我，哈利！”离开前斯拉格霍恩宣布，我则强忍着没有翻白眼。

他对罗恩仍像往常一样毫不留意，平时罗恩是我们中最随和的人，但或许是同五个哥哥和一个妹妹一起长大的缘故吧，他对忽视尤为敏感。斯拉格霍恩走后罗恩显然的低落感染了我和赫敏，各色糖果也就显得不那么有吸引力了。不过我们还是购买了比平时更多的马蹄形巧克力和乳脂软糖，它们是罗恩的最爱，食物总能让他高兴起来。

“我们去三把扫帚吧，”把口袋装满糖果之后我提议道，希望热饮能冲淡罗恩的闷闷不乐，“那里肯定暖和。”

我们再次用围巾裹住脸在满是雪泥的路上跋涉，与温暖的糖果店相较外边寒风更像是刮人的刀子。村里比往常冷清很多，行人都没有停下闲聊的心情，因此三把扫帚外边的两个人显得很突兀。他们看上去都有些眼熟，我眯起眼睛努力辨认，但糟糕的视力导致我只能模糊地看出那个高瘦的身影有点儿像邓不利多，而这是根本不可能的。我们三个走近时原地已经只剩另一个矮个子了，赫敏立刻认出了他来。

“蒙顿格斯！”

两腿外八字、留着一头乱糟糟的姜黄色长发的男人吓了一跳，怀里一只古色古香的小提箱掉在地上弹开，五花八门的东西洒了一地。蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇是凤凰社成员，同时按西里斯的说法，他还是个彻头彻尾的骗子和小偷，我觉得那箱子里多半装的是赃物。

“噢，你好，哈利，”蒙顿格斯装出一副轻快神情，匆匆捡拾地上的东西“别让我耽误了你的时间。”

那些破破烂烂的旧东西看上去颇为眼熟，我正琢磨这是不是从某个我去过的地方偷来的，罗恩便举着一个高脚杯提出了疑问。我下意识回头看了一眼，正见到银质表面上雕刻着一个熟悉的徽记。

意识到之前，我就掐着蒙顿格斯的脖子将他顶在了砖墙上，我的魔杖顶着他的下巴，抓住他的领子往下扯直到我们的鼻子几乎相碰。他身上浓厚的烟草和烈酒气味令我作呕，同时痛心地想起最后一次见到西里斯时他落魄的模样。

“这玩意儿你是从西里斯家里偷出来的，”我说，罔顾罗恩赫敏的惊呼和阻拦，盯着蒙顿格斯惊恐的眼睛，“上面有布莱克家族的纹章。”

“我——没有——什么？”蒙顿格斯结结巴巴地说，脸慢慢涨成猪肝色。

“你干了什么？”我吼道，没拿魔杖的手转为掐住他的脖子，希望他能反抗以便让我有理由炸开他的脸，“在他死的那天夜里，你去把那个地方洗劫一空？”

很快蒙顿格斯的脸开始发青，我的手突然随着砰一声从他脖子上弹开，他立即旋转着消失了。我阻止不及，原地转着圈大声叫骂，罗恩冲过来摇晃我的肩膀，赫敏抓住我的手，我看见他们惊恐的神情，意识到自己刚才险些把一个人扼死。

“我——我——”我仍狂乱地四下张望着，“那个贼——”

“我想他是幻影移形走了，追不上的。”一个声音温和、迟疑地说，“他偷了你的东西吗，哈丽雅特？”

我第一反应是冲着声音的主人咆哮，接着又立刻将那些关于无耻小偷的控诉咬在了嘴里，罗恩放开了我，赫敏靠到我身边，仍拉着我的手，轻轻捏了一下。

阿尔文·费舍尔站在酒吧门口，惊讶地看着面前的乱况。

“我——是啊，”那些控诉和一个念头一块被我咽了回去，我突然意识到现在格里莫广场12号的主人是我，“他——偷了我寄存在一个地方的东西。”

“它们很重要吗？”阿尔文关切地问。

“一点也不。”我想起西里斯对祖传之物的厌恶，见阿尔文似乎不怎么信服，又补充到：“没什么特别的，只是我实在很痛恨小偷。”

“蒙顿格斯这会儿大概已经到了伦敦，再嚷嚷也没有用了。”

唐克斯不知从哪儿冒了出来，一脸的无动于衷，头发和我上次见到她时一样是黯淡的灰褐色，被雨雪弄得湿漉漉的。我想起麦格提到的社员轮班在霍格沃茨附近巡逻的事，也许唐克斯从我们离开城堡就跟着了，却眼睁睁看着蒙顿格斯逃走，我一下子对她大为不满。

“我们快进去吧，我冻僵了。”赫敏赶紧说，又捏了一下我的手。

我迟疑地看了一眼阿尔文，几个人在他身后探头探脑，其中就有里昂•格里芬和另一个赫奇帕奇球员卡扎赖斯•史密斯。

赫敏当即松开了我，推着罗恩进了酒吧，不知怎么还把那几个人也弄了进去。唐克斯没有进去，只是退到了稍远的地方。我和阿尔文在寒风中面面相觑了几秒，我打了个哆嗦，他朝我靠近一步，又停住了。

“我们还是先进去吧，外面太冷了。”他说，往一边让了让，示意我进酒吧去。

“我——想先自己待一会。”我努力阻止牙齿打战，留意到他穿着单薄，也没戴帽子或围巾，“你穿得可真少。”

“我不太怕冷，”阿尔文局促地笑笑，“我的朋友有时会管我叫‘Sunman’，我的中间名是西蒙，呃，我是说——”

“你确实有像阳光一样的金发。”我顺口接道，阿尔文一下子卡住了。我奇怪地看向他的脸，接着突然意识到自己面对塞德里克时大概也是这么一副表情。

“我不是有意偷听，但你刚才好像提到了西里斯——”想起刚才可能整个酒吧都听到我在大喊大叫西里斯的名字，我更不舒服了。阿尔文显然有些后悔提起这个话题，顿了顿还是续了下去，“——我听说过，他是你的教父？”

“对，而且是我遇到过最勇敢的好人。”我强调，又说，“蒙顿格斯——就是刚才那个小偷——偷了他留给我的东西。”

“我很遗憾。”

“你不遗憾。”他语气中有着超越同情的真诚，刀子一样刺痛了我，“你根本就不认识他。你只知道他是个死了的逃犯，一张大照片，和你根本没关系。”

阿尔文因我的爆发愣了一下，过了一会才缓缓开口：“我为你遗憾，哈丽雅特，你失去了亲友；我也为他遗憾，没有人应该承受那样的冤屈。”

我无言以答，低声说了句“抱歉”便进了酒吧。在罗恩和赫敏旁边坐下时我听见阿尔文那群朋友起哄的声音，罗恩看起来想去和他们吵架，赫敏往他手里塞了两块巧克力，又把一大杯热气腾腾的黄油啤酒朝我推过来。我端起杯子，感觉冻得麻木的手指因温度而刺痛。

“那么，你们聊得怎么样？”赫敏问，罗恩顿时挺了挺身，被她白了一眼。

“不坏。我是说，他是个不错的人。”我把杯子整个抱在手里取暖，“没别的了，他不是——不是我的型。”

罗恩松了口气，他一言不发地慢慢喝着黄油啤酒，显然以为自己那副派头很高贵、很深沉，不时瞟向一边眼睛则暴露出他是想吸引刚回到吧台后的罗斯默塔女士的注意。三把扫帚的老板娘年过三旬仍明艳动人，对她有好感的男生不在少数，不过没多少人真的敢和罗斯默塔调情，她把整壶沸酒浇在醉鬼下体的故事流传得和她的美貌一样广。

赫敏坚定地转身背对罗恩，看向我时神情若有所思。


	13. Chapter 13

我刚喝完那杯黄油啤酒，赫敏便提议结束此次霍格莫得之行，我们一致同意了。作出相同决定的还有坐在我们附近的凯蒂和她的朋友，我们跟在她们后边顺着大路往城堡的方向走，脚底因冻硬的泥泞直打滑。

事情在我们拐过一个弯时发生了。前面两个身影在争吵中突然纠缠在一起，我正眯起眼睛想看清情形，一个什么东西掉在地上，凯蒂则飘了起来，她的尖叫被风刮得支离破碎。我们冲过去帮着她朋友将她从空中拽下来，她剧烈地扭动着，失声惨叫，显然认不出我们中的任何一个了。

“你们待在这儿！”我在呼啸的狂风中对另外几个人喊道，“我去叫人来帮忙！”

我在回城堡途中一头撞上了海格，直接被反弹进了树篱里。他随我到达现场时，原地已经聚起了一小群人。一看清情况海格抱起凯蒂就跑，几秒钟后她的尖叫声就听不见了，只剩狂风还在咆哮。赫敏匆匆走到凯蒂那位号啕大哭的朋友身边，伸出胳膊搂住了她，轻声安慰着。我瞥见地上那东西隐约透出的绿光，一把拉住向它伸出手的史密斯。

“别碰它！”我警告道，史密斯露出傲慢的神情，我不等他发话便俯下身，看清那是个牛皮纸包，里边有一条华贵的蛋白石项链。

“你觉得这是什么？”阿尔文在我身边蹲下，他的金发落满了雪粒，在阴沉的天空下仍很明亮。

“我以前见过它，”我注视着那东西说，“它很久以前陈列在博金－博克店里。商标上说它带着魔咒。凯蒂肯定是碰到它了。”我抬头看着赫敏怀里的女孩，却被史密斯抢先了一步发问：“她是怎么弄到这东西的？”

“唉，我们刚才就为这个争吵来着。她从三把扫帚的厕所里出来时，手里就拿着它，说那是送给霍格沃茨什么人的礼物，由她转交。她说话的时候表情很奇怪……哦，不，哦，不，她肯定是中了夺魂咒了，我当时没有意识到！”

“她没有说是谁给她的吗，利妮？”赫敏问。

“没有……她不肯告诉我……我说她昏了头，绝不能把这东西拿到学校去，可她就是不听，后来……后来我想把东西从她手里抢过来……后来——后来——”利妮发出一声绝望的尖叫。

“我们最好赶紧回学校去，”赫敏仍然搂着利妮说，“这样就能弄清她现在怎么样了。走吧……”

我迟疑了一下，扯下围巾将手裹住。阿尔文阻止了我，他抽出魔杖念了个悬浮咒，湿透的纸包刚飘起几英尺就破了，牛皮纸一下子飞得无影无踪，项链掉回地面上。他又试了几个咒语，项链纹丝不动，我朝它伸出裹着围巾的手，又被他拦下了。

“太危险了。”阿尔文说，“要不我留在这里等着，你们回去叫教授来。”

“不碰到应该就没事，凯蒂拿着它走了那么远呢。”我回答，绕开他的手，“我们得把它拿给庞弗雷夫人看看。”

这次拦住我的是罗恩，他说了句“我来”，扯下自己的围巾裹住手，深吸一口气抓起了项链。什么也没发生，我和他同时松了口气，他耸耸肩站起身来，眼睛都没往阿尔文的方向瞟一下，招呼着赫敏和利妮走回城堡，并小心地离她们远远的。阿尔文帮了一把我才得以冒着狂风重新缠上围巾，我向他道过谢追上罗恩，还能隐隐听到身后传来史密斯和格里芬的大嗓门。

阿尔文一行人一直跟在我们身后不远处，所以我直到穿过了学校场地也没能将对这事的猜想。走近城堡时，我看到麦格教授冒着随风飞旋的雨雪快步走下石头台阶迎向我们。

“海格说你们看见了凯蒂·贝尔出事的经过——你手里拿的什么，韦斯莱？”

“就是凯蒂碰的那个东西。”我回答。

“天哪，”麦格教授紧张地端详了一下项链，从罗恩手里拿了过来，“不，不，费尔奇，他们是跟我在一起的！”她看见费尔奇举着探密器，兴致勃勃、踢踏踢踏地从门厅走来，便赶紧对他说，“你戴好手套了吗？确定上边没有破洞？——很好，立刻把这条项链拿去给斯内普教授，千万不要碰它！”

费尔奇举着项链走远了，麦格教授绷着脸看向面前的学生们。

“我、哈利、罗恩和利妮看到了事发经过，”赫敏说，示意了一下赫奇帕奇们，“他们是哈利去叫海格之后才到的。”

“我们也看到了不少东西呢！”格里芬插口道。

“格兰杰、古德曼、波特和韦斯莱，你们四个跟我去办公室一趟。”麦格教授干脆地说，“我建议其他人赶紧回公共休息室去，今天小精灵们会给所有公共休息室送去热饮。”

即便是在这种时候，赫敏仍因小精灵的劳作皱了皱眉头。我们几个跟着麦格教授上楼走进了她的办公室，尽管炉栅里噼噼啪啪地燃着旺火，这里还是很冷，溅满雨雪的窗玻璃在窗框里咔咔作响。

“说吧，”麦格教授快步绕到桌子后面，语声严厉，“怎么回事？”

利妮结结巴巴地说开了，因为哭得控制不住，中间停顿了好几次。她告诉麦格教授，凯蒂怎么在三把扫帚酒吧去了趟厕所，回来时怎么显得有点怪怪的，手里拿着那个没有任何标记的包裹；她们俩怎么争吵，因为她认为凯蒂不应该答应转交一件不知名的东西；争吵到最激烈的时候，两人便开始抢夺那个包裹，结果包裹被扯开了。说到这里，利妮情绪完全崩溃了，再也说不出一个字来。

“好了，”麦格教授不失温柔地说，“利妮，你到校医院去，让庞弗雷夫人给你点儿药压压惊。”

利妮离开后她向我们询问了之后的事，我犹豫片刻，还是决定说出自己的怀疑。

“我认为是德拉科·马尔福给了凯蒂那条项链，教授。”

其他三人都盯着我，麦格再次抿起了嘴唇：“这是个很严重的指控，哈利。你有证据吗？”

“没有，”我有点受挫，“但是那条项链之前在博金—博克的橱窗里，我之前说过我暑假见到马尔福去那里让博金修东西，他当时还买了一件东西。”

“你看见马尔福离开商店时拿着那样一个包裹？”

“不，教授，他叫博金替他保存在店里——”

“可是，哈利，”赫敏打断了我，“博金问他是不是想把东西拿走，马尔福说‘不’——”

“因为他不想碰那东西，那还用说吗！”

我们立即陷入争执，麦格教授提高嗓音制止了我们。

“波特，感谢你告诉我这些，但我们不能因为马尔福先生光顾过那家可能卖出这条项链的商店，就随随便便地指责他。去过那家商店的可能有好几百人，而且，今年我们布置了严密的安全防范措施，我不相信那条项链会在我们不知道的情况下进入这所学校——”

“可是——”

“——还有一点，”麦格教授以斩钉截铁的口气说，“马尔福先生今天没有去霍格莫德村。他已经接连两次没有完成变形课的作业，在我这里关禁闭呢。”

我呆呆地望着她，泄了气。

“现在我要去医院看看凯蒂·贝尔。祝你们愉快。”

她大步从我们身边走过，拉开了办公室的门，我们别无选择，只得挨个从她身边走了过去。回公共休息室的路上我们一直在为此事是不是马尔福所为争论不休，罗恩和赫敏都不相信我的推断，这让我越来越恼火。

“马尔福不在霍格莫得！你不能因为他在搞阴谋，就把所有坏事都推到他头上！”赫敏厉声说。

“他肯定还有同谋，”我坚持道，“克拉布或高尔——对了，说不定是另一个食死徒呢，现在他肯定有一大堆比克拉布和高尔更像样的哥儿们了！”

“茴香麦片！”赫敏和罗恩交换了一个“跟她争论没用”的目光，果断地说出了口令，胖夫人的肖像旋开了，将我们放进休息室。

休息室里挤满了人，弥漫着湿衣服的气味。由于天气恶劣，似乎许多人都提早从霍格莫德村回来了。不过，人们并没有惊慌地窃窃私语、做出各种猜测，看来他们还没听说凯蒂惨遭厄运的事。

“仔细想想，这次下手其实安排得并不巧妙。”罗恩大大咧咧地把一个一年级同学从火边一把好椅子上赶开，自己坐了下来，“费尔奇还拿着那玩意儿乱捅呢，这个咒语连城堡大门都进不去。这种安排可不能算万无一失。”

“你说得对，”赫敏说着用脚把罗恩从椅子上赶开，让那个一年级同学重新坐了下来，“这确实不是一个很周密的计划。”

“马尔福什么时候算得上是世界一流的思想家了？”我问，罗恩和赫敏都没有理睬。

我们各自回寝室换了衣服，又下到公共休息室做作业。下午几个学生从赫奇帕奇那边听说了这件事，消息才传开，此后我们三个就一直忙于应付层出不穷的疑问，直到晚上利妮从校医院回来。她告诉我们凯蒂明天就会被转去圣芒戈。

睡前我再次察看了活点地图，马尔福在斯莱特林的宿舍里，我猜他是不是正躲在帷帐之下，为这次失手懊恼万分。


	14. Chapter 14

整个周末的讨论之后，关于凯蒂遇袭的事，我们能达成的共识也只有她并不是预定的目标。我怀疑在利妮离开校医院前就已经有人跟她交代过，因此她在复述事发经过时从未提起凯蒂要将项链转交他人的事，这点的也就始终只有我们四个。当然我们也花了大量时间讨论那个目标究竟是谁，赫敏认为可能是我，尽管她也承认要凯蒂拿回城堡再转交是舍近求远，但仍为此忧心忡忡。

细想起来选项其实相当有限，学校里没多少值得如此大费周章去袭击的人。我认为最可能的是麦格教授，她是个资深凤凰社成员，总是在城堡里，而且还是凯蒂的院长；罗恩觉得有可能是邓不利多，但我和赫敏都认为这种办法要接触到邓不利多太困难了，尤其是在近来他极少出现的情况下。

“也可能根本就没有一个特定的目标，”赫敏说，“可能做这件事的人只是想搞一个无差别袭击，比如让凯蒂把项链直接扔在公共休息室的桌子上。被袭击的是谁不重要，他——或者她只是想让我们陷入恐慌。”

“然后他就可以趁乱进行真正的计划。”我立刻接道。

“哈利——”

“我们都同意那条项链连城堡大门都进不去对不？但是马尔福那天根本就没去霍格莫得，他不知道！所以他才让外面的帮凶把项链给凯蒂——”

讨论总是止步于这种时候，罗恩偶尔还会跟我理论一番，赫敏则干脆装聋作哑。这很让我生气，她仍在从几十年前的旧报纸堆和档案里寻找能证明王子不是个好东西的线索，却对正在自己鼻子底下作乱的人视而不见。我不明白这究竟有什么重要的，王子的课本出版日期是五十年前，他现在已经是个不知在哪儿的老头了——意识到这点让我觉得怪怪的，毕竟王子在我心目中向来是个聪明又沉默的男孩。

邓不利多直到周一晚餐时分也没在教工席出现，我有点担心他赶不回来了，好在晚上八点我叩响校长办公室的门时，里面还是传来了一声熟悉的“请进”。邓不利多坐在办公桌后，显得异常疲惫，那只手像以前一样焦黑干枯，但是他脸上带着微笑，示意我坐下。冥想盆和上次一样放在桌上，将星星点点的银色光斑投往天花板。

他说起的第一件事就是关于凯蒂的，她很幸运，只是通过手套上的一个小洞接触了项链，有望彻底痊愈。得知圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的工作人员每小时都向他汇报情况，我忍不住一阵宽慰——即便在忙于应付伏地魔的肆虐时，邓不利多仍和从前一样看顾着霍格沃茨。我能理解为什么他会是伏地魔唯一畏惧的人，如果其他人也像我一样见识过邓不利多在有人企图伤害学生时迸发的怒火，那他们就绝不会想要打霍格沃茨的主意了。

“麦格教授对我说了你的怀疑。”邓不利多说，我意识到他是指马尔福的事。

“那么你——？”

“凡是在凯蒂事故中有嫌疑的人，我都要对其进行深入细致的调查。”邓不利多说，“可是，哈利，我现在关心的是我们的课。”

如果说我不失望或者恼火，那我一定是在撒谎。不仅是关于自己的推断没得到重视，也是由于这门课据说相当重要，两节课之间却隔了如此之久。但绝大多数情况下我的怒气在邓不利多面前只能是爆发不出来的火山，他会对我展示的东西也只是冰山一角。关于什么对我、对大局最好，邓不利多有自己的打算，这些打算既与我无关也不受我的影响，而最烦人的是，它们总是对的。

“关于伏地魔的早期经历，我想你一定还记得，我们上次说到那位英俊的麻瓜——汤姆·里德尔抛弃了他的女巫妻子梅洛普，回到了他在小汉格顿村的老家。梅洛普独自待在伦敦，肚子里怀着那个日后将成为伏地魔的孩子。”

我们再次进入冥想盆，这次的记忆是关于一个在孤儿院长大的孩子如何进入霍格沃茨。除了身量小些，十一岁的汤姆·里德尔已经很接近我在密室中见到的那个记忆影像，也许他从来就没有过称得上“稚气未脱”的时期。他毫无障碍地接受了自己是个巫师的事实，并且知道这点之前就已经在很大程度上掌控了魔法能力——之中关于如何伤害他人的部分，准确来说。

不知是否由于已经见识过他几十年后成为的样子，我总觉得自他儿时那些琐碎的恶行——把其他人的宠物吊死在房梁上、在山洞里恐吓两个孩子、偷窃受害者的所有物作为战利品——中，早已能窥见残暴无情的影子。显然，霍格沃茨丝毫没能改变里德尔冷酷的内心，却丰满了他的羽翼。

“汤姆·里德尔当时已经极为自信，讳莫如深，而且显然没有一个朋友。他自己去对角巷，不需要别人的帮助和陪同。他什么都愿意自己做。成年后的伏地魔也是这样。你会听见许多食死徒声称他们得到了他的信任，并声称只有他们才能够接近他甚至理解他。其实他们都受了愚弄。伏地魔从来没有一个朋友，而且我认为他从来都不需要朋友。

“最后——我希望你没有因为犯困而忽视这一点，哈利——年轻的汤姆·里德尔喜欢收集战利品。你看见他藏在房间里的那一箱赃物了吧，记住他这种像喜鹊一样喜欢收集东西的嗜好，这对于将来格外重要。”

这就是邓不利多对于此次课程的总结了，我仍不明白他让我了解这些的用意，但已经学会在邓不利多说晚安时保持着礼貌的沉默离去。

紧接着我发现格兰芬多本学期第一场魁地奇赛已经近在眼前，终于不得不接受凯蒂短期内无法回来的事实，在一次变形术课后通知迪安·托马斯顶替她的位置。迪安兴高采烈地把这事儿告诉了每个他认识的人，于是毫不意外地，午饭前就我在盥洗室里听到了议论的声音。这算是印证了我的一项经验：最好别在厕所说闲话，因为你永远不知道隔间里都是谁。

说话的其中一个女生叫罗米达·万尼，是此前全院选拔中的落选者之一，我对她前凸的下巴和盛气凌人的口吻多少有些印象，另外一个听上去则像是西莫·斐尼甘的女友，他也是落选者。这两人边洗手边窃窃私语，似乎坚信我选择迪安是因为他和罗恩关系更好，选择金妮的理由也是如此，然后再次八卦了一番我和罗恩的关系。这发生次数已经多到我都失去了分辩的欲望，打算等她们过足瘾离开了再出去，但当恶意揣测的主角变成我、罗恩和赫敏时我受够了，猛地推开隔间门，发出响亮的咣当一声。

看见我时两人都僵住了，罗米达正在梳头发，一只手滑稽地抓着梳子停在头顶。我一言不发地朝她们走去，她将梳子塞回包里和朋友一块跑了，连搁在洗手池边的蝴蝶结发带都没顾上。

公共休息室里的议论声比其他地方只多不少，我有时怀疑某些人是故意要在我看得见的地方指指点点，这大概能让他们觉得自己很勇敢或者特别。我上学以来已经受过比这糟糕得多的，并不怎么为此烦恼，但这确实令我们压力越来越大。在即将到来的对斯莱特林的比赛中，如果格兰芬多赢了，整个学院的人都会忘记他们曾经批评过我，并且会声称他们早就知道这是一支了不起的球队；而一旦输了——好吧，比这糟糕得多的也没少经受过，我会活下来的。

原本我对这支来不及磨合的队伍有许多担心，可当晚第一次训练中迪安跟金妮、德米尔扎配合得十分默契，击球手珀克斯和古特的表现也越来越好，于是这些担忧中只剩下了关于罗恩的。他向来有低估自己和怯场的毛病，而即将来临的第一场比赛似乎将这些问题全都诱发出来了。他一连漏掉了六个球，表现得越来越慌乱，接着居然一拳打中了德米尔扎的嘴巴。

训练结束时我有点想写信给我的前任队长奥利弗·伍德，询问他如何在训练像滩烂泥的情况下将“干得漂亮”说得真实可信。

我进更衣室时假装不小心弄掉眼镜，在地上摸索了一阵，好让德米尔扎和金妮她们先走。果然罗恩在所有人都离开后才从对面的男更衣室出来，脚步拖沓，没精打采。

“我表现得像一堆臭大粪。”他用空洞的声音说。

“不，你才不是。你是我选拔出来的最棒的守门员，罗恩。”我毫不含糊地说，考虑到我只选拔过一次守门员，这的确是实话。“你惟一的问题就是心理紧张。”

我不停地给罗恩打气，我们走上三楼时他的情绪终于好了点。我掀开一幅挂毯，想走平常走的那条近路去格兰芬多塔楼，却发现迪安和金妮正在我们眼前热烈地亲吻。

呃，糟糕。

“喂！”罗恩叫道，“我可不想看见我的亲妹妹在大庭广众之下跟别人搂搂抱抱的！”

事实证明对金妮的个人生活发表攻击性言论绝不会是好主意，她赶走了尴尬的迪安，接着毫不示弱地对罗恩还以颜色。几个回合之内他俩就拔出了各自的魔杖，我赶紧拦在他们之间，这很不容易，两边都比我高，还都奋力想推开我或者越过我结结实实给对方一下子。同时他们也没停下朝对方大喊大叫，我从没这么清楚地意识到过罗恩和金妮是兄妹。

一道橘色的光从我左肩上方掠过，差点就击中金妮了。好在我有相当多的对付个头比我大的对手的经验，我反脚踢中罗恩的膝弯，然后用全身的力气扑过去，把他顶到墙上。

“别干傻事——”

“你这个伪君子！”金妮打断了我的警告，她的声音里已经带上了哭腔，“别装得你们两个从来没有搂搂抱抱的！你自己就跟哈利亲热过，却还把这看成一件令人恶心的事！”

说完她就气冲冲地走了，我赶紧放开罗恩，后者的表情同时像是要杀人和找个地缝钻进去。我俩站在那儿，喘着粗气，罗恩躲避着我的目光，脸上的红色连着变了好几次。直到费尔奇踢踢踏踏的脚步声从转角传来，尴尬的气氛才终于被打破了。

“走吧。”我说。

我们匆匆上了楼，那一整晚都没有怎么说话，然后各自回了宿舍。


	15. Chapter 15

罗恩第二天早上就恢复了常态，我本以为事情就这么过去了，不料我很快发现，消息似乎已经传遍了全院——如果不是全校的话。其他人对我和罗恩亲热这一话题表现出了非同一般的兴趣，每当我们分别行动时就会面临各式各样的围追堵截，直截了当或旁敲侧击地，他们打探着我们在一起多久和进展到了何种程度，对我和罗恩的否认置若罔闻。

流言传开的另一个后果是坐实了关于球员人选的猜测，午饭时我看到迪安脸上一副要将叉子捅进任何跟他搭话的人鼻孔的表情，金妮和西莫都坐得离他远远的，看见我时他们都别开了眼。罗恩同样忍受了一早上对他人格和球技的各式贬低，一夜之间仿佛所有人都忘了他在选拔赛上打的漂亮仗，深信他能成为守门员是因为我俩在球队事项上也同床——麦克拉根对散播这一信念尤为热衷。

更糟的是赫敏，上午的后两节课她对罗恩百般嘲讽，弄得他憋屈又愤慨，去吃午饭的路上他俩又大吵了一场。一到礼堂赫敏就撇开我们径直坐到了拉文德和帕瓦蒂身边，我犹豫着，觉得无论是让她去听帕瓦蒂们八卦还是接着跟罗恩坐在一起都会令事情更糟，但和赫敏一道扔下情绪糟糕的罗恩未免太不公平。这一切根本不是他的错。

是我发起了那个吻。四年级舞会后的霍格莫得之行，赫敏答应了克鲁姆的邀请，我和罗恩只得两个人前往。当时霍格莫得街道上到处走着成双结对的情侣，其中大部分都是舞会时的舞伴，他们在看到我和罗恩时纷纷露出心照不宣的表情，令我们异常尴尬。路过帕迪芙夫人的茶馆时我透过落地窗看到塞德里克·和秋·张正在接吻，为了阻止自己往窗玻璃上扔石头或者念咒，我拽着罗恩飞速转过几条偏僻的小径，直到差点被湖边的树桩绊了一跤。

罗恩使我免于摔个嘴啃泥的命运，尽管看上去很是迷惑，他刚才毫无疑虑地跟上了我。我抓着他的胳膊，被一个疯狂的念头击中了。我和罗恩是女生和男生，我们在十四岁的年纪一同经历了许多人整辈子都想不到的疯狂事，他曾拖着一条断腿挡在我与他认为是疯狂谋杀犯的人之间，也曾在无数次以与生俱来的幽默和坦率化解我的阴郁苦闷。我们认识的人里有一半都相信我们早晚会在一起，那为什么不呢？为什么不是现在？

听完我的提议，罗恩只是瞪着我，似乎被惊呆了，随即他近乎恶狠狠地点了头。事情自此变得异常尴尬，首先是身高差的问题，罗恩当时已经高我好几英寸，我不得不站到刚才绊到我的树桩上才能与他平齐。接着由于毫无经验加之莫名笼罩下来的不安，一开始我俩不是忘了要偏头就是把头偏向相反的方向，导致鼻梁碰上了好几次。最后我一把抓住罗恩的头固定，自己将嘴唇迎过去，结果撞上了他因惊讶而张嘴露出的牙齿。

发觉自己的失误，罗恩立刻闭紧了嘴。有那么一会儿还算不错，我们的嘴唇相互磨蹭着，我感觉到柔软和蜂蜜公爵糖果的气息，然后我们分开了。

“太奇怪了，”罗恩碰了一下自己的嘴唇，纳闷地皱起眉头，“感觉像在亲金妮。”

我不会拿亲吻达利来做比较的，但确实，要我亲吻赫敏可能也不会更奇怪了。我们面面相觑了一会儿，同时笑了出来，我跳下树桩，罗恩则耸了耸肩膀。随后我们达成一致再也不提这事，并肩走回霍格莫得，路上重又讨论起了三强争霸赛的第二个项目。回想起来我们遇到的第一个人好像就是金妮，不过我已经不记得她的反应了。

我和罗恩在惯常的位置坐下，在窃窃私语声中飞快地吃着自己的午餐，不和任何人眼神接触。饭后我们尽快回了塔楼，我目不斜视地穿过公共休息室，罗恩则对探究的目光回以恶狠狠的瞪视。

万幸宿舍里空无一人，我疲惫地倒在四柱床上想安静躺会儿，但过了大概一两分钟门就被敲响了。赫敏不太可能这么快就想和我照面，我只能祈祷外边不是拉文德，帕瓦蒂至少比她更知道如何闭嘴。

但门外是金妮，她看上去局促不安，迎向我的目光却完全没有退缩，几乎是个她会一直敲到我放她进去的宣言。于是我让开了，和她一起坐到了我的床上。

“我那次是和纳威一起去的，当时我还不知道他父母的事，一路都在喋喋不休地抱怨我妈妈。到猫头鹰邮局门口的时候他撇下我走了。”金妮叹了口气，手指烦躁地梳过长长的红头发，“我当时很困惑，又……嗯，心情不好，就想到湖边走走。然后我就看见……”

“我不明白的，”我生硬地截断了她的话，“是现在的情况。你昨天太生气了，觉得把它摔在罗恩脸上还不够过瘾？”

“我没有！”金妮叫道，“迪安听到了，他不放心我，待在附近没离开。我警告过他不准把这事告诉别人，但他显然太想和人聊聊这事了，我不理他，所以他就跟西莫分享了消息，西莫又告诉了他女朋友——我一点都不好奇为什么他每次找女朋友都能挑中最可怕的长舌妇。”她恶狠狠地补上最后一句，又满怀歉意地说：“我很抱歉，哈利。”

“别管它了。”我说，没有看她，“你回去吧，我想午睡一会儿。”

说着我往床中间坐了些，拉开了被子，但金妮仍一声不吭地盯着我，没有要走的意思。我也不可能真躺得下去，烦躁地扔下了被子：“你还想要什么？”

金妮抽了口气，再次咬了咬嘴唇，有那么个瞬间我以为她会哭出来，好在金妮很少哭泣，生长于一个有六个哥哥的贫穷家庭一定将她磨炼得相当坚强了。我很难真正对她生气，何况现在的处境也算不得什么真正的麻烦。

“没事的，我相信过几天他们就会找到新的话题了。”我说，“这不是你的错。”

“我很抱歉，哈利。”金妮又说了一遍，“只是想让你知道，我永远不会故意这么做的。拿你的隐私佐餐，诋毁你……我绝不会对你做这些。”

“我知道，金妮。而且我不会因为别人猜测我和谁上床就怎么样的——这一点都不新鲜，说实话。”我摇摇头，“但你却觉得拿两年前的旧事攻击罗恩是个好主意？”

“关于这部分我是不会后悔的。”金妮的肩膀因愤怒而紧绷起来，“我不允许别人对我的私生活指手画脚、评头论足，我才不管他是不是我哥哥，他已经这么干了一年多了。罗恩的脑子就像穆丽尔姨婆家锈死的马桶开关一样转不过来。”

出于对罗恩的友谊，我忍着没对这一控诉发笑，“罗恩总是有点保护过度。”

金妮哼了一声，“但不管怎么说，我不会去做那个给你找更多麻烦的混蛋。你要应付的已经够多的了。”

“首先，我可能又要花上几个星期让我两个最好的朋友开始和对方说话。”我说，仰倒在床上，“没有指责的意思，金妮。但我昨天早上才刚等到赫敏终于暗示想邀请罗恩去斯拉格霍恩的圣诞晚会。等他们停止扯皮坐下来搞明白发生了什么，我怀疑我会不会已经老死了。”

“或者更可能，地狱都结冰了。走着瞧吧。”金妮撇撇嘴，她总算放松下来，又流露出好奇：“我当时还以为你和罗恩在一起了。”

“而我以为你不八卦。”我出口长气，“那算是某种羞耻的经历——不是因罗恩而羞耻，金妮，永不——那就像是‘耶，第一个愿意保护我的男生，试试吧’。而那感觉……不对。不是有什么不好，就只是……不对，我们不是对方想要的。”

金妮沉默了一会儿，“我明白那种感觉。”

“千万别让罗恩知道这个。”

我们一块笑了起来，又闲聊了一阵，随后金妮还要赶去上下午的课，她轻巧地起身，一阵风似地出了宿舍。

我还有两篇论文要写，但完全不想再回到别人的窥探中去，于是翻出了羽毛笔、羊皮纸和课本靠坐在床头。整个下午过去第一篇也只完成了不到一半，我顶着晕乎乎的脑袋去吃晚饭，郁闷地想到这次估计是不可能求赫敏把她的论文借我看看了。

如果我之前以为事情不可能变得更糟的话，那么事实证明我天性中过分乐观的那部分还没有完全失效。晚餐桌上赫敏仍和帕瓦蒂们坐在一起，罗恩则离他们远远的闷头吃着，打定主意不看那个方向。他看上去也不想要人接近，我简单打了个招呼，在他和赫敏之间找位子坐下，给自己拿了些土豆泥。赫敏这天一反常态，热切地同帕瓦蒂和拉文德交谈着，不时很不赫敏地发出咯咯的笑声，她们的话题不一会儿就被引到了斯拉格霍恩的晚会上。

“……这么说，你是有人选了？”帕瓦蒂问。

“不好说，”赫敏甜甜地笑着，模仿着斯内普那种低声但传得很远的语调，“你觉得考迈克会答应我的邀请吗？”

罗恩往嘴里塞烤肠的动作猛地僵住了。

“考迈克？你是说考迈克·麦克拉根？”

“对，”赫敏用的仍是那种让我毛骨悚然的甜蜜语调，“就是差一点儿——”她格外强调了这个词“——当上格兰芬多守门员的那个。”

“哇噢。”拉文德惊叹道，“你和他约会了？”

“还没有，不过……”赫敏给了一个意味深长的停顿，这显然让另外两人大为兴奋。

“要我说他看起来不太灵光，不过这种男孩子总是挺可爱的。特别是他还……”拉文德弯了弯胳膊，比划着麦克拉根的肌肉线条，赫敏又发出一阵笑声。

帕瓦蒂拍了拍朋友的胳膊，“不过，你真是喜欢魁地奇球员，是不是？先是克鲁姆，然后是麦克拉根……”

“我喜欢真正出色的魁地奇球员。”赫敏纠正道，仍旧面带微笑。

“喂，哈利！”罗恩突然喊道，连旁边桌边的人的注意力也被吸引了，“和你去老鼻涕虫的晚会的时候，我应该穿什么颜色的礼服？”

“噢”的一声从各个方向传进了我的耳朵，我瞪着他，张口结舌。

“我不太喜欢酱紫色，你觉得呢？”罗恩接着说，他看上去立刻就后悔了，声音比刚才低了许多，神色恳求。

“呃，”我清清嗓子，意识到自己不可能在这种状况下用实话给罗恩难堪，“也许称你的眼睛的？”

“好吧。”罗恩嘟囔，低头看了一眼自己剩下的晚餐，“我们去训练吧。你吃好了吗？”

我只吃了一点土豆泥，但已经失去了全部的胃口，于是推开盘子和他一起走了出去，根本不敢回头看赫敏的表情。起哄声跟着我们出了门，走下石头台阶时罗恩垮下肩膀，沮丧地抓着自己的头发，我一点也不同情。

“这绝对是你这辈子最愚蠢的决定，哥们。”我说，走得离他远了几步。


	16. Chapter 16

仿佛置身一片无垠的空间，无数管道纵横交错，声音和画面在其中流淌。暗影自虚空中的某一点蔓延，每每试图刺入管壁，我则奋力跟上和推开它们。我在自己的大脑里，心知这仿佛漫长得毫无尽头的过程在现实中仅是一瞬，但无暇为之惊奇。暗影不断地拉长和分裂，它们的触碰变得越来越迅捷和无规律，终于有一道绕过我迟缓的阻拦，自某处扯出一幅画面。画面迅速放大时我几乎松了口气，接着发现自己正处于礼堂阳光明媚的穹顶之下，格兰芬多和斯莱特林桌边各有一小群人穿着自己学院的颜色，两院的学生各自戴着自己院系的围巾、拿着院旗。

当然了，斯内普绝对会想要打探这个。

看到我迅速将一个小瓶子收回口袋时整个画面似乎都紧缩了一下，我看向另一个不速之客，斯内普绷着一张脸死死盯着餐桌边的几个人，这时赫敏已经跳了起来指责我的不诚信了，罗恩则罔顾她的反对喝下了自己的南瓜汁。显然刚才斯内普采取了某些措施使我不能将他赶出这段记忆——虽说我也没打算这么做。

接下来的整场比赛是我愿意回顾的部分，尽管这段只是匆匆掠过，像被快进了数十倍的电影。达利经常这么干，他从来只看关于美女和拳脚枪炮的镜头，之后又不住口地抱怨那些出乎预料的发展“毫无道理”“一团垃圾”。好在我知道发生了什么：格兰芬多大获全胜。包括马尔福在内，那场比赛中斯莱特林最好的两个队员都没有出现，罗恩则发挥得异常优秀，直到我抓住金色飞贼前对手只有机会进了两个球。

画面在我进入更衣室时可称尴尬地停顿了一下，变得白雾弥漫。下一个场景就是换好了校袍的我和罗恩一块走向场地，然后赫敏大步走来将我们全堵进了男更衣室里，开始冲着我咆哮。

“你早饭的时候往罗恩的南瓜汁里掺了幸运药水！福灵剂！”

“不，我没有。”我看着自己转过去面对他俩，有点佩服自己当时的镇静。

“你就是掺了，哈利，所以一切才这么顺利，斯莱特林怎么投都不中，罗恩每个球都能救起来！”

“我没有把它搀进去！”我掏出那个小瓶，满满一瓶金黄色的药水，塞子仍然用蜡封得死死的。“我想让罗恩以为我搀了药水，所以，我知道你在旁边看着，就假装这么做了。”我又看向罗恩。“你每个球都能救起来，是因为你自己感觉运气好。你是靠自己的能力做到的。”

“我的南瓜汁真的什么也没有？”罗恩大为震惊，“可是天气这么好……瓦赛不能来比赛……你真的没有给我喝幸运药水？”

我摇了摇头，露出微笑。罗恩呆了片刻，猛地转向赫敏，模仿她的声音说：“你今天早晨在罗恩的南瓜汁里搀了福灵剂，所以他才能救起那么多球！看见了吗！我不用帮助也能把球救起来，赫敏！”

“我从来没说过你不能——罗恩，你自己也以为喝了药水！”

可是罗恩已经扛着扫帚，大摇大摆地从赫敏身边走出了更衣室。

我忽悠一下离开了地面，在虚空中旋转着升高，又掉进阴暗的地下室。刺鼻的魔药气味灌入鼻腔，令我眩晕和作呕。斯内普的嗓音在我耳边嗡嗡作响，大约是些关于“格兰芬多策略”什么的尖刻评论，和我脑中残余的喊叫混在一起听不真切，我也不在乎少听几句他的废话。自从我开始摸到封闭大脑的头绪，他的每次课都变得更令人精疲力竭，甚至让我整个周六都昏昏沉沉、反应迟缓。我毫不怀疑他是故意的。

斯内普沉默下来，我于是擦去额前的冷汗抬起头，准备让钝痛不已的脑袋迎接下次入侵。今晚我刚进门，他就迫不及待地向我宣布这是圣诞假期前的最后一次课，我可以再努力一下让它无伤亡地过去的。

“所以，你已经知道反抗比顺从要困难得多。”斯内普透过他油腻的发帘神色不明地盯着我。

这可真是句至理名言。“再清楚不过。”

“而我注意到你选择了后者，”斯内普的声音再次变得圆滑而充满嘲讽，“在我进入那段记忆之后。如果不是你在膨胀自我的驱使下想要自己的小聪明散播给每个人，我只能假定你是选择了更容易的那条路。不过我不会对你选了其中任何一种感到奇怪的，既然你父——”

“别，”我受够了，“你尽可以继续你小肚鸡肠的嫉恨和报复，我不在乎。但是永远别再把我父亲的名字牵扯进来。”我盯着他，“我才不管他做过什么，直到最后一刻他都在直面伏地魔。而选择了‘更容易的那条路’的人，就我所知，我面前就有一个。先生。”

斯内普甚至没命令我不许说出伏地魔的名字，他眯起眼睛，“当然，你会为此自豪的。你们都是一样的——”

“有多少无辜者因你而死？”我不顾一切地说，“在你离开‘更容易的那条路’之前，先生？”

我越线了，斯内普的魔杖指向我的两眼之间，我克制着不让自己去看它。斯内普攥紧魔杖的那只手指节发白，他的脸变成了坏牛奶的颜色。

“再像刚才那样打断我一次，”他过了一会才开口，“被黑魔头入侵大脑就会成为你需要担心的最后一件事，波特。”

我没吭声。

“再来一次。”

“是的，先生。”我已经能很熟练地将最后那个音节吐得尖锐又讽刺，话音没落斯内普就动手了。

“摄神取念！”

斯内普从不虚张声势，他的下次侵入即便不是暴力也称得上凶狠，我甚至都没反应过来画面就已经定格。又是关于达利一伙的童年记忆，我7岁时他们打碎了我的眼镜然后声称要将碎片扎进我的眼睛里，被各种恫吓包围大约半小时后我莫名其妙地跳到了屋檐上。那之后我再也不戴眼镜了，即便上课时经常眯起眼睛也看不清黑板上写了什么。一年级加入球队时麦格将一副圆框眼睛和我的第一把飞天扫帚一同给了我，我在训练和比赛时才会用上前者，因为找球手需要最好的视力。

我抵抗着那副画面，不让它占据思维中的全部视野。在7岁的哈丽雅特发出第一声啜泣时我感觉到了暗影的实体，立即用想象中的手抓住了它，没入其间。再次，黑暗变成了流淌的声音和画面，我感觉到暗影立刻追了过来，于是全无头绪地在画面之间横冲直撞，企图躲避。

伏地魔惨白的蛇脸闪现时我僵滞了，立刻被投入了场景之中。这不是段很久以前的记忆，他们正处于一个华贵的大厅之中，精美的雕刻从梁柱蔓延到天顶，壁炉噼啪地燃着火焰，伏地魔悠然坐于炉前的王座，斯内普跪在他面前。这不是我该知道的东西，可我没学过怎么从一段记忆里退出来，或许可以直接穿过周围墙壁……？

“……不是你的任务，西弗勒斯。”伏地魔嘶嘶地开了口。

场景突然剧烈地旋转起来，有一瞬间我以为自己被赶出了斯内普的大脑，但随即我发现面前的大部分东西都是新的，架子上也还没有那么多罐子和积灰。

办公室的门静静地开了，一身黑袍的斯内普走进来，漠然的目光穿过了我，他看上去至多二十来岁，年轻而苍老。斯内普拔出魔杖，门在他身后关上。

“闭耳塞听。”他说，我几乎因此跳了起来。

下一秒我真的跳了起来，因为斯内普毫无预兆地扔掉了自己的魔杖，抓起一张椅子砸向面前的架子。震耳欲聋的撞击和破裂声灌满了整个房间，我目瞪口呆地看着斯内普拆毁周围的一切。几块碎片从我胸口穿过，砸在我身后的墙上。

比这更令人震惊的是情感的洪流，我几乎是瞬间就被淹没了，被冲撞到一个还没完全毁掉的架子上，某种液体淋了我一身，在接触到皮肤时变得滚烫。我大叫起来，挣扎着要斯内普滚出我的脑子。

“旋风扫净！”

烧灼感消失了，我身处斯内普的办公室，年长的斯内普用魔杖指着我，喘气的样子比我好不了多少。我歪歪斜斜地半靠着一个架子，面前全是玻璃和瓷器的碎片，看来刚才我至少打碎了七八个罐子。

我艰难地直起身，从架子面前让开，感觉自己的后背和胳膊肘肯定撞出了淤青。斯内普开始动手清理那一团混乱，他用的是无声咒，于是很长一段时间内除了自己的呼吸，我都只能听到碎片碰撞和聚拢的轻微声响。而当斯内普终于转过身来，我可以发誓他脸上的憎恶和痛恨从未如此刻般赤裸。我几乎要道歉，但立刻意识到自己没有理由这么做。

“那，”斯内普仿佛正视图从牙根里挤出单词，“倒是个进步。”

如果他打算咒我的话接下来我说出的任何话都只会促使他动手，但沉默同样令我难以忍受。

“在刚才那段记忆里我感觉到了……”悲伤，悔恨，绝望，自我憎恶，“情感。”

“既然他人在你大脑里进入得足够深时就能用你自身的情感攻击你，那么反向情况的成立显然完全是常识性的。”斯内普就是有本事让每个单词都满含恶意，“这就是下一阶段要进行的内容。在面对无法抵抗的强力时，选择一段强烈的记忆来替代你想保密的。根据之前的经验我建议你选择魔法部那段。”

光是听他提起这段记忆就让我想要将魔杖戳进他的眼睛，我深吸了一口气，“你曾说过我必须屏蔽情感强烈的记忆。先生。”

“武器可以为任何人所用。”斯内普轻蔑地说，“当然，对足够有能力的人来说。”

我缄口不言，确信这是斯内普希望我更多地受到那段记忆折磨的借口。

“这次课就到这里。”

我收起魔杖，离开了办公室。初冬的凛冽寒风自禁林和场地席卷而过，哭嚎般的噪音在我周围回响，直到我爬进肖像洞将一切关在外边。公共休息室里只剩了几个正打着哈欠赶作业的人，罗恩和赫敏都不在其列。我突然觉得孤独又疲倦，却不知自己今晚躺在床上时还能否清空思绪。


	17. Chapter 17

雪花又在窗外旋舞，扑打着结冰的窗棂，圣诞节转眼将至。海格已经把礼堂里每年少不了的十二棵圣诞树搬来了，楼梯栏杆上都缠上了冬青和金属箔，甲胄的头盔里闪烁着长明蜡烛，走廊里每隔一段都挂上了大束的槲寄生。那些承载着可爱传统的植物给我带来了不少麻烦，课间总会有大群男孩和看热闹的女孩聚在下面，造成整条走廊交通堵塞。

大约是因为至今没人撞见我和罗恩接吻或者干点什么别的，此前传得沸沸扬扬的八卦逐渐平息下来，也就是说它对阻止那些人将我堵在槲寄生下的效果微乎其微——倒不是我真会觉得交个男朋友能起什么作用。当然不少人仍坚信我俩是一对，这也导致情况会在我们不得不经过挂有槲寄生的走廊时变得加倍尴尬。

我劝说罗恩分头通过走廊的尝试均告失败，就算一再强调我曾在几十个食死徒的包围下脱身，他似乎仍认为让我自己摆脱人群是完全不可想象的。也许哪天我会把斯内普或者马尔福拉到他面前来个法式长吻，然后看着他用叉子把他俩的肠子用意大利面卷出来。

原本有罗恩同行倒也不会是什么大问题，但现在赫敏显然已经打定主意邀请麦克拉根去晚会并且这辈子都不再跟我们说话，于是这段日子罗恩常常整个人都向周围辐射出嫉妒和自我厌恶，它们又在有人跟我搭讪时变成攻击性的愤怒。一周内第四次阻止他冲向某人时我终于忍无可忍，命令他在与赫敏言归于好之前不准出现在我面前，所以今天上午起我都只好自己从人缝里挤去上课了。

事实证明此前两名同伴在我能平安通过走廊这件事上发挥了巨大的作用，埋头往前钻的时候我直纳闷怎么自己从没意识到那帮人想亲我有多方便，他们只需要堵在我前面然后在我想看清路时低头就可以了。我怀疑他们甚至不在乎此后我会不会扇他们一巴掌或者念恶咒，此类赌局我听说过，“亲到哈利•波特的鼻子得二十分”之类。

罗恩当然不会这么快就鼓起勇气去和赫敏搭话，到达教室时发现他坐在纳威身边、赫敏坐在帕瓦蒂身边时我并不意外，但还是感到厌烦和失望。他们相爱了，除了他们自己没有什么能阻止他们在一起，这个事实是如此明显，然而这么长时间之后，他们还在和那点愚蠢的自尊纠缠不清。命令罗恩去同赫敏和解的时候我告诉了他塞德里克的事，赫敏本来就知道，但她显然没有从中得到什么启示，我希望罗恩能比她强。

不管怎么说，他们能在我看不到的地方议论的事又多了一件。总有些东西我们不能三个人一起讨论，就算并不情愿，一些时候我们中的某人也会给另外两人留出空间。像是得知预言内容后罗恩和赫敏的那些秘密谈话。从前他俩挤在一块交头接耳、见到我回来就匆匆分开总会让我觉得有点儿不舒服，但说真的，我现在会为他们这么干谢天谢地——

——又或者不会。

我盯着打开的课本，希望自己能说这个想法刚刚冒出来，但显然它一直都在那儿。罗恩和赫敏是我仅有的朋友，韦斯莱夫人说过什么来着？上一场战争的时候人心惶惶，情侣们纷纷私定终身，其中就有她和韦斯莱先生——接下来他们退出了战斗，到山上专心经营自己的小家和生活。也许就在毕业或者更近的某个时间之后，罗恩和赫敏就会挽着手走到我面前告诉我：对不起，哈利，我们要去过我们自己的生活。他们可以选择，只要远离我就能得到自己想要的生活，我一直等待着他们发现这一点。然后我会变成独自一人，面前的道路上除了伏地魔什么都没有。

最后我会一个人死去。

我向来认为自己想要独自解决问题，让罗恩和赫敏远离危险，但每次他们都会知道，并且毫不犹豫地与我并肩。

面对现实吧，哈利，这世上再没有比你更不想独自一人的人了。

我花了两节课考虑这个问题，审查几年间我在这个问题上的种种做法，希望我的潜意识没有指挥我做出什么蓄意阻挠他们的行为。当然我大概真的不该亲罗恩、跟他去斯拉格霍恩的晚会或者舞会，但我事先都确保过他们是彼此的第一选择，不是吗？既然他们没有选，那么退而求其次，我总可以请我的朋友帮个忙吧。我可以忍受被一个不熟悉的男孩志得意满地挽着穿过整个城堡，然而没有任何人会因此感到安慰。赫敏该明白的，我找罗恩帮忙是因为在这些事上我不可能找她。

幸运的是弗立维并没有在课上抽查我的练习情况，周围人纷纷站起来时我也开始收拾东西，然后深吸一口气，快步走出教室。一开始情况还好，但当我走过两间教室之后人群又开始聚集，我不得不再次埋头疾行，并做好拔出魔杖咒人的准备。

终于，走廊的转角近在咫尺，我盯着那处墙角加快了脚步。一个黑影闪了出来，我急忙停住，它则毫不意外地抢先往前逼近。那简直像迎面撞上一堵墙，我摔在地上，胳膊胡乱挡在脸前。但那个人在碰到我之前就撑住了自己，他胡乱摸索了几下，踉跄着爬起来。

“哎呀抱歉，真够呛。”

里昂·格里芬呲着牙揉了揉刚才撞痛的胳膊肘，朝我伸出一只手。我警惕地盯着它，直到他讪讪地把手收回去，后退了点让我自己起身。

“有什么事吗？”我问，整理着自己的袍子，余光看到不少人已经聚拢在我们周围，不知道哪个蠢货吹出了第一声口哨。

“什么？哦不，我只是路过。”格里芬四下看看，“真够呛。你正要去吃晚饭吗？”

我犹豫了一下，点点头。

“那么走吧。”他轻快地说，用一种完全确信我会跟上去的方式转身在人群里开道。

“抱歉，我想先去趟盥洗室。”我说，从他刚开出的口子闪过去拐进另一条走廊，在其他人反应过来之前尽快远离了他们。

不管那真是意外还是次糟糕的搭讪企图，格里芬都成功打消了我去礼堂吃饭的念头，尽管我的确很饿。先去图书馆也许是个好主意，晚些时候等大家都回各自的公共休息室了，我可以到厨房偷点东西吃，不必碰上任何人。四年级赫敏在那儿号召小精灵们领工资之后我们三个就再也不被他们欢迎了，但多比肯定会乐意帮忙的。

我上次见到多比似乎还是D.A.被发现的时候，后来变故接踵而至，没给我留下什么余暇去记挂他。多比从属于我在巫师界所见最奇特的种族，他像任何家养小精英那样勤劳，但不像他们那样以绝对忠诚和无偿劳动——或者按赫敏的说法“奴隶劳动”——为荣，他热爱自由，且相当自豪于在霍格沃茨厨房有一份有工资的工作。二年级时我设法帮助多比摆脱了他的前主人马尔福一家，此后他给过我若干至关重要的帮助，算来还是我欠他的情更多。我一直希望能和多比以更接近朋友的方式相处，可自第一次见面时起他就毫无缘由地崇拜我，上次进行此类暗示后我不得不花了更长时间安慰他并保证这绝不是因为他惹人厌烦。

想到这我有点后悔上次去霍格莫得没给他买点东西，凯蒂遇袭的事彻底断送了今年再去霍格莫得的可能性。多比每年都送我圣诞礼物，看来我这次的回礼又只能是从箱子底翻出来的围巾、帽子或者袜子了。他的礼物大部分时候是袜子，我有时会穿它们，除去多比坚信两只脚上的袜子不该相同这部分，它们确实非常不错。我猜多比把他的大部分工资都花在了买毛线上。

我先去了图书馆，在一个远离门的位子上设法答完了明天变形术课要交的几道题，很高兴没人敢在管理员平斯夫人秃鹫一样的盯视下轻举妄动。直到我收拾好东西赫敏也没来，我希望她是跟罗恩在一起。

通往厨房的路上已经没什么人了，大部分是忙碌的情侣，我的存在引起不了他们的注意。谢天谢地狱。


	18. Chapter 18

我在厨房受到了热烈的欢迎，多比和往常一样热情得让我有点难为情，大概是因为赫敏不在，其他小精灵似乎也忘了从前我们对他们最高荣誉的亵渎。万幸我在他们中没看到克利切，我狼吞虎咽地吃下足以喂饱整个学院的食物，但他们能提供的显然远远更多，直到我的肚子快要炸裂，面前还盘子摞盘子地摆满了各色甜点。等我想起宵禁这回事时时间已经过去半小时了，当然我能靠着活点地图和隐形衣避开巡逻的老师，可饱涨的肚子显然另有主意。

“多比，你知道什么能让我直接从这儿回到宿舍，不被任何人碰上的办法吗？”我问。当然小精灵们可以在城堡里随意幻影移形，但这会发出很大的声音，他们不可能在所有地方都这么做。

“多比知道一条路，哈利·波特！”多比睁大了他网球般的眼睛，“小精灵们总是通过它去打扫学生和教授们的住处，这样就不会打扰到睡觉的人！”

“你能带我过去吗？”

多比热切地点头，然后伴随着一声爆响从我面前消失了。一时间我还以为他太过兴奋忘了我没法幻影移形跟上他的事，随后墙上一幅画着烤猪的画旋开了，多比尖尖的长耳朵从里边探出来。“这里，哈利·波特！”

那副画挂在我恰好没法直接爬进去的高度，但小精灵们在我反应过来之前就在下边放好了凳子，我不知道该为此尴尬还是感激。我对他们挥挥手，跟着多比进了那条通道。里边宽敞得足以让几个人并排行走，石头台阶光滑而陡峭，墙壁上挂着黄铜灯。

“这条道通向哪里？”我问。

“有求必应屋，哈利·波特！”多比回答，“我们可以从那里去到城堡的任何地方！”

“能从那里离开城堡吗？”我灵光一闪。

“有可能，但多比没有试过，多比不是个在工作时间乱跑的坏精灵！”多比说着打了个寒颤，似乎擅离职守的念头就够恐怖的了，“但是这条路只能从里面打开，哈利·波特！所以多比要先去到屋子里！”

“好吧。”我有些失望，又赶忙加了一句：“你干得很好，多比。谢谢。”

“为哈利·波特效劳是多比的荣幸！”

前面就是通道的尽头，多比替我打开了小门，我钻进房间里。有求必应屋现在是个巨大的圆形空房间，墙上排列着一扇扇门，让我很不舒服地记起神秘事务司的大厅。

“多比出去之后哈利·波特就可以提要求了！”多比深深地朝我鞠了一躬，“晚安，哈利·波特！”

“等一下，多比，”我犹豫了一下，“德拉科·马尔福有没有出现在厨房过？”

多比因为前主人的名字打了个哆嗦，我猜马尔福一家的不管是谁对他肯定都算不上好。“没有，哈利·波特。”

“你确定吗？”

“多比绝不对哈利·波特撒谎！”多比激动地说，“如果多比这么做了多比就从最高的楼层跳下去！”

“那大可不必。”我忙说，已经开始对“马尔福可能饿了去厨房吃东西然后对小精灵透露点什么”这个念头感到荒谬了，也许赫敏在我过于偏执这点上是对的。“我相信你，多比。晚安。”

“晚安，哈利·波特！”

多比离开后我集中精力想着“我要回宿舍”，房间迅速缩小，那些门陆续消失，最后只剩下一扇留在我面前。嬉笑和脚步声从另一侧传来，我从窥视孔望过去，认出这是通向宿舍的走廊，从位置和高度可以推测出我正在那幅郁金香的画后边。那几个低年级女生走过去后，我等了一会确定四下无人，悄悄挪开那扇门跳了下来。画立即复位了，我试着移动它，请求再回到有求必应屋，没有任何动静。看来马尔福确实不可能出去跟谁谋划上几小时再原路返回。他仍可能将同伙带进来，但那些人即便进过城堡时间也一定很短，否则我会在活点地图上看到的。

至此这个猜想又进了死胡同，我郁闷地回到寝室，上床放下帷幔，以阻止其他人的探头探脑。时间对睡觉来说还太早，我暂时也没有需要在假期前完成的功课，于是在帷幔下打亮了魔杖开始翻阅混血王子的课本。翻到记有闭耳塞听咒那页时我停顿了一下，那天我在斯内普的记忆里见到他用了这个咒语，目前为止我还没有听说过别人使用它——话说回来，别人用了我就更听不见什么了。不过既然书里记录的倒挂金钟咒就有很多人用过，有人知道里面的其他咒语似乎也没什么可奇怪的。而且这本书的出版时间是近五十年前，那会儿斯内普还没有出生呢。

更重要的一点是，我依靠王子的课本在魔药课上取得好成绩的事斯内普在我脑子里看得一清二楚，在邓不利多的要求之外，他不可能允许自己以任何形式给予我这么大的帮助。斯内普现在还没将这事抖出来多半是为了等待某个能给我最多难堪的时机，我不会把我的全部身家押在这上边的，但肯定可以赌点儿什么。

过了不知多久我开始打呵欠，于是将魔杖和书放在一边打算去洗漱。拉开床帏时我和赫敏同时吓了一跳，她一只手还朝前伸着，显然正打算跟我做一样的事。

“我就知道你不是在睡觉。”赫敏清清嗓子，下意识地看向我还在发光的魔杖，“你最好小心点儿。”

“哦，这就是你花了一个月来决定跟我说的第一句话？”说着我下了床，“跟你说最后一遍，这书我不还了，我从混血王子这儿学到的比斯内普和斯拉格霍恩——”

“我不是说你那个愚蠢的所谓王子，”赫敏凶巴巴地瞪了那本书一眼，好像它惹了她似的，“我是说今天上午我去盥洗室的时候，那儿有一打女孩子在讨论让你喝下迷情剂的事。不少男生在打这个主意，有了男伴的女生都很乐意帮忙，而且想和你一起去的女孩子也不少，说实话。”

“你怎么没把那些东西没收了呢？”我对赫敏维护规章制度的癖好在这节骨眼上松懈下来感到不可思议。

“她们没把药水带进盥洗室，”赫敏轻蔑地说，“只是在讨论计策。我怀疑就连混血王子也想不出法子同时弄出一打不同的迷情剂的解药来。就在明晚嘛，他们急眼了。换了我就赶快邀请一个人——但这招对你显然没用。”

“打住。我需要更多巧克力才能谈论这个话题，大概是整个蜂蜜公爵店面里的那么多吧。”我从床上滑下来，寻找之前被随便踢到一边的拖鞋。

“我可不是当着整个礼堂邀请了罗恩的人。”赫敏把它从床尾的某个角落勾了出来。

“你没干成这事儿可不是我的错。”

“要不是你们瞒着我——”

“——你跟我或罗恩讨论过你跟克鲁姆亲热的事吗？”

“你怎么……？”

“你跟一个国际球星兼你的舞伴去约会了，赫敏，他还碰巧‘从来没对别人有过这种感觉’。你觉得我会相信你俩是去讨论魔法史论文了吗？”

赫敏面红耳赤，我绕过她走向盥洗室，暗自庆幸罗恩不会听到我跟她“沟通”的全过程。

“你告诉罗恩了。”赫敏在我背后说。

“是啊。我还可以到公共休息室把它大声喊出来，或者请拉文德和帕瓦蒂帮忙告诉所有人，如果这能让你放心。”

“告诉所有人什么？”拉文德恰好推门走了进来。

“没什么。”赫敏抢先说，“帕瓦蒂怎么没和你一起？”

“她还在下边呢，跟乔纳森在一块儿。”拉文德露出一个酸倒了牙的表情，赫敏又问了更多问题转移她的注意力，我则趁机进了盥洗室。

第二天早上赫敏叫醒了我，洗漱完又叫了第二次，我的闹钟才响起来。我收拾东西的时候她和平时一样站在床边最后一遍预习第一节课的内容，因我的进度不耐烦地咂嘴。我犯着瞌睡，毫无耐心地把包里的书扔到一边再塞进今天要用的使劲拉上，直起身时看到赫敏脸上的表情就好像看着一只毫无教养的大型犬在咬她的床单。

“走吧。”她说，显然决定等我喝完今天的第一杯牛奶再为我没有头天晚上就收拾好东西教训我。

去礼堂的路上我们遇到了试图劝我喝杯峡谷水的罗米达·万尼，两个想给我巧克力的拉文克劳女生，又在格兰芬多桌边被塞了一瓶某种新品果汁。罗恩有点迟疑地朝我们打了个招呼，赫敏拉着我坐了过去，有意把我排在她和罗恩之间。

“这是什么？”罗恩看向我搁在脚边的瓶子。

“没什么，别管它。”我敷衍道，给自己拿了几片和吐司和一大碟果酱。让罗恩以大喊大叫开始这一天不是什么有吸引力的主意。

我吃下第一片烤吐司时猫头鹰结群飞了进来，赫敏取了今天的报纸，特别有礼貌地请罗恩给她拿了杯橘子汁，然后拿《预言家日报》把自己整个挡了起来。他俩从照面到现在还没眼神接触过，我扬起眉毛看向罗恩，他露出有点害羞但相当满意的傻笑。

“我们今晚碰面。”他说，瞄了一眼赫敏。报纸毫无动静，但我怀疑赫敏在后边笑得和他一模一样。

“你和她去晚会？”

“没有。她说她已经答应麦克拉根了，得说话算话。但她保证会尽快摆脱那个……来和我见面，我们可以在城堡里散会儿步。”罗恩有些忿忿于赫敏的原则，可随即又忍不住笑了起来，“而且你要是有个伴，就不会有太多人缠着你。”

“我对此深表怀疑。”我往吐司上抹了更多果酱，“所以，一个约会？”

“嗯……不好说，不过——”

赫敏突然清了清嗓子，她终于从报纸后边出来了，脸和罗恩一样红。

“没有坏消息。”她宣布，“不错的一天。”

“我同意。”

我举起牛奶杯致意，感觉很长时间以来事情头一次回到了正轨。


	19. Chapter 19

我本打算直接穿着校袍赴约，反正我的任务就是在斯拉格霍恩面前露个脸，免得他再念叨我借故推辞他的晚餐会的事，然后尽快脱身。但赫敏坚持要我打扮得像样点儿，她翻出了我一件不常穿的旧袍子，把它改成深绿色，又用某种咒语让褪色的布料变得崭新平整，看上去很像我四年级舞会穿的那件。

“我本想把它改成礼服裙，但我不是很擅长家政类的咒语，而且考虑到……”她扫了一眼我朝各个方向支棱着的短发，叹口气，“快去换上，然后我们还得料理你的头发。”

“这根本没必要！”我抗议道，“我今晚又没有第一次约会，你不是该集中精力打扮你自己吗？”

“速顺滑发剂要再过半小时才能完全起效呢。”赫敏指了指头上包着的毛巾，给了我一个红着脸的严厉瞪视，“等你看上去不像要从训练场骑着扫帚飞去晚会了，还得来帮我编辫子。”

“认真的？那你估计只能带着一半头发去约会了。”

“你敢。”

过多的速顺滑发剂让我感觉自己像顶了个紧贴头皮的盖子，接着归功于赫敏的挑剔，历经数次拆掉重来，我们快八点才完成她那艰苦的发型。随后我再三保证她看上去完美极了，她终于决定放过自己酒红色礼服裙裙摆上的一个小斑点，踩着同色的高跟鞋跟我下了楼。

门厅里游荡着异常多的男孩——和女孩，我和赫敏走下台阶时他们纷纷看了过来。罗恩挤开他们来到我们面前。他直直盯着赫敏，直到后者咳嗽了一声：“礼仪，罗恩。你的女伴在这儿呢。”

罗恩穿着一件深蓝色的礼袍，头发梳得有点儿整齐过头，身上散发着古龙水的味道。他把手伸向我，仍盯着赫敏，“你……你太美了。”

“谢谢。”赫敏端着架子说，但笑意还是从她的嘴角泄露出来。“你看上去也很棒。”

我把手放进罗恩手里，迈步到他身边时顺便捅了他的肋骨。“保证速战速决，好吧？”

罗恩咕哝了一声，我瞥见麦克拉根比别人高一头的巨大身形横冲直撞地迅速接近，朝赫敏眨眨眼，赶在罗恩注意到这点之前把它拖向办公室。罗恩昂首挺胸，无视周围怨恨的眼神。

不知道是本来如此，还是因为施了魔法，斯拉格霍恩的办公室比一般教师的房间大得多。天花板和墙壁上挂着翠绿、深红和金色的帷幔，看上去像在一个大帐篷里。屋里被天花板中央挂着的一盏金色华灯照得红彤彤的，灯里有真的小精灵在闪烁，每个小精灵都是一个明亮的光点。房间拥挤闷热，远处一个角落传来响亮的、听起来像用曼陀铃伴奏的歌声。几个谈兴正浓的老男巫头上笼罩着烟斗的青雾。一些家养小精灵在小腿的丛林中穿行，托着足以将他们的身体挡住的银盘，看上去就像漫游的小桌子。

“哈利，我的孩子！”我和罗恩一挤进门，斯拉格霍恩便声如洪钟地叫道，“进来，进来，有这么多人都要让你见见呢！”

斯拉格霍恩戴着一顶带缨穗的天鹅绒帽子，与他的吸烟衫很匹配。他抓住我的胳膊，不由分说地领着我走进人群，我则死死挽住明显抗拒的罗恩，拽着他一起走。

我被介绍给了畅销书作家埃尔德·沃普尔，他个头跟我差不多，看到我时眼睛发亮，就像看着古灵阁金库的钥匙。沃普尔的朋友血尼似乎是个真正的吸血鬼，他朝旁边那群女孩子蹭过去时罗恩紧张地把我往后挤。沃普尔跟我念叨预约《哈利·波特传》采访时斯拉格霍恩去招待新来的客人了，我趁机钻进了人群，罗恩显然求之不得，走得比我还快。

“你带了礼服来？”我打量着他的袍子，上好的面料和他平时穿的衣服完全不是一个层级。

“去年乔治和弗雷德送我的，我妈给我寄过来的，还帮我改大了点。昨晚和赫敏聊完我马上跑到猫头鹰棚屋寄了封信。”罗恩边走边东张西望，“我特地选了最快的猫头鹰，居然今天下午就寄到了，我还以为来不及呢——嘿，赫敏！”

我们从两个古怪姐妹演唱组之间挤过去，赫敏几乎是跌到了我们身边，一把抓住罗恩的肩膀。

“太好了，你们在这儿！”她看上去凌乱不堪，气喘吁吁地抬起左脚，“该死。鞋跟好像断了。”

我放开罗恩好让他能搀住赫敏，“你怎么了？”

“哦，我刚刚逃脱——我是说，我刚刚离开了麦克拉根。在槲寄生底下。”

罗恩的眼睛里顿时要喷出火来，但赫敏还抓着他在修自己的鞋跟，他只好一动不动地站在原地。

“谁让你要跟他来的。”他气哼哼地说。

“谁让他是最能惹火你的人呢？当然我还考虑过史密斯——”

“什么？”

赫敏愉快地哼了一声，穿好高跟鞋直起身来。“哦。”

麦克拉根高大的身影正朝这边移动，罗恩刚要上前，赫敏在他面颊上飞快地亲了一下，他的发作顿时变成了一个卡在喉咙底下的模糊音节。

“快走吧，你们两个。”我把他俩往门的方向推，“我来应付他。”

“你确定吗，哈利？”赫敏皱起眉头，“他简直——”

“我只拿着一根魔杖独自对付过火龙、在黑湖底招架过人鱼，好吗？”我举起一只手，“我能对付这个。现在快走，好好享受你们的夜晚，我可不会每天都留给你们这么多二人时光的。”

罗恩还是没完全放心，但他们离开的时候显得迫不及待。我转身拦住麦克拉根，他正要朝他们追过去。

“他们两个——”

“有个约会。”我斩钉截铁地说，从最近的小精灵托盘上抢了两个杯子，朝他露出尽可能灿烂的笑容，“那么，想一起喝杯蜂蜜酒吗？”

果然，麦克拉根迅速忘记了丢下自己的女伴，开始滔滔不绝地给我讲述他的一百个惊险救球。他停下吸气时我就回一两个单音节，反正也没人真在乎我有没有听。等他讲到第七十还是八十个时我已经快要走着睡着了，突然传来一阵骚动。走在麦克拉根身边最大的好处就是通行无阻，我打起精神过去看热闹，发现马尔福被费尔奇揪着耳朵朝这边走过来。

“斯拉格霍恩教授，”费尔奇呼哧呼哧地说，下巴上的肉抖动着，金鱼眼中闪着抓到学生调皮捣蛋时的那种疯狂的光，“我发现这个男孩躲在楼上走廊里，你给他发请柬了吗？”

马尔福气急败坏地挣脱了费尔奇的手，“行了，没邀请我。我想闯进来，高兴了吧？”

“不，我不高兴！”费尔奇说，这话与他脸上的得意全然不符，“你有麻烦了！校长不是说未经允许晚上不许乱走吗？嗯？”

“不要紧，阿格斯，不要紧。”斯拉格霍恩挥了挥手说，“圣诞节嘛，想参加晚会又不是罪过。这次就算了吧，下不为例。德拉科，你可以留下。”

费尔奇的愤慨和失望自然是意料之中的，但令我纳闷的是马尔福几乎同样不高兴。斯内普看着马尔福的眼神则是既愤怒又——这可能吗？——有点害怕？

这还是火车上那回之后我第一次近距离观察马尔福，他看上去有些病态，皮肤发灰，眼下挂着黑圈。他正忙着拍斯拉格霍恩的马屁，但没精打采、心不在焉，与火车上意气风发的样子判若两人。不管他在谋划什么，肯定进展得不怎么顺利。

“我有话跟你说，德拉科。”斯内普突然说。

“哎呀，西弗勒斯，”斯拉格霍恩说，打了个饱嗝，“圣诞节，别太严厉——”

“我是他的院长，严厉不严厉由我决定。”斯内普简短地说，“跟我来，德拉科。”

我想借着上洗手间跟过去，但麦克拉根坚持要把我护送过那段走廊，显然是惦记着槲寄生。摆脱他就像挣脱整丛的魔鬼网，最后我不得不悄悄给他念了个王子书上的让脚趾甲疯长的恶咒才得以脱身，这时斯内普和马尔福早就没了踪影。我思索着斯内普会把马尔福带到哪去，边披上隐形衣，心里直后悔出门时没带活点地图。

“呃，哈利？”

我赶忙从斗篷底下出来，阿尔文不知道什么时候跟在了我身后，他穿着一件黑色缀着星星的礼服，金发在灯光下闪烁。

“你怎么在这儿？”我问，飞快地把斗篷重新叠好，“来参加晚会？”

“里昂收到了邀请，他问斯拉格霍恩能不能带几个朋友，他同意了。”阿尔文有点紧张地笑笑，“我刚才看到你好像在和麦克拉根争吵，有点……担心。希望没有打扰到你。”

“我正打算彻底摆脱他呢。”我顺着他的话说道，拍了拍放隐形衣的口袋。“韦斯莱魔法把戏商店买的，我觉得我最近格外需要偶尔消失一阵子。”

“是啊，我也听说了些消息。”阿尔文犹豫了一下，“无意冒犯，你如果不想回答也没关系。你和罗恩·韦斯莱是……？”

“不是。”我回答，“他有女朋友了。那些都是流言。”

“那……很好。”阿尔文舔了舔嘴唇，朝我走近一步，我后知后觉地意识到我头顶上就有一束槲寄生。

“你不是真的想这么做。”我嗓子有些发干，“你……你并不真的认识我。我知道我很有名、做过很多事什么的，但我并不是看起来那样。你不认识真正的我。”

“我不像其他人那样听着你的名字长大，哈利。我是麻瓜出身。”阿尔文低低地说，“我听着你的名声和事迹好几年，我很佩服你，但从来没有真正留意过。”

“去年你们打赢了斯莱特林之后和他们发生了冲突。我当时坐在前排，我看到你朝着马尔福冲过去，把他打倒在地上。我当时想，这样娇小的一个女孩，发起攻击时却这么凶狠果断、无所畏惧，就像一只被困在小猫身体里的狮子。我之前看过你的很多次比赛，哈丽雅特，但那次我感觉自己好像才是第一次见到你。

“听说D.A.的事之后我立刻就加入了。我看着你教我们使用各种各样的魔咒、告诉我们如何从强大的对手手中保护自己，意识到你已经经历过了多少战斗。你承受着整个巫师界的中伤，你手上总是带着那个叫乌姆里奇的女人留下的伤口，却仍在设法保护我们，为我们而战。

“我喜欢你，哈利。或许我不像罗恩·韦斯莱或者其他曾经与你并肩作战的人那么了解你，但我对你的了解已经足够使我爱上你了。”

他看着我时那么专注，就好像世界上只有我一个人。

“现在，我可以吻你吗？”


	20. Chapter 20

罗恩目瞪口呆，一使劲将刀子扎进了正在削皮的甘蓝。“那个混——”

“小声点儿！”我警告，瞟了眼厨房门口，担心韦斯莱夫人会听见这边的动静。

“后来呢？”罗恩狠狠地把刀子拔出来，举在手里，如果这会儿有人进来可能会以为他要砍我。“告诉我你没有——”

“没有。”我把手里的甘蓝扔进削好的那堆，“我跑了。”

罗恩难以置信地挑起一根眉毛。“你跑了。”

“对。不是我最光彩的经历。”我拿起下一个甘蓝。

“你说过你能应付这个！”

“而我没有被‘泡’、被强吻、被绑架或者下药。”我已经确定和罗恩讨论这个不怎么明智，“你还指望我怎么做？把可能是全世界唯一因为真正的我是什么样而喜欢我的男生暴打一顿？”

“我可不觉得那会管用，既然他那么喜欢你揍人的样子。”罗恩哼了一声，“不过要我说，狮子在你面前可不够看的，要是我会说巨怪或者火龙。”

“噢那真是太感谢了。帮我个忙，千万别试着恭维赫敏。”我翻翻眼睛，“行了，你的约会怎么样？”

“挺不错的，呃……”

“接吻了吗？”我直截了当地问，罗恩涨红了脸。

“呃，没有。”

这真是大出我的意料，我还以为他俩一离开我的视线就会迫不及待地像对鳗鱼一样黏在一起。“什么？别告诉我你又跟她提了克鲁姆什么的。”

“我没有！我……根本没空去想那些，就光盯着她看来着。”罗恩用没拿刀的手挠挠脖子，一小片甘蓝沾到了他的头发上，“我们边散步边聊天，后来到了一束槲寄生底下。我……我想来着，我看得出她也想，但我有点紧张而且，你知道，我没什么经验。但是，嗯，她当时太美了，简直——”

“后来发生了什么？”我打断他马上要出口的磕磕巴巴的长篇赞美。

“我们当时越离越近，我知道我马上就要亲到她了，但是她把手放在我胸口阻止了我。她告诉我有点害怕，我说我也是。然后她说麻瓜都说第三次约会才能接吻，我说那我们就留着吧。然后我们继续散步聊天，牵着手。大概一点钟的时候我们回了塔楼，被胖夫人骂了一顿，她回宿舍之前又亲了我的脸。”罗恩一口气说完，咧嘴笑了一下。“我是觉得有点遗憾，但是那还是很棒。”

“而且你还可以期待更多次的约会。”我摇摇头。“真不明白你们在怕些什么，没人比你们更了解彼此了。”

“我倒是觉得我明白。我是说，我们本来就是好朋友，但现在……”

“我是不是听到有人在说‘好朋友’？”弗雷德的声音传来，罗恩的两个双胞胎哥哥走进了厨房，“啊，乔治，看看，他们在用小刀呢。上帝保佑他们。”

“我还有两个月多一点儿就十七岁了，”罗恩暴躁地说，“到时候就能用魔法了！”

“但在此之前，”乔治说着坐到厨房的桌前，把脚跷到了桌上，“我们可以欣赏欣赏你示范怎样正确使用——哎哟。”

“都是你搞的！”罗恩恼火地说，一边吮着割破的拇指，“你等着，我满了十七岁——”

“我相信你会用迄今没人想到的魔法把我们迷倒。”弗雷德打着哈欠说。

“说到迄今没人想到的魔法，罗恩，”乔治说，“我们听妈说，你和赫敏有情况？”

罗恩转身削起了甘蓝，但并没有不高兴。“别多管闲事。”

“好刺人的回答，”弗雷德说，“我真不知道你是怎么想的，我们想知道的是……怎么会呢？”

“什么意思？”

“赫敏假期是不是出了车祸什么的？”

“什么？”

“她怎么会这样大面积脑损伤啊？小心！”

韦斯莱夫人走进来时，刚好看到罗恩把削甘蓝的小刀向弗雷德掷了过去。弗雷德懒洋洋地一挥魔杖，把小刀变成了一架纸飞机。

“罗恩！”她勃然大怒，“别让我再看见你扔刀子！”

“我不会，”罗恩说，又小声加了一句：“——让你看见的。”

韦斯莱夫人开口时仍瞪着小儿子，“弗雷德，乔治，对不起，莱姆斯今天晚上来，比尔只能跟你们两个挤一挤了。查理不回来，所以罗恩正好住阁楼，如果芙蓉跟金妮住——”

“——那金妮的圣诞节就——”弗雷德嘟嚷道。

“——每个人应该都挺舒服，至少都有张床。”韦斯莱夫人的语气有些烦躁。

“珀西那张丑脸肯定不会出现吧？”弗雷德问。

韦斯莱夫人转过身去，然后答道：“不会，我想他忙吧，在部里。”

“或者他是世界上最大的蠢货，”韦斯莱夫人离开厨房时弗雷德说，“二者必居其一。我们走吧，乔治。”

双胞胎走出厨房时罗恩抱怨着他们不肯用魔法解除我们削甘蓝的负担，但很快他又闭了嘴开始傻笑，不用脑子也知道他在想什么，我只希望他别再切到手。

接下来的几天我们忙于装饰陋居、准备大餐，以及偶尔在不下雪的逃离韦斯莱夫人的支使去打魁地奇。除了我被要求不能离开保护咒范围和韦斯莱先生总是得工作到深夜，这个假期几乎同和平的日子完全一样。

圣诞前夜狭小的客厅变得非常拥挤，金妮把这间屋子装饰得五彩缤纷、花团锦簇，简直像发生过一场纸拉花的爆炸。只有弗雷德、乔治、我和罗恩知道圣诞树顶上的小天使其实是一个花园小地精。弗雷德在拔圣诞晚餐用的胡萝卜时被这个小地精咬了脚踝，于是它被施了昏迷咒，涂成了金色，塞进了一件小芭蕾舞裙，背上粘了对小翅膀，在树顶上对我们怒目而视。这是我见过的最丑的天使，长着土豆似的大秃脑袋，脚上还有毛。

所有人都得听韦斯莱夫人最喜欢的歌手塞蒂娜·沃贝克的圣诞广播，她的歌声从木头大收音机中婉转流出。芙蓉似乎觉得塞蒂娜非常乏味，她在角落里大声说着话，韦斯莱夫人皱着眉头不停地用魔杖调整音量开头，使塞蒂娜唱得越来越响。在一首爵士味特别浓的曲子《一锅火热的爱》的掩护下，弗雷德、乔治跟金妮玩起了噼啪爆炸牌。罗恩的眼睛老是偷瞟比尔和芙蓉，好像想学点什么技巧。莱姆斯显得特别憔悴，他坐在壁炉边，盯着炉火深处，仿佛听不见塞蒂娜的声音。

我过去找莱姆斯聊天，他是我父亲的老朋友，也是我曾有过最好的黑魔法防御术老师。他的离开是让我对斯内普恨之入骨的另一个理由，后者在早餐桌上“无意间”将他的狼人身份泄露给了全校学生，导致莱姆斯不得不辞职。

西里斯的事之后我原指望莱姆斯能偶尔给我寄信，经过这一学期我已经放弃了这个念头，现在他总算告诉了我没能写信的原因。他几个月来一直生活在狼人群体中，希望能获取关于伏地魔的情报，并试图劝说其中一部分人倒向邓不利多。听上去和邓不利多去年交给海格的任务很像，海格从巨人聚居地回来时脸几乎被揍成了肉酱，但愿莱姆斯不会搞得这么惨。

“取得他们信任很难。我带着曾经在巫师中生活过的明显印记，而他们向来避开正常的社会，生活在边缘地带，偷东西吃——有时杀人。他们大都觉得在伏地魔统治下能过得更好。跟格雷伯克辩论是一件很困难——”

“格雷伯克是谁？”我问。

“你没听说过他吗？”卢平的双手在膝上痉挛地握紧了。“芬里尔·格雷伯克或许是当今世上最凶残的狼人。他以咬伤和传染尽可能多的人为己任，想造出大批狼人来打败巫师。伏地魔允诺给他一些猎物作为酬劳。格雷伯克专攻小孩……他说要趁小时候咬，然后把他们从父母身边带走，培养他们仇恨巫师。伏地魔威胁要把格雷伯克放出去咬人家的小孩，这威胁通常很有效。”

卢平停了一会儿，又说：“是格雷伯克咬的我。”

“什么？”我吃了一惊，“你是说在——在你小时候？”

“对。我父亲冒犯了他。我有很长时间一直不知道袭击我的狼人是谁。我甚至怜悯他，以为他是控制不住，那时我已经知道一个人变成狼是什么滋味。但格雷伯克并不是那样。满月时他靠近猎物，确保袭击得手。他完全是有预谋的。他就是伏地魔用来召集狼人的人。格雷伯克坚持认为我们狼人应该吸血，应该对正常人进行报复，我不敢说我那种理智的辩论对他有多少效果。”

我不知道该说什么。格雷伯克的袭击导致莱姆斯不得不终身经受嗜血欲的折磨和旁人的孤立，此后他还在两场惨祸中失去了全部的朋友，但被生活施加重重厄运之后，他仍是个平和、坚定的好人。这是他身上最令我敬佩的地方。

“你听说过有个叫混血王子的人吗？”我突然想起了这事。

“巫师没有王子。”卢平怔了一下，微笑道，“你想用这个称号吗？我以为‘救世之星’已经够了。”

“这跟我无关！”我抗议道，“混血王子是以前在霍格沃茨待过的人。我拿了他使用过的魔药课本。他在上面写满了咒语，我觉得是他发明的咒语。有一个是倒挂金钟——”

“哦，这个咒语在我上霍格沃茨的时候很流行。”卢平怀念地说，“我五年级的时候有几个月，经常有人被提着脚踝倒吊在空中，没法动弹。”

“那么闭耳塞听呢？”我装作不经意地问，“我在书上也看到了这个。这个咒语能让人听不见你在做什么。”

“闭耳塞听？呣，我没听说过。”卢平沉吟着，“那本书是什么时候的，哈利？”

“大概五十年前的。”

“那和我上学的年代相距很远了。魔咒的流行都是一阵一阵的，也许它过去流行过也说不定。”

赛蒂娜的最后一首歌播完了。没过多久，芙蓉决定模仿她唱《一锅火热的爱》，看到韦斯莱夫人的表情之后，大家都把这当做了上床睡觉的信号。我和罗恩爬到阁楼上，那儿被木板临时隔成了两半，我在其中一半里有张行军床。这个安排让我感觉韦斯莱夫人还没有完全放弃把我和罗恩凑在一块的念头，当然她也很喜欢赫敏，但相较之下她更热切地希望我能真正变成韦斯莱家的一份子。自我在火车站台上第一次遇见他们一家时起她便对我视如己出，这种坚持现下显得有些令人尴尬，但某种程度上也很让我感动。

罗恩则对此全无意识，我听到他倒在床上的动静，一分钟不到他就打起了鼾。我睡前习惯性地清空了思绪，但还是觉得自己历经了一连串模糊的梦境，里面充满鬼魅的阴影和被咬孩子的哭声。


	21. Chapter 21

假期的最后几天，咒骂魔法部成了我们最喜欢的活动。魔法部长鲁弗斯·斯克林杰圣诞当天亲自来到陋居，试图说服我成为魔法部的吉祥物，以宣传他们为巫师界和平付出的努力。我会把“当面嘲讽魔法部长”记入我的个人成就清单。

过完新年几天后的一个傍晚，我、罗恩和金妮在厨房火炉边排着队准备返回霍格沃茨。魔法部安排了这个一次性的飞路网连接，好让学生能快速安全地返校。只有韦斯莱夫人为我们送行，韦斯莱先生、弗雷德、乔治、比尔和芙蓉都要上班。说再见时韦斯莱夫人流泪了，近来一丁点儿小事都会引起她的伤感。自从圣诞节那天珀西眼镜上被泼了防风草根酱（弗雷德、乔治和金妮都有功劳），冲出家门之后，她就时不时地会哭起来。

“别哭，妈妈，”金妮拍着母亲的背说，韦斯莱夫人这时正伏在她的肩头抽泣，“没事的……”

“就是，别为我们担心，”罗恩说，让母亲在他面颊上印下一个湿漉漉的吻，“也别为珀西担心，他就是头蠢猪，不是什么损失，是不是？”

韦斯莱夫人接着又搂住了我，抽泣得更厉害了。我轻声安慰着她，心底窜上一阵对珀西的愤怒。即便在他选择支持魔法部、去年还对生命垂危的韦斯莱先生和罗恩不闻不问之后，他的家人仍一如既往地深爱着他。如果砍掉一条腿能让我拥有这样的家人，我会毫不犹豫地这么做。

“答应我要照顾好自己……别惹麻烦……”韦斯莱夫人在我耳边说。

“我一直是这样的，韦斯莱夫人，”我说，“我喜欢安静的生活，你知道。”

她含着眼泪笑了，退到了后面。

“那么，要好好的，你们每一个……”

我走进碧绿的炉火，喊了一声“霍格沃茨！”，最后瞥了一眼陋居的厨房和韦斯莱夫人的泪容，就被火焰包围了。在高速旋转中我模糊地看见一些巫师的房间，都是没等看清就一闪而过了。然后我转得慢下来，端端正正地停在麦格教授的壁炉里，她正批改作业，在我爬出来时连头也没抬。

“晚上好，波特。别把地毯搞上太多灰。”

“我不会的，教授。”

接着罗恩和金妮先后钻出了壁炉，我们三个一块离开办公室朝格兰芬多塔走去。圣诞期间公共休息室换了口令，好在我们正一筹莫展时赫敏到了，她刚从海格那回来，脸冻得红彤彤的，帽子和围巾上满是雪粒融化成的水珠。

“你们圣诞节过得好吗？”她微笑着轮流看过我们，和罗恩对视得稍久一些。

“嗯，”罗恩也咧嘴笑着，“事儿挺多的，鲁弗斯·斯克林杰还跑来了陋居一趟。”

“真的吗？他去做什么？”

金妮使劲清清嗓子，罗恩和赫敏猛醒过来。

“哈利，我有个东西要给你。”赫敏飞快地说，“哦等等，口令——戒酒。”

“正确。”胖夫人有气无力地说，旋开身体，露出了肖像洞口。

“她怎么了？”我问。

“显然是圣诞节玩得太疯了。”赫敏说，坚决不看罗恩，“她跟她的朋友维奥莱特把魔咒课教室走廊那幅画着几个醉修士的图里的酒全喝光了。总之……”

她爬进肖像洞，罗恩看看我和金妮，跟了上去。

金妮耸耸肩，“恭喜。”

“跟罗恩说去。”我笑了。

“我得提醒他千万要养成大庭广众下搂搂抱抱的习惯。”金妮说着也爬了进去，我随后跟上。

赫敏要给我的东西是另一张邓不利多的字条，他的下次课在明晚，我高兴地把它收起来。“太好了，我有好多事要告诉他——还有你。我们坐下来吧——”

“不了，谢谢。我说好要去见迪安的。”金妮不是很热心地说，转身走了。

我们三个找了张桌子坐下，我又给赫敏讲了一遍晚会上他俩离开之后发生了什么，赫敏听到阿尔文的事时目光精明起来，但我说完后她丝毫没表现出想讨论这个的意思，反倒把话题引向了马尔福引起的小插曲。

“你觉得斯内普看上去像知道马尔福在做什么吗？”她问。

“我觉得他知道。而且他因为某种原因对他很不高兴。”我说，“马尔福看上去不太好，他的事儿办得肯定不怎么顺心。我从活点地图上看到他这个圣诞没回家。”

“他肯定怕得要死，完成不了主子的任务。”罗恩有点幸灾乐祸，“如果斯内普在帮神秘人，那就能解释他为什么对马尔福不高兴了，是不是？”

“我们还不能确定马尔福在为神秘人工作呢，”赫敏瞪了他一眼，“而且这样的话他没理由不向斯内普求助呀。你在地图上看到过他和斯内普单独见面吗，哈利？”

“没有。”我回答，对赫敏还不相信我的判断有些不满。

“除非他的任务要对斯内普保密。”赫敏望着房间另一头，陷入了沉思。“但既然你觉得他知道马尔福在做什么……”

“我可不会说我能百分百解读斯内普的表情。”我赶紧说。

“你可以下次到他脑子里好好看看。”罗恩提出。

“我现在连阻止他都不能完全做到，别说进他脑子里找什么东西了。”我说，“要是斯内普的秘密这么容易被看到，他早就被神秘人干掉了。”

“但是既然你进过他的脑子这么多次，总该有所了解。”赫敏说，“你觉得我们能信任他吗？”

我诧异地看向赫敏，她通常才是我们中最坚定地说要相信斯内普的人。我脑子里关于斯内普的充满怨恨的那部分——也就是几乎全部——尖叫着“不可能”，但那天在斯内普脑子里感受到的东西随之浮现出来，如此强烈的情感是做不了假的，我太熟悉它们了。邓不利多从来没提过斯内普为什么会倒向我们这一方，难道伏地魔也杀死过他所爱的人——

“哈利？”

罗恩的声音将我拉回现实，我沉吟着，“我不知道……我没有发现什么特别可疑的东西。暂时可以，也许。”

“好——吧。”赫敏打量了我一会，决定放过这个话题。“对了，你们刚才说斯克林杰去了陋居？”

晚上剩下的时间是在友好的气氛中度过的，我们共同批判了魔法部长。赫敏跟罗恩一致认为在去年的事情之后魔法部还敢来找我帮忙，脸皮实在厚得可以。

第二天早上新学期开始，六年级学生收到了一个惊喜：公共休息室的布告牌上钉出了一张关于幻影移形课的告示，所有在八月三十一日前年满十七周岁的学生都可以参加这项课程。我和赫敏立刻交了报名费，罗恩小声说要等家里把钱邮来，凭我们对他的了解我或赫敏也都不会提出要给他垫付。

大家都在兴奋地谈论这件事，对随时随地消失和出现充满向往。魔咒课上罗恩把我曾经随从显形的事透露给了西莫，结果这一天剩下的时间我都被要我讲幻影移形的学生包围了，我对幻影移形非常不舒服这点实话实说，但这只是让他们面露敬畏而不是失去兴趣。晚上八点差十分他们还在要求我回答细节问题，我只好谎称要去图书馆还书，才抽身出来赶到邓不利多那儿上课。

邓不利多办公室的灯亮着，历任校长的肖像在相框里轻轻打着鼾。冥想盆又摆在了桌上，他双手扶着盆沿，右手仍是焦黑色，看起来一点也没有好转。我第一百次纳闷是什么造成了这样的损伤，但既然邓不利多说过以后会告诉我，我也就没有再问。

“我听说圣诞节你见过魔法部长？”邓不利多问。

“是，他对我不大满意。”

“是啊，”邓不利多叹道，“他对我也不大满意。我们尽量不要因痛苦而消沉，哈利，继续奋斗。”

邓不利多的小玩笑总能让我由内而外地放松下来，“他要我告诉巫师界说魔法部干得很出色。”

邓不利多笑了，“这原是福吉的主意。他在任的最后那些天，拼命要保住职位，曾经想要见你，希望你能支持他——”

“在福吉去年干了那一切之后？”我忍住一声冷笑，“在乌姆里奇之后？”

“我告诉福吉不可能，但他离职后这个主意并没有死。斯克林杰被任命几小时后我们见了一面，他要求我安排和你面谈——”

“你们就为这个发生了争执？”我脱口而出，“《预言家日报》上登了。”

“《预言家日报》的确偶尔会报道一些真相，”邓不利多说，“虽然可能是无意的。对，我们就是为此发生了争执。看来鲁弗斯终于还是设法堵到了你。”

“他指责我‘彻头彻尾是邓不利多的人’。”

“他真无礼。”

“我说我是的。”

邓不利多张嘴想说话，但又闭上了。在我身后，凤凰福克斯发出一声轻柔、悦耳的低鸣。我突然发现邓不利多明亮的蓝眼睛有些湿润，这令我大为窘迫，只得低头看着自己的膝盖。好在邓不利多再开口时相当平静。

“我很感动，哈利。”

“斯克林杰想知道你不在霍格沃茨的时候会去哪儿。”

“是啊，他很爱打听这个。”邓不利多的声音愉快起来，我感到可以抬头了。“他甚至企图盯我的梢，真是有趣。他派德力士跟踪我，这可不大好，我已经被迫对德力士用过魔咒，非常遗憾地又用了一次。”

“所以他们还不知道你去哪儿？”我问，希望就这个问题获得更多信息，但邓不利多只是从半月形眼镜片的上方望着我笑了笑。

“是啊，他们不知道，现在告诉你也还为时过早。现在，我建议我们继续上课，除非有别的事——？”

我张了张嘴，关于斯内普、马尔福和伏地魔的疑虑接连从我脑中闪过。

“没有，先生。我们开始吧。”


	22. Chapter 22

第二天早饭时，我匆匆将邓不利多新一次课的内容和他给我留下的任务告诉了罗恩和赫敏。由于赫敏的时间表实在太满，我们直到晚上才能聚在一块讨论这件事，这时我和赫敏都已经分别遭受了挫折。

“我没找到任何关于魂器的详细介绍！”她一屁股坐到我和罗恩身边，震惊得连为我今天又用王子的知识在魔药课上取巧的事生气都忘了。“我花了好几个小时把禁书区里我还没看过的书的目录全都翻了一遍，甚至找了最可怕的书，教你怎么熬制最恐怖的魔药的那些——都没有！我只在《至毒魔法》的序言中找到了这个，你听——‘关于魂器这一最邪恶的魔法发明，在此不加论述，亦不予指导’……那干吗要提啊？”

她啪地合上那本旧书，它发出幽灵般的哀号。但赫敏显然没有服输，她把《至毒魔法》塞进书包时我瞟见包里满当当地装着好几本陈旧的大部头。

“斯拉格霍恩那边完全没希望，”我郁闷地说，“我问他知不知道魂器的时候他简直都要给我念咒了。”

“你那样直接问当然行不通了。”赫敏毫不客气地说，“否则邓不利多根本不需要把任务都交给你。”

“那我该怎么做，给他下迷情剂？”我恼火地反问。

“哦，我不知道，为什么不问问那位想出了粪石妙计的王子呢？”

“赫敏——”

“但这可真奇怪，”罗恩忙插进话来，“邓不利多亲自出手都要不到的记忆，他为什么觉得哈利能拿到？”

“他可能发现哈利对斯拉格霍恩有特别的影响力。”赫敏答道，“他之前不是带着哈利去劝说斯拉格霍恩复职吗？”

“而且他估计还发现我在一无所知的时候更有用。”我嘀咕。

“别这么想，哈利！”赫敏说，“邓不利多只是有自己的打算。”

“他自己的打算都有自己的打算。”罗恩接道，被赫敏瞪了一眼。“真希望我们能知道魂器到底是什么，好弄明白少年神秘人为什么这么想要它。不过你们觉得斯拉格霍恩会不会有问题？我是说，最邪恶的魔法书都认为过于邪恶的东西，神秘人却觉得他会有所了解，这不奇怪吗？而且他还当过神秘人的院长呢。”

“你是说神秘人可能还和他有联系？”赫敏问。

“不是没可能啊，他之前都退休了那么多年，怎么会在这节骨眼上突然同意接着回来教课？”罗恩说。“而且如果他就是马尔福的上司，那就能解释很多事情了。比如马尔福为什么不找斯内普帮忙。”

这个可能性我之前倒是没想过。“他之前为了躲避伏地魔东躲西藏了一年多，邓不利多费了好大劲才找到他。”

“那只是他自己这么说，是不是？也许他想被找到呢。”罗恩沉吟着说，“而且马尔福上哪儿搞到这么多复方汤剂？”

“地下教室有一大缸呢，要偷到并不是很难。”赫敏说。

“可斯拉格霍恩要这么多复方汤剂做什么？”

“我还是觉得这不太可能。”我皱起眉头，“斯拉格霍恩看上去不像那种会参与谋杀的人，我是说，他很聪明但是……”

“——他没那胆量。”赫敏接道，“但邓不利多也说了他是高明的大脑封闭术师，所以他才需要你去要那段记忆。”

“也许这就是个秘密任务，邓不利多想让哈利摸清斯拉格霍恩的底细。”罗恩深思熟虑地说。

赫敏并不赞同，“我不觉得邓不利多会让哈利冒这种险，如果他真的有所怀疑。”

然而悲哀的是，在所有邓不利多认为我应该做的冒险事中，这件怕还排不上号。我没把这个想法说出来，与他们又讨论了一阵，等话题不知怎的又被扯到我今天靠王子的办法在魔药课取得夸奖这件事，公共休息室的人已经所剩无几。我们都同意先想办法弄清楚魂器究竟是什么，要记忆的事可以再过几天等斯拉格霍恩放松警惕，随后便各自回了宿舍。

此后我没再去问斯拉格霍恩，他对我便又恢复了平日的宠爱，似乎把那件事忘到了脑后。我等着再接到他的晚餐会邀请，打定主意就算聚会跟魁地奇训练冲突也要参加，可是始终没有等到。不仅如此，赫敏和金妮也没接到邀请，并且据她们所知也没有别人接到。我意识到也许斯拉格霍恩并非真的那么健忘，他是下定决心不让我再有问他的机会了。

与此同时，霍格沃茨的图书馆破天荒第一次让赫敏失望了，到二月份她已经翻遍了禁书区，没有找到半点与魂器相关的资料。失望之余，这也让我对罗恩有点抱歉。查找魂器大量占用了赫敏所剩不多的课余时间，他们提早结束了第二次约会，因为赫敏就是没法把一件没做完的事扔在一边去沉浸于自我享受。不过此后罗恩常在没有训练的晚上和她一块去禁书区，我宁可不知道他们忙里偷闲做了些什么。

学校周围的积雪逐渐融化，取而代之的是阴湿。灰紫色的云块低低地压在城堡上空，连绵的寒雨使得草坪变得湿滑、泥泞。为此我们的第一次幻影移形课由操场改为在大礼堂进行，这门课被安排在周六上午，以免影响常规课程。我不得不修改魁地奇训练的时间，这意味着我得再次协调兼顾着高布石俱乐部、魅力俱乐部或者打零工的队员和参训替补们的时间表，以确保周末集中训练的全队合作——又一件伍德没跟我提过的麻烦事。

我们三个来到大礼堂时发现桌子都不见了，雨水敲打着高高的窗户，施了魔法的天花板在头顶上昏暗地旋转着。学生们集合在四名院长和一个小个子巫师的面前，后者苍白得出奇，睫毛透明、头发纤细，有一种不真实感，好像一阵风就会把他吹走。他大概就是魔法部派来指导教授幻影移形的老师，看上去经常移形和显形削弱了他的体质，又或者这种纤弱的体形最适于消失。

“上午好，”当学生们到齐、院长们叫大家安静下来之后，那位巫师说，“我叫威基·泰克罗斯，在接下来的十二周中将担任你们的幻影显形课指导教师，希望能帮你们为这次幻影显形考试做好准备——”

“马尔福，安静听讲！”麦格教授厉声说。

大家转过头，马尔福脸色暗红，满面怒容地从克拉布身边走开了，他们刚才似乎正在小声争吵。我瞥了一眼斯内普，他好像也很恼火，不过显然是因为麦格教授批评了他学院的学生，而不是因为马尔福不守纪律。

“——到那时，许多同学也许已有能力参加考试。”泰克罗斯继续说，仿佛没有被打断似的。“大家也许知道，在霍格沃茨校内一般无法幻影显形和移形。校长特地撤销了魔法，将这一限制解除一小时，仅仅在大礼堂里，让大家可以练习。我强调一下，不可幻影显形到礼堂的墙外，谁要是尝试谁就是不明智的。现在我希望大家各自站好，在身前留够五英尺的空间。”

礼堂里一片混乱，学生们开始散开、撞到一起或者叫别人走出自己的领地。院长们在学生中走来走去，帮他们排好位置，调解纠纷。

“哈利，你去哪儿？”赫敏在我身后问。

我没有回答，而是迅速穿过人群，从正尖叫着着给几个拉文克劳学生找位子的弗立维教授面前走了过去，绕过正在轰赶赫奇帕奇学生站队的斯普劳特教授，随后又躲开了厄尼·麦克米兰，钻到人群的末尾，站到正趁乱继续跟克拉布争吵的马尔福身后。克拉布站在五英尺外，看上去挺不服气。

“我不知道还要多久，知道吗？”马尔福凶狠地说，“时间比我想的要长。”

克拉布张开嘴巴，但马尔福似乎猜到了他要说什么。

“听着，我在干什么不关你的事，克拉布，你和高尔只管执行命令和放哨！”

“我要是想让朋友为我放哨，就会告诉他们我在干什么。”我用刚好能让马尔福听见的声音说。

马尔福猛然转身，一只手疾速抓向魔杖，但此时四位院长正在高喊“安静！”礼堂里静了下来，他慢慢地转过身去。

“谢谢，”泰克罗斯说，“现在……”

他一挥魔杖。每个学生面前的地上立刻出现了一个老式的木圈。

“幻影显形时最重要的是要记住三个D！”泰克罗斯说，“当前，就是你们面前的木圈里面。现在请把注意力集中到你们的目标上。”

接下来的两个小时在晕乎乎的原地转圈和泰克罗斯强调“目标、决心、从容”或者类似的玩意的声音中过去，汉娜不小心和自己的一条腿分开了是整堂课最激动人心的事。无聊使我更难以将心思放在面前那个愚蠢的木桶圈上，克拉布和高尔在给马尔福放哨早就不是什么新闻了，但听到马尔福亲口承认它不知怎的还是让我激动异常。

课程结束后罗恩边走出礼堂边和赫敏分享每个让他们觉得有希望成功的细节，我无暇理会，径直奔向最近的盥洗室，反锁小间的门，给门外施闭耳塞听咒，接着掏出了活点地图。斯拉格霍恩晚会那次之后我不打算再犯相同的错误了。令我失望的是马尔福正和他的斯莱特林小团体一块待在公共休息室里，但我随即决定今后只要看到他在什么需要克拉布和高尔放哨的地方，我就披上隐形衣前往查探。


	23. Chapter 23

尽管我决心抓到马尔福，事情始终没出现转机。马尔福仍旧定期消失在有求必应屋里，高尔和克拉布在外边放哨，而我还是没有想到一个能让屋子也为我打开的要求。

时间由二月进入三月，天气没什么变化，只是潮湿又加上了多风。所有公共休息室布告牌上都贴出一张告示，说这次去霍格莫德的旅行取消了，大家都很不满，罗恩怨气冲天。

“是我的生日啊！我一直盼着呢！”

“并不特别意外，是不是？”我说，“在凯蒂出事之后。”

凯蒂还没从圣芒戈魔法伤病医院回来。而且《预言家日报》又报道了新的失踪事件，包括几位霍格沃茨学生的亲戚。

“现在我能盼的只有无聊的幻影显形了！”罗恩丧气地说。

三节课下来，幻影显形还是那么困难，只是又有几个人做得分了身。挫折感在增强，学生对威基·泰克罗斯以及他那三个D起了不少抵触情绪，因此给他起了好些绰号，最礼貌的是狗臭屁和粪脑袋。

三月一日早上赫敏又早早把我喊了起来，我把送给罗恩的礼物塞进包里想叫上她一块去罗恩的寝室，但她只是摇着头神秘地笑了笑，下楼吃早饭去了。

“生日快乐，罗恩，”他把纸包扔到罗恩床上，落在一小堆包裹中间，它们大概是家养小精灵夜里送来的。“送你一件礼物。”

“同喜同喜。”罗恩迷迷糊糊地说。

他拆纸包的时候我翻找着活点地图，打算再看看马尔福的动向。地图被今早塞进去的书压在了下边，我把书倒在罗恩床上，接着摊开地图，用魔杖敲了敲它：“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”

“太棒了，哈利！”罗恩兴奋地叫了起来，挥舞着那双魁地奇守门员手套。

“小意思。”我心不在焉地说，手指从地图上几个马尔福常去的地点挨个指过去，“不在寝室，不在公共休息室，好像也不在礼堂——这里人太多了……”

罗恩没回答，他正在拆礼物，不时发出开心的大叫。我察看到斯内普办公室时他突然戳了我一下，“嘿，这玩意儿你不吃了吧？”

“什么？”我抬头看了一眼，看到他手里举着块蜂蜜公爵的榛子巧克力，大概是上次去霍格莫得的时候买的，被遗落在了书包的角落。包装袋皱巴巴的，巧克力显然已经被包里的东西压碎了。“不吃了。我建议你也别吃，它大概过保质期了。”

“保质期是什么？”罗恩已经把巧克力包装袋撕开了，他边吃边接着夸耀爸妈送他的手表，念叨着明年还要再成年一回。

我把目光又放回活点地图上，最终确认马尔福又消失了，奇怪的是这次克拉布和高尔没在有求必应屋外给他放哨——他俩不干了？还是城堡里还有别的活点地图显示不出来的地方？我念了句“恶作剧完毕”，纳闷地把东西收起来，招呼了罗恩一声就往外走。

快走到宿舍门口时，我发现罗恩还没动身，而是倚在床柱上，凝视着被雨水洗刷的窗户，脸上带着一种古怪的茫然表情。

“罗恩，吃早饭。”

“我不饿。”

我瞪着他，你可不是每天都能从罗恩嘴里听到这句话的。“你刚才饿得连我放了好几个月的巧克力都吃掉了。”

“唉，好吧，我跟你下去，”罗恩叹了口气，“可我不想吃。”

我打量着他。“那巧克力坏了，是不是？”

“不是这么回事，”罗恩又叹了口气，“你……你不懂。”

“算了吧。”我说着转身去开门。

“哈利！”罗恩突然叫道。

“什么？”

“哈利，我受不了了！”

“你受不了什么了？”我吃了一惊，看到罗恩脸色很苍白，好像病了。

“我没法不想他！”罗恩沙哑地说。

有一瞬间我以为他在说赫敏，但是——“他？”

“我想他不知道我的存在。”罗恩说着绝望地一摆手。

“你说的是谁？”我问。

“里昂·格里芬！”罗恩柔声道，整个面孔发亮，好像被一道最纯净的阳光照透了。

我们对视了近一分钟，我才说，“这个玩笑，对吧？”

“我想……哈利，我想我爱他。”罗恩用奇怪的声音说。

“你爱……”我瞠目结舌，瞪着罗恩那张温柔、苦恼、喜悦、渴望的脸。老天。

罗恩抓住了我的肩膀，脸凑到我眼前，“我爱他，你听到了吗？他那桀骜不驯的表情，棱角分明的颊骨——”

门口猛地传来一声抽气声，我回过头去，看到赫敏抓着门把手，脸上是看到自己最可怕的噩梦成真了的表情。

“快帮帮我！”我喊道，“罗恩不对劲！”

不等赫敏作出反应，罗恩突然推开了我，他胡乱地企图把不成对的两只鞋往脚上套，还穿反了左右脚。“我必须去见他，对他的爱已经快要令我窒息了，我不能……”

赫敏走到我们面前，看上去完全糊涂了。“他要去见——？”

“里昂·格里芬。”我说，完全不知道怎么将事情经过描述得不那么荒谬，“他好像突然疯狂地爱上了他，我不知道这是怎么——”

“看着我，罗恩。”赫敏蹲下身，仔细端详罗恩的脸，后者看到她时愣了一下，突然拼命挣扎起来，“赫敏，不！我要去见他，我要——”

他把拳头捶向自己的脑袋，我赶忙抓住他的手，赫敏却飞快地抽身走开了。我一个人要制住发狂的罗恩几乎是不可能的事。

“赫敏！他出问题了！快来搭把手！”

“你让我的每次呼吸变得甜美。”赫敏突然说。

“老天啊，别连你也——”我把膝盖压在罗恩肚子上转过头，却见赫敏正仔细嗅着刚才那块巧克力的包装纸，她把一张卡片扔在我面前。

你让我的每次呼吸变得甜美。——L. K. G.

“迷情剂，很可能已经放了很久了。放的时间越长药劲会越强。”赫敏说着，过来帮我的忙，罗恩碰到她时像被火烫了似的抽搐起来，差点把我俩都掀下去，“这东西是哪来的？”

“我不知道！”我扯着嗓子盖过罗恩倾诉自己不朽爱慕的声音，“我从来没接近过格里芬！我上次见到他——哦！”我醒悟过来，“老鼻涕虫的晚会之前！他在走廊上撞了我，一定是那时候趁机把巧克力塞进了我的包里——”

但罗恩似乎只听进去了一个词。“格里芬！你刚才在说里昂？哈利——你认识他？能给我介绍介绍吗？”

他再次抓住我，我无助地看向赫敏，她正以一种我很熟悉的表情盯着罗恩，我简直可以听见她的大脑疯狂运转的声音。

“你能配出解药吗？”我问。

“本来或许可以，但他已经把巧克力全吃了，我不知道里面放的是哪一种。”赫敏焦躁地说，“最稳妥的办法是等药效自然过去——”

“——谁知道这段时间他会干出什么来？”我说，罗恩又开始捶打自己了，“这个反应正常吗？”

“不。就算是过期的迷情剂也不会导致自残行为，我觉得这是因为它和他的内心……起了冲突。”赫敏说，每当她说话时罗恩就挣扎得更厉害，她只好离我俩远远的。

“恭喜，看来他真的很爱你——唉哟！”我绝望地喊道，罗恩一肘子打在我下颌，“然后现在怎么办？”

“告诉他里昂·格里芬在斯拉格霍恩的办公室！”赫敏说。

“什么——？”我一下子明白过来，“罗恩！罗恩，听我说，格里芬现在在斯拉格霍恩办公室，我这就带你去见他，好吗？你得穿得端正点儿——”

“我先过去！”赫敏跑出了房间。

我帮着罗恩穿上成对的袜子和鞋，向他保证他看上去英俊过人，然后领着他出了宿舍，又穿过公共休息室。里面的人之前已经看到赫敏匆匆跑过去，我和罗恩的出现引起了一阵窃窃私语，但我顾不了这么多了。

赫敏给我们开了门，她随即藏到门后不让罗恩看到，后者显然也没有去注意的心思。罗恩立刻开始满屋子寻找格里芬，我跟着他冲进热烘烘又拥挤的书房，看到斯拉格霍恩正在里边摆弄一大堆瓶瓶罐罐。

“教授！还要多久——”

“我看不到他，哈利——他把他藏起来了吗？”罗恩哀呼。

“他马上就来，小伙子。”斯拉格霍恩拿着一个水晶瓶走过来，“把它喝了，这是滋补神经的，能让你在他来时保持镇静。”

“太棒了。”罗恩迫不及待地说，咕嘟一声喝下了解药。

我、斯拉格霍恩和悄悄走到他身后的赫敏观察着他。有那么一刻，罗恩笑嘻嘻地望着我们，然后他的笑容慢慢消失了，变成了极度的恐惧。

“恢复正常了？”我笑着问，斯拉格霍恩也呵呵地笑了。

“非常感谢您，教授。”赫敏笑着说，亲了罗恩一下。我有点惊讶，她极少当着旁人的面这么做。“晚些时候我们可是得谈谈这个，罗恩。”

罗恩跌坐到旁边的扶手椅上，像霜打了一般。

“不客气，我的孩子。”斯拉格霍恩说，一边急忙走到一个摆满饮料的桌子前，“我有黄油啤酒、葡萄酒，还有最后一瓶橡木陈酿的蜂蜜酒。我本来打算拿它做邓不利多的圣诞礼物，不过反正他也不知道，对吧？嗯……我们为什么不打开它，庆祝一下韦斯莱先生的生日呢？要驱散爱情幻灭的痛苦，莫过于一杯好酒……”

他又大笑起来，我也笑了，意识到这是个机会。自上次灾难性的试探过后这还是第一次我和斯拉格霍恩同时待在一个没有外人的场合，罗恩和赫敏会帮着我，也许我们可以让斯拉格霍恩保持好心情，喝下足够的蜂蜜酒——

“来吧，”斯拉格霍恩递给我们每人一杯蜂蜜酒，举着杯子说，“生日快乐，拉尔夫——”

“——罗恩——”我小声说，但斯拉格霍恩和罗恩都没有听见。斯拉格霍恩还在祝酒，罗恩则已经一仰脖子把整杯酒喝了下去。下一秒，我突然感到出了可怕的问题。

“罗恩！”赫敏尖叫起来。

罗恩掉了杯子，想从椅子上站起来，但却倒了下去。他四肢剧烈的痉挛着，口吐白沫，眼珠凸了出来。

“教授！”我大叫，“赫敏！快想想办法！”

可是斯拉格霍恩吓呆了，赫敏抓着罗恩的手，惊恐地呼唤他的名字。罗恩抽搐着，呼吸困难，皮肤开始变青。

“怎么——可是——”斯拉格霍恩结结巴巴地说。

“粪石！”我冲向斯拉格霍恩的配药包，把里边的东西全倒在桌子上，“你把它放在哪了？！”

“粪石飞来！”赫敏抽出魔杖叫道，一块小石头嗖一下从我面前瓶瓶罐罐中飞向她，她一把接住，跟我一块撬开罗恩的嘴，将它塞进了罗恩的喉咙。

罗恩剧烈地哆嗦了一下，咕噜噜倒吸了一口气，身体瘫软不动了。


	24. Chapter 24

我们把罗恩送到校医院后，邓不利多、麦格、金妮、韦斯莱夫妇和双胞胎先后出现了，每个人都要求听好几遍罗恩中毒的经过。斯拉格霍恩不知何时消失了，我讲得口干舌燥，赫敏则是煞白着脸恐惧地站在一旁，只有在麦格主动向她询问时才哑着嗓子说几句。我们在门外等了一整天，每当有人进去或出来时便努力朝里面张望，直到晚上八点庞弗雷夫人才允许我们进去。

一进门，赫敏就抢到病床边握住了罗恩的手，我给她搬来了一把椅子。罗恩在昏睡中发出模糊的嘟囔，我们在他周围接着讨论此次袭击，赫敏仍没有参与。过了一会海格风风火火地冲进了校医院，确认罗恩没事后也加入了话题。

“不管是为了什么，我认为这两次事件之间有联系。”讨论接近尾声时，赫敏轻声总结道，“第一，两次本来都该致命的，却没有致命，尽管这纯粹是运气。第二，毒药和项链似乎都没害到原定要害的人。当然，”她沉吟地说，“这样看来幕后那个人更加阴险，因为他们为了袭击真正的目标似乎不在乎干掉多少人。”

还没有人对这个不祥的预言做出回答，病房的门又开了，韦斯莱夫妇匆匆走向病床。他们上次探视只是确定罗恩能完全康复，现在韦斯莱夫人给了我一个让我窒息的拥抱，紧接着又拥抱了赫敏。他们的感激令我手足无措，好在庞弗雷夫人立刻进来提示我们最多只能同时有六个人探视，我和海格当即退出了房间。我本以为赫敏会留下，但她在罗恩额头上印下一个吻，跟上了我们。关上病房门时我看到罗恩的家人们都对刚才的一幕报以温暖、戏谑或宽慰的微笑。

我们在走廊上遇到了费尔奇，他和海格很快开始冲着对方叫喊，我和赫敏则赶紧抄近道回了格兰芬多塔。睡眼惺忪的胖夫人很不高兴地放我们进了公共休息室，里边现在空无一人，壁炉里的炉灰即将燃尽。我今天已经重复够多次事情经过了，因此很高兴消息还没传开。但没等我松口气，赫敏突然抱住了我，将脸埋在我的脖子上抽泣。

“没事了，赫敏。”我笨拙地抚摸她的后背，试图安抚她，“罗恩没事，他好好的。很快就可以出院了。”

“我没法想象……如果他……”赫敏断断续续地说，“他差点就……”

“他没事。”我坚定地说，“我们救了他。”

赫敏放声哭了出来，泪水洇湿了我的肩膀。我抱住她，劫后余生的庆幸像是从天而降：如果我们中没有人想起粪石，如果斯拉格霍恩那里没有粪石，如果粪石对这种毒药无效……有那么多种可能性会让罗恩再也无法回到我们身边，但他现在正沉睡在校医院里，不久便会平安归来。我无法想象没有罗恩在，更想象不出失去了他赫敏会变成什么样。我们三人共享着一种稳定、牢不可破的联系，我们承受不了失去任何一个，我们总会回到彼此身边。

“对不起，”过了许久，赫敏直起身来，擦着眼泪，“我只是没法……这太蠢了，刚才罗恩在那里面的时候我满脑子里只想着我们甚至没完成过一次正式的约会。我总是有那么多事要做，要看那么多书——我的作业、查找混血王子和魂器……然后顺便地，我有时会‘抽空’和他在一起——但那些东西根本就无关紧要！”她激烈地说，令我畏缩的憎恨在她脸上闪过，“那些东西有什么意义？它们占用了那么多我本该和他一起度过的时间，我浪费了那么多时间，如果……”

几乎只是一下心跳的时间，恐慌击中了我，我抓住了赫敏的手。

“没有如果。”赫敏的手沾满冷汗，在我手里颤抖。“听着，赫敏，你已经浪费掉了那些时间，罗恩也已经得救了。明天我们会再去看他，你可以陪他一整天。然后等罗恩醒了，你要第一时间告诉他你现在所想的事。你会告诉他你有多么爱他，你再也不会浪费一分一秒的时间，并且全心全意地感激上天没让自己太晚发现这点。”

赫敏深呼吸镇定了一下自己，“你对罗恩也说过这些话，是不是？”

“差不多吧，不那么生动，大概。”我松了口气，“说起来，你们第二天就和好了，我还从没问过你们说了什么呢。”

“哦。”赫敏露出一个更为真实的微笑，“他在图书馆通往格兰芬多塔的路上堵住了我，好半天都没憋出一句话来。我绕过他接着往前走，他就抓住了我的手臂。我生气了，说‘罗纳德·韦斯莱——’，然后他突然很大声地说‘哈利是不是喜欢迪——’哦对不起，哈利！”

我松开了赫敏的手，等了一会儿才谨慎地开口，“好吧……那像是他的风格。”

“我很抱歉。”赫敏担忧而愧疚地注视着我。

“这没什么，”我握紧了拳头，“很高兴听到这件事还能起什么好的——”

“你在这儿，波特！”

我们俩同时惊得跳了起来，远处座位上冒出一个庞大的身影，我定睛一看，是考迈克·麦克拉根。

“我一直在等你回来，”麦克拉根说，没理会赫敏和我拔出的魔杖，“准是打了个盹儿。我看到他们把韦斯莱抬到校医院去了，看样子他不能参加下星期的比赛了。”

“你们聊，我先走了。”赫敏说，匆匆上了通向寝室的阶梯。

“哦，对了，魁地奇。”我把魔杖插回牛仔裤的腰带，疲惫地捋了一下头发，“是啊……他可能去不了。”

我没有理由拒绝麦克拉根加入训练的要求，我此前甚至没有考虑将他列为参训替补，但他的确是选拔赛上表现第二好的人。在第二天晚上的训练中他显然急于证明自己才是最优选择，而且不止是关于守门员的，他不停地批评其他队员的动作、纠正我的战术配置，却时常因分心漏球，我不得不提醒了他好几次让他干好自己的活，以及我才是队长。训练结束时我已经不止一次地怀疑没有守门员会比有他在更好。

往后的几次训练中情况也没有任何改善，在麦克拉根能在球门上集中精力的几个一小会儿功夫他确实打得不赖，但他同其他队员的配合同罗恩状态最差时不相上下，到赛前的最后一次训练结束为止半数以上队员都明确表明了给他施咒的愿望，有的还不止一次。

“至少再等一天，”我在更衣室里小声对金妮说，“我们这会儿可没有第二个替补守门员可用了，好吗？”

回宿舍前我到校医院看望了罗恩，走进病房时不意外地听到赫敏讲解甘普基本变形法则的声音。床边有张不小的桌子，铺满了书本、论文和复杂的图表。赫敏每天下课后都去罗恩的病房写作业和给他讲今天的课程——我一出现罗恩就投来一个叫苦不迭的求救眼神。

“麦克拉根表现得怎么样？”他紧张地问。

“他就是世界一流我也不想留他，”我说，“他老是教训别人，觉得他在哪个位置都能比我们其他人更好。我巴不得早点儿摆脱他。你最好能早点回来。”

“那就好——”罗恩松了口气，又赶紧纠正自己，“我是说，那可太不幸了。你觉得你们明天有把握把史密斯和格里芬揍扁吗？”

“我倒是有把握明天一比完赛你妹妹就会把麦克拉根揍扁。”我在他床边坐下，“我只好期待这个了。”

“他对金妮——？”罗恩猛地一挺身，赫敏责备地推了他肩膀一下，让他躺好。

“金妮不会有事的，她可是蝙蝠精咒的专家。”我郁闷地说，“但要是明天惨败给史密斯和格里芬，我可能会自杀。”

“你才不会呢。”罗恩大大咧咧地说，“你只要赶在麦克拉根能捣乱之前抓住飞贼就行了，这对你没什么难的。之前有次对阵赫奇帕奇的时候你不到五分钟就把它抓住了，记得吗？虽说我还是希望麦克拉根能出点状况，像是被游走球打中脑门——”

“罗恩！”赫敏好笑地说。

“庞弗雷夫人怎么说？”我问，“你明天能来吗？”

“不能。”罗恩哼了一声，“她怕我‘兴奋过度’。我明明已经完全好了，要上场都没问题——”

“你敢。”赫敏警告，“想快点回去你就得遵守医嘱，罗恩。”

晚上我还得去斯内普那上大脑封闭术课，没待多久便离开了病房，关门时罗恩还在嚷嚷“赛后见”和“祝你好运”。看时间吃饭是肯定来不及了，不过反正把它们再吐到办公室地板上也没那么大吸引力。我匆匆穿过无人的走廊前往地下室，回响的脚步声不知怎的让我有点儿不安，这几次去上大脑封闭术课时都是如此，就好像有人在角落里看着我。转过转角之前我停住了脚步悄悄握住魔杖四下张望，仍没有任何异常。

除了高尔装扮的那个小女孩等在办公室门口。不等我隐藏起来，她已经咣当一声将黄铜天平摔在了地上。我几乎是冲到门口，只来得及听到马尔福喊出最后一句“我知道怎么藏好自己的东西，用不着你操心”。随即门被斯内普一把拉开，他瞪了那个小女孩一眼，后者立即向后退去。这时马尔福气冲冲地从斯内普身边挤出来，阴沉地扫了我一眼，大步流星地走了，小女孩跑着跟在他身后。

斯内普看都没看我一眼，转身进了办公室，黑袍在他身后飘动。我跟进去，将门在身后关上，竭力清空思绪。脑内的种种猜想很快平复，近来我发现这么做变得容易了许多，在使用需要集中精力的魔法——比如无声咒、召唤守护神——时也轻松不少。这样来看我的大脑封闭术的确是有了些进步，至少我更能控制自己的大脑了。

“拿出你的魔杖，波特。”斯内普说。

我深吸一口气，又缓缓呼出来。

“是的，先生。”


	25. Chapter 25

罗恩对比赛的期望算是成真了一半，有人被游走球击中了脑门，但不是麦克拉根，而是我。麦克拉根比赛期间擅离职守去“教导”珀克斯击球，他击出的球远远偏离预定轨道，而我偏就这么巧飞在球前方。结果是我头骨破裂，而格兰芬多以六十比三百二十分输掉了比赛。自我参赛以来格兰芬多还从没有输得这么惨过，如果不是庞弗雷夫人威胁要给我下药，我可能在听到这个消息时就会冲出校医院把麦克拉根修理一顿。

“至少这样你就可以彻底摆脱他了。”罗恩理智地说，在金妮向我们保证其他队员完美代劳了修理麦克拉根的工作后，他为麦克拉根惹祸的开心就开始冒头。据说我刚被送进医院那会儿赫敏连亲带哄才没让他加入痛扁麦克拉根的行列。

“我得用巴波块茎的浓水才能把那幅画面洗掉了。”金妮小声说，横了罗恩一眼，后者正忙着在赫敏讲解图表时盯着她看，“他肯定是故意的。等着瞧吧，他待会说不定会要赫敏喂他吃饭。”

“我开始希望被打中的是我的眼睛了。”我摸了摸额头上裹得像是阿拉伯人缠头巾的绷带，“真不知道庞弗雷夫人干嘛把我安排在这间病房，我在这简直多余得发光发亮。”

“赫敏说这样方便给你们讲题。”金妮窃笑。

我呻吟一声，把脑袋更深地陷进枕头里。

阿尔文出现时我和罗恩正在吃医院的病号饭，让我惊讶的是赫敏很自然地跟阿尔文打了个招呼，被她拉走时罗恩尽管嘟嘟囔囔却也没怎么反抗。我倒希望他能坚持留下来，那晚之后我和阿尔文还没有独处过，病房门一关上尴尬的沉默便降临在我俩之间。

阿尔文左右看看，找了个花瓶把他带来的花插上。花束主要由马蹄莲和兰花组成，淡雅清香。

“我不知道你喜欢什么。”他将花瓶放在我床头。

“这就很好，谢谢。”我说，“你从哪买的花？”

“我托里昂帮我带的，他有些门路。”

“他可真是帮了大忙，是不是？”我冷冷地说。

阿尔文有些不知所措，“哈利，我知道你现在心里不好过，但我们谁都不会为那个守门员把你打伤而高兴的。球队里有好几个人都很关心你的伤情。”

“为了一次输球憎恨整个赫奇帕奇，这就是我在你心目中的形象？打输一场比赛可远不是我经历过最难以忍受的事。”我把餐盘推到一边，感觉怒气像块石头一样压在我的胃里，“‘里昂’有没有告诉你，既然他这么精通如何讨好女孩子，为什么还要用上迷情剂？”

“迷情剂？”阿尔文吃惊的神色使我确认他并不知情，这令我好过了点。

“斯拉格霍恩的晚会前有人往我包里放了块巧克力，如果不是赫敏及时发现它里边加了迷情剂，我可能就吃下去了。”我可不能把罗恩爱上了格里芬的事走漏出去，“除非你还认识第二个名字缩写是L. K. G.的人？”

里昂皱起眉头，“这太过分了。”

“他从来没对其他女孩这么做过？”

“我不清楚。我想没有。大部分时候他并不需要。”阿尔文犹豫地说，“不过他跟我提过一两次，说如果他用迷情剂的话一定会将署名的卡片放在包装里显眼的地方，保证只有喜欢他的女孩才会吃下他送的东西。但我不知道——”

“你觉得这能为他的行为辩护吗？”

“我不是那个意思！我只是说，里昂不会真的……强迫别人做什么——”

“那你的标准可真够低的。”血开始涌上我的脸，“他要给不知情的女孩下药而你觉得这没什么？”

“我不是这——”

“你就是！”他因这谴责后退了一点，“你对他感到愤怒的唯一原因是你喜欢我，是不是？而且格里芬知道这点，你觉得自己被背叛了。如果是随便哪个女孩子，你根本不会在乎她会不会吃掉格里芬的巧克力然后被他骗去干些什么！”

“不是这样的！”阿尔文也提高了音量，“我当时明确告诉了里昂我反对他这么做，我只是没把那当回事。他总是在说他会做这样或者那样的事，但不会真的付诸行动，我以为他只是随口说说。”

“所以你的朋友是个大男子主义的大话精，而你认为这一点问题也没有！”

“他不是……哈丽雅特，我知道你现在对他很生气，但里昂不像你认为的那么坏。”阿尔文急切地说，“他真的很优秀，只是有时候管不住自己的嘴。”

“那他最好小心点儿，不是吗？”我冷淡地说，“斯坦·桑帕克已经在阿兹卡班呆了好几个月，他也只是管不住自己的嘴。”

阿尔文有些恼怒，但他显然不希望争吵进一步升级，抿紧了嘴唇什么也没说。我缓了口气，转换了话题。

“你认识赫敏？”

“我和她聊过几次，她看过很多书。”阿尔文立刻抓住这个话题，“在这里很难遇到跟我读过相同的书的人。”

“你喜欢看书？”

“是的。”谈及阅读似乎让阿尔文精神一振，“我们都很喜欢维克多·雨果，你读过他的《九三年》吗？我一直认为这部小说在……”

我还从没见过阿尔文一口气说这么多话，他絮絮地说了一阵，我则尽力表现得礼貌，直到他意识到我不是真感兴趣。随后他便道晚安离开了，他刚走没多久罗恩和赫敏就回到了病房，罗恩一副等得很不耐烦的样子，但显然收到了赫敏的警告而没有问任何问题。

我和罗恩周一一大早就出了院，赫敏领着我们去吃早饭，路上卢娜·洛夫古德给我送来了邓不利多的字条。卢娜是低我们一级的拉文克劳学生，去年在魔法部跟我们一同作战，是金妮最好的朋友之一。临走前她还给了罗恩一把葱一样的玩意，它叫戈迪根，可以防范大嘴彩球鱼的攻击——我早就放弃了弄明白卢娜嘴里吐出的每个词的意思。

“我对她印象好起来了，对卢娜。”继续向礼堂走去时罗恩说，他笑嘻嘻地拿着那把戈迪根，“我知道她神经有问题，但是她也有些不错的地方。”

“很高兴听到你这么说，如果这能让你不再管她叫‘疯姑娘’。”赫敏愉快地说。

罗恩的出院加上之前在校医院度过的整个周末让新一周的校园生活显得有趣了许多，尽管格兰芬多的桌边还因周六的惨败弥漫着一片愁云惨雾，吃早饭时我的心情还是不错，麦克拉根坐得远离所有人并且努力缩小自己存在感的样子更给这顿饭加了分。

整个上午我都在奔忙中度过，我拜托罗恩和赫敏帮我到教室占座，自己则一下课就到城堡各处找其他队员，通知他们下最后一节课后在门厅集合。午餐时格兰芬多队占据了长桌的一角，我和队员们相互鼓劲，又讨论了决赛赛前的训练计划。离席时大家都显得信心十足，相信尽管形势不利，格兰芬多仍有再夺魁地奇杯的希望。

我的好心情一直保持到晚上的课程，邓不利多问起的第一件事就是我向斯拉格霍恩要关于魂器的记忆的进展——显然，我无言以答。有太多事占据着我的精力：课业、魁地奇、跟踪马尔福、罗恩中毒……如果说有什么我可以拿来为自己辩解的，那就是尽管邓不利多亲自给我单独上课已经是关于这些记忆重要性最有力的证明，但他仍从没向我解释过任何原因。

我不可能对邓不利多说出这些，并确信他对所有事一清二楚。我痛恨让别人失望，而邓不利多表露失望时足以让任何人感觉自己的渺小和崩解。

“那我可否希望，你从此能把这件事往前提一提？如果没有那个记忆，我们以后再上课也就没有什么意义了。”邓不利多平和地说。

“我会的，先生，我会搞到它的。”我立刻热切地说。

“那我们现在就不再谈它了，”邓不利多语气亲切了一些，“接着讲上次的故事。你记得讲到哪儿了吗？”

“记得，先生。伏地魔杀了他的父亲和爷爷奶奶，让人以为是他舅舅干的。然后他回到霍格沃茨向——”我愧疚地停顿了一下，“——向斯拉格霍恩教授打听魂器。”

不久后汤姆·里德尔作为一名备受信赖和期待的优等生从霍格沃茨毕业了，他提出留校担任黑魔法防御术课的教师，仅因年纪太轻而被当时的校长拒绝。接下来里德尔在博金-博克店谋了个职位，利用这家店特殊的地位寻访某些古老遗物——古老到可以追溯至四巨头——的下落。他在赫普兹巴·史密斯处找到了挂坠盒和赫奇帕奇的遗物，而后犯下了人生中的第二场谋杀。又过了些年头里德尔再度回到霍格沃茨谋求教职，这时他已作为“伏地魔”为人所知，外貌也变得与我所知的伏地魔相似。

“他肯定是想教黑魔法防御术。”邓不利多说，“自从我拒绝伏地魔之后，就没有一个黑魔法防御术教师能教到一年以上。”


	26. Chapter 26

在接下来的一个星期里，我绞尽脑汁地思索怎么能让斯拉格霍恩交出真实的记忆，可是没有一点儿灵感。我只好做起如今在无计可施时做得越来越多的事情：翻魔药课本，希望王子在空白处写了点高招。

“我告诉你，那个蠢王子不会帮你的，哈利！”星期天的晚上，赫敏断言，“只有一个办法可以强迫别人做你想让他们做的事，那就是夺魂咒，但那是违法的——”

“嗯，我知道，谢谢，”我看着书，头也不抬地说，“所以我才找不同的东西。邓不利多说吐真剂没用，但可能有别的东西，魔药或魔咒……”

“你的方法不对头，”赫敏说，“邓不利多说只有你才能搞到那段记忆，这肯定是说你能说服斯拉格霍恩，而别人不能。不是给他下魔药的问题，那谁都会——你找到什么了？”

“没有。”我说，但赫敏已经伸出了手，我只得将课本翻到刚折起了一角的那页。

“神锋无影，对敌人。”赫敏端详着那个被涂改过很多次的词语和旁边的标注，皱起眉头，“这可不像是个好咒语。”

“真是个新闻。”

“不，我是说这个咒语的发音方式很像是黑魔法！还有拼写……”赫敏说着想将咒语抄写下来，我赶在她这么做之前将书合上收进了包里，“如果你那么确信那个什么王子是个好人，我调查一下这个咒语又有什么关系？”

“既然你这么肯定王子有问题，调查一个咒语又能改变什么？”我反击道。“王子还有这么多没问题的咒语呢。”

“‘挑衅’怎么写？”罗恩问，一边盯着羊皮纸使劲摇羽毛笔，“不可能是‘桃衅’——”

“不是，”赫敏说着拉过罗恩的论文，“‘占卜’也不是‘古十’。你用的什么笔呀？”

“是弗雷德和乔治的查错字笔，但我想魔法开始失灵了……”

罗恩错字连篇的论文让赫敏放过了这个咒语，但只是暂时的，半小时后她又一次要求我把课本拿给她。如果不是知道这会惹毛我，她肯定会直接动手把它抢过来。我们争吵了整晚，我没能写任何作业，最后将书包使劲甩到肩上起身回宿舍。这时西莫也咒骂着斯内普的论文上楼去了，公共休息室只剩下了我们三个人。

“好，”我走到楼梯口时赫敏怒气冲冲地在我身后说，“神锋无影！”

哧啦，接着是重物倒地的声音。我回过头，一把扶手椅被正正切成了两半，里边的棉花撒了一地。我又慢慢看向罗恩和赫敏，他俩同样目瞪口呆。

“‘对敌人’？”许久，赫敏说。

我们为了收拾公共休息室折腾到将近两点，那把扶手椅被毁坏得太严重，而且似乎有什么在阻止我们修复它。最后赫敏复制了一把新的扶手椅，我们一块将坏掉的椅子用粉碎咒打碎扔进了火炉，看着最后一点木屑化为灰烬。

“我觉得它好像变小了。”罗恩坐上复制出来的椅子，摇晃了几下。

我和赫敏都没接话，于是他摸了摸鼻子，打着呵欠收拾起自己的东西，临走时亲了赫敏一下。“没事的，别太紧张。”

赫敏表情和缓了些，但上楼时仍拒绝看我。

第二天早上赫敏照例叫了我起床，除此之外没跟我说任何一句话，我们在沉默中收好上课用的东西去吃早饭。坐在我们身边的罗恩简直噤若寒蝉，我瞪了手里无辜的花生酱三明治一会儿，把它扔回盘子里。

“说吧，”我说，赫敏终于看了我一眼，“‘我早就告诉过你了’，诸如此类。”

“我没打算说。”赫敏干脆地说，“但你必须停止依赖那本愚蠢的课本。要么把它还给斯拉格霍恩，要么干脆毁掉或者扔了。”

“赫敏，这太——”

“王子诱导你使用一个黑魔法咒语！谁知道接下来还会有什么？”

“他只是把它写在了自己课本的角上，没有‘诱导’任何人使用它！”我争辩道，“说不定那只是个别人对他使用过的咒语！”

“他写明了‘对敌人’！谁会用这种咒语对付自己的敌人？”

“知道它和真正使用它是两码事！我们不也都会念不可饶恕咒吗？”

“我们完全明白不可饶恕咒会造成的后果！可是如果我没发现的话，你说不定就会把这个咒语拿去在某个‘敌人’身上试试了！”赫敏神色严峻地盯着我，“你受那本书影响太深了，哈利。把它给我，我来替你保管一段时间，确保你不会出现其他问题。”

“其他问题。”我重复，“你是说我已经出问题了？”

“你到现在还在替王子说话，而他刚刚才向你展示了一个‘对敌人’使用的强攻击性黑魔法咒语！”赫敏说，“你甚至都没想过对食死徒这么做！”

“你怎么知道我没想过？”我们的声音越来越大，已经有不少人在往这边看了，我只得压低声音，“钻心咒，我对贝拉特里克斯用过，在她杀死西里斯之后。”有一瞬间赫敏看上去很惊恐，我下意识地补上了一句，“尽管我显然没邪恶到能使用它。但那不意味着我不想这么做。”

“我们都想对食死徒以牙还牙，如果他们伤害了我们爱的人。”罗恩突然说，“我们不会因此变邪恶。”

“但那和谋划着要用一个邪恶的咒语对付别人是有区别的！”

“王子并没有——”

“把书给我，哈利。”赫敏不容置疑地说，“否则我就把这件事告诉麦格教授，看她对一本写着黑魔法咒语的课本有什么看法。”

我瞪着她，知道她说到做到。我确定她这次会将王子的课本从头到尾彻查一遍，不知怎的我不想跟任何人分享关于王子的信息，不全关乎魔药课成绩。

“我不会把它给你。”我下定了决心，“我会远离这本课本一阵子，但不是寄存在你那。我要把它放在有求必应屋。”

“你信不过我？”赫敏用受到了伤害的愤怒口吻说，“还是你觉得我会用它窃取你‘魔药小公主’的美名——”

“也许是因为你总是这么喜欢假装自己知道我在想什么！”我粗暴地说，“就这样，我现在就去把它放在那里，你要是愿意可以跟来看。要报告麦格教授也随便你。要是你觉得我会跑去偷看，我还可以把活点地图借给你监视我，行了吗？”

“哈利！”罗恩责备地说，“赫敏从来没说——”

我没听下去，径直走向有求必应屋，到八楼时迟疑了一下，有点不安地意识到他俩都没有跟来。我在那条走廊里想着“我需要一个藏东西的地方”走了几圈，见光滑的门出现在墙上，便推开它走了进去。

门在我身后关上。我发现面前是一个教堂一样大的地方，周围的景物看着像座城市，只不过林立的高墙是由成千上万个早已不在人世的学生所藏的东西组成的。一条条街巷边是堆得摇摇欲坠的破家具，可能是为了掩藏误施魔法的证据而被塞到了这里；成千上万本书籍堆积如山，无疑是禁书、被乱涂过的书或偷来的书；有带翼弹弓和狼牙飞碟，其中几个仍然有气无力地在禁物上盘旋；一些破瓶子里盛着已经凝固的魔药；还有帽子、珠宝、斗篷、像是火龙蛋壳的东西；几个塞住口的瓶子里还在闪着邪恶的光；还有几柄生锈的剑和一把血迹斑斑的大斧。我停了几分钟，惊叹于眼前所见。

我走进这宝藏堆中的一条小巷，向右拐经过一个巨怪标本，又走了一小段，在破裂的消失柜（很像去年双胞胎把一个斯莱特林队员塞进去那个）旁又向左拐，最后停在一个表面起泡、像被泼过强酸的大柜子前。柜门打开时吱吱嘎嘎直响，显露出里边的笼子，笼子里的东西早就死了，从骨骼上看有五条腿。我直起身来环顾四周，柜子边有个板条箱，上边有个老男巫的雕塑，雕塑戴着可笑的假发套和一顶锈暗的冠冕，算是这垃圾堆中相对明显的标识。如果这屋子不会自己调换东西的位置，那么下次再来时我应该还可以找到它。我将课本塞到笼子后边，关上了门。

突然，我感觉后颈发麻，就像有个游走球正从我视线的死角飞来。我本能地缩身朝旁边猛打了两个滚，第一道咒语擦着我的头发飞过炸碎了那个柜子，第二道咒语打在我身边的地面上，第三道被我的铁甲咒挡住了。我手脚并用地跃到板条箱后，红光高高地飞过，将老男巫头上的冠冕打落在地。我紧紧抓住魔杖，感觉手心渗汗，心脏狂跳。

一声低哑的痛呼，嗓音很熟悉，好像有人被我的铁甲咒反弹的咒语击中了。

“谁在那儿？”我尽可能镇定地发问，心里已经隐约有了答案。

“早上好，波特。”马尔福拖着长腔的声音传来。


	27. Chapter 27

显然，我跳进了一个陷阱，但马尔福怎么会——？

“我就知道你会来，波特，因为你就是这么个爱多管闲事的蠢货。”马尔福慢悠悠地说，“太轻松了，你甚至都没穿隐形衣。”

“我第一次面对伏地魔的时候甚至没有两条完整的腿，他的帮手可比你多多了。”我讽刺道，飞快地盘算脱身的办法，“等你空手而归了，记得去问问你主子这有多么轻松。”

不知道马尔福带了多少人，活点地图在这里也派不上用场。

马尔福发出一声嘲笑，但我听出了其中的颤抖，“或者过不了多久你就可以自己去问了，如果那时你还说得出话。”

“我还以为你的任务是杀了我呢。”我说。

我要去校长办公室……把我带到校长办公室……给我开一条通往校长办公室的路……我集中精力试遍了这个句子的各种形式，屋子毫无动静。

“当然，我差点忘记你有多傲慢了。”马尔福哼了一声，“以为全世界都得围着‘被选中的女孩’转。”

这话听起来跟斯内普出奇相像，我心中一动，“连说话都学了个十足十，你给斯内普的马屁倒是拍得真彻底。他劝你把目标改成我，你就颠颠儿地照做了？”

我要去麦格教授的办公室……我要去厨房……我要离开城堡……仍旧没有动静，显然马尔福已经要求屋子不能放任何人出去。

“就凭他？”马尔福咬牙切齿地说，“不过他还真有点儿用处。之前他暗示有人发现了我的行动的时候我还以为是说邓不利多，但很快你就——不，波特，我知道你想干什么。我早就让这间屋子里准备好了，进来了你就别想出去。”

铁甲咒被突破了，板条箱猛地震荡了一下，我狼狈不堪地扑进旁边的一堆垃圾，箱子的碎片擦着我的头皮飞过去。我在他们发射咒语的间隙朝大致方向回了两个缴械咒，几堆杂物崩塌下来，克拉布和高尔大骂着跳开，脚步沉重，除此之外我没有听见其他人的声音。

“缴械咒，认真的？”马尔福听上去颇有些惊奇，“我简直要把这理解为侮辱了。”

缴械咒最便利的地方是攻击范围大，可以同时解除好几个人的武装，在这种环境下尤其好用。但这可不是D.A.训练，我也没兴趣教导马尔福实战经验，于是朝刚才话音发出的方向又施了一记。这次显然更准确些，我听见马尔福在重物落地的声响中发出一声咒骂。但我仍没能解除他们任何一个人的武装，咒语打得我用作掩护的架子叮当乱响，某个瓶子爆裂开来，恶臭的液体溅在我脸上。

带我去暗道……给我开门……直到用完了我所能想到的最后一句话，屋子仍没有丝毫放我离开的意思。我擦了把脸上粘稠的液体，知道现在只能靠自己了。

好吧。“原话奉还。就凭你们这三个废物也想杀了我，我这一年掉价得有这么厉害吗？”

“谁告诉你我这边只有三个人？”

马尔福怒吼了一声，但显然他找到了窍门，我身边的书堆突然燃起了熊熊大火。火焰很快将我包围，我盲目地朝马尔福所在的方向施了个霹雳爆炸咒，又给自己念了个清水如泉咒。爆炸和崩塌的声音响成一片，我用袖子遮着脸连滚带爬地穿过火墙，藏身于一个巨大的石雕之后。火势还在迅速蔓延，我在浓烟中连连咳嗽，那些陈年旧物的崩塌仍在持续，我现在完全无法判断马尔福他们的位置了。

一道绿光打在石雕上离我很近的位置，我仍以缴械咒回击，内心某个角落为这一杀着震惊不已。这次似乎成功了，同时也听到马尔福的怒斥：“不，克拉布！黑魔头要亲自杀了她！”

我朝声源发了一记障碍咒，也不管击中没有就尽快移动到了一堆破家具中间，不等我察看周围情况，一根魔杖就狠狠戳中了我的肋骨。我呼吸一窒，听到高尔在我头顶上发出得意的笑声。

“我抓住她了！我——”

我反手将魔杖向后戳去，正中高尔的眼睛，他惨叫一声弯下腰去，但一只手铁钳似地抓住了我拿魔杖的胳膊。我指着他的上臂念了句“力劲松懈”，高尔放开了我，但这一耽搁也足以使马尔福确定我的位置了。下一秒，我移步到高尔身后，马尔福的昏迷咒击中了他，我再次打滚以免被他倒下的庞大躯体压住，有锐物顺势扎进我的皮肤，当下似乎也没感觉到疼痛。

我在杂物间辗转腾挪，不时对发来咒语的方向还以颜色。一副血迹斑斑的铠甲使我暂时得以隐蔽，稍探头想探查马尔福的位置，红光便打在我脸边。火已经被扑灭了，崩塌也终于停止，马尔福显然意识到用火不会只有我遭殃，情况再次陷入僵持。

“投降吧，波特。”马尔福喊道，“你的反抗徒劳无益。”

“如果我每次听到这话都能得到一纳特……”空气似乎随着话语从胸腔中流失，我喘了口气，讶异地发现铠甲脚边的血迹增加了，随即意识到那是我自己的血。我顺着血迹，在后腰上摸到了一个切口，它有我手掌长，周围一片滑腻，显然正汩汩地流血。

马尔福显然明白了什么，不再发出声响。我跌坐在铠甲脚边，朝外面胡乱施了好几个霹雳爆炸咒，但咒语很快就被马尔福阻止了。我死死压住伤口，深呼吸试图镇定自己，接着我听到克拉布撞倒什么东西的声音，已经离得很近。

“什么告诉我你没有别的帮手？因为一头猪讲究点儿也不会选克拉布和高尔做搭档。”我呛出一声大笑，再次施了个铁甲咒。“说吧，那条项链是他们谁的主意？因为我真不愿把马尔福家的继承人想象得那么蠢。”

“接着嘴硬吧。”马尔福冷然道，我加了一道铁甲咒，尽管明知会被更快地解除。

我的手在血泊里滑动，触到了口袋里的隐形衣，但即便它没沾血，我也没力气穿上它再不出声地跑开了，滴落的血迹也会暴露我的踪迹。

甚至在得知预言之前很久我就在等待那一天了，但结束在马尔福手上？我会叫自己下地狱去。

我抓着铠甲的腰带努力站起来，脑子里从头开始再次把要求过一遍，努力思考有没有什么马尔福一定没有想到过我又能借以脱身的要求。如果我能拖更长时间，也许罗恩和赫敏吃完早饭去上课时会意识到我离开了太久——对了，早饭。

我饿了。我集中精力想道，带我去吃点东西。

面前的地砖变成了一扇方形的门，我还以为我没力气将它拉起来，但它相当轻。我几乎跌了进去，摇晃着稳住自己。

“喂，马尔福，”我用此刻能发出的最大声音喊道，“能不能回答我最后一个问题？”

“我为什么要这么做？”马尔福胜券在握地说。

“你看，你马上要将我交给伏地魔了，而他会杀了我。”我感觉那个洞口在我眼前晃动，“此前你能不能告诉我他本来给你的目标是谁？”

我原没指望有什么用，默数到三便打算跳下去，但马尔福犹豫一下给出了回答：“邓不利多。”

多谢，再见。我暗自笑了一下，差不多是倒进了洞口。马尔福还喊了什么，大概是让我放下魔杖自己走出去之类，我没去听。我仰面摔在石质地面上，感觉自己整个从那个切口裂成了两半。门在我模糊的视野里咔哒合上了，周围变得一片寂静。

我不确定自己是怎么通过那道长长的台阶的，印象中只有从头顶经过的一盏盏黄铜壁灯和在陡峻坡度上连滚带爬。第二次从空中摔落后我短暂地失去了意识，再睁眼时感到身体一侧有炉火的温暖，一双明亮而犀利的蓝眼睛出现在我的视线里。

“先生……”我迫切地开口，但只发出了连我自己也听不明白的含混咕哝。

“见鬼。”蓝眼睛的主人说，嗓音是与邓不利多截然不同的粗粝。

白光捕获了我。

再次睁眼前我先闻到了酒、尘土和发霉的布料混合的气味，我躺在床上，身上盖着张有山羊味儿的褥子。我在褥子下悄悄摸索，隐形衣、活点地图和魔杖都在，后腰的伤已经包扎妥当了，烧伤和擦伤也涂了药。伤口现在还麻木着，但我知道等我睁开眼，疼痛很快就会有一阵剧烈的发作。

“我上次见到有人这么醒过来，还是倒霉催的疯眼汉少了块鼻子的时候。”

那个粗粝的嗓音响起，我猛地睁开眼，本能地想坐起来，结果只是把自己在床板上狠砸了一下。好极了，这一下子疼痛不止是发作了，简直是爆发。不过我总算认出了嗓音的主人，他是猪头酒吧的老板阿不福思，在我所设想的有求必应屋会把我送去的地点中这里绝不在列。阿不福思咒骂着命令我躺好，他确认我的伤口没有裂开后便坐回了床边的椅子，但仍由着我抓紧他的手，直到我从疼痛的袭击中缓过来，慢慢起身坐好。然后他往我身下塞了几个软垫，一言不发地离开了房间，回来时端着两个杯子，里边琥珀色的液体面上有火焰在跃动。

“我亲爱的哥哥，”阿不福思粗鲁地把一个杯子塞进我手里，“他可没让你的日子好过，是不是？”


	28. Chapter 28

我怔了一下，隐约想起邓不利多从前提到过，阿不福思——“你是邓不利多的弟弟？”

“对，”这听上去几乎像是个过分响亮的嗤鼻声，“我当然是‘邓不利多’的弟弟。”

我反应过来他也是个邓不利多，阿不福思的样子让我想起被称为“比尔的弟弟”或者“哈利·波特的朋友”时的罗恩。“抱歉。”

“没什么可抱歉的，”阿不福思说，“我早就习惯了人们认为只存在一个邓不利多，‘那个’邓不利多。叫我阿不福思，别让这困扰到你。”

“不，我很——”

“别在意它。赶在这个烧完之前把它喝了。”阿不福思不耐烦地说，杯子碰了一下我手里的，“祝你健康，波特。”

我怀疑地看着手里的杯子，阿不福思以给山羊施咒的怪癖出名，给未成年伤患喝火焰威士忌还真像是他会干的事儿。

阿不福思将威士忌一饮而尽，看了我一眼，“别像个——磨磨蹭蹭的胆小鬼似的，我虽然开着个见鬼的酒吧，可不是每天都自掏腰包请人喝酒。”

荒谬感还在我脑子里打转，但我刚死里逃生了一回，而且疼痛又开始让我的手发抖，于是我学着他刚才的样子将那杯正在燃烧的玩意倒进了嘴里。味道辛辣极了，我以为自己会呛到，但它顺利地自舌尖一路烧进了我的胃。我立即感觉温暖涌遍了全身，四肢充满力量，伤口的疼痛也减轻了。

“你在里边放了什么？”我问。

“山羊粪。”阿不福思没好气地说，瞪了我一下，“当然是魔药，酒能加快它起效，我的酒吧都快被你这样的傻瓜弄成药铺了。”

“你也是凤凰社成员。”我指出。

“但我可不相信我哥哥每个毛孔都放射出阳光。”阿不福思尖锐地看了我一眼，“你从我壁炉上的……画像后边掉下来，把我的起居室搞得像发生了一场低级谋杀。我损失了一天的营业额，拖着这把老骨头把你搬来搬去，还得听你一个劲地念叨‘马尔福要杀你，先生’——除非你管自己也叫‘先生’。”

我哑口无言，只得问他：“我昏过去多久？”

“也就一小时，刚够他给我回个信儿。”

“邓——你哥哥说什么了？”

“叫我通知斯内普，把你留在这等消息。”

我不知道该作何反应，即使是现在邓不利多仍认为我不应该知道更多信息，斯内普更值得他的信任。不过话说回来马尔福的话也证明目前为止邓不利多并没有信错，但这次我差点丢了命至少有一部分也得算在斯内普头上，他知道后估计会气坏了。

阿不福思打量了我一会，哼了一声，“你认命得还真快。”

“你不知道邓不利多对我这么干了多少次。”我答道。

“你不会想知道的，相信我。”阿不福思哼了一声，“他早在一个世纪前就养成习惯了。”

看得出这并不是个夸张的说法，我有点吃惊，因为我很少去想邓不利多有这么大的年纪，或者说他有年纪没这么大的时候。邓不利多好像是从一开始就在那儿了，银须齐腰，眼神锐利，德高望重。

“他还建议我通知庞弗雷夫人。”阿不福思又哼了一声，“用不着，我像你这么大的时候随便打次架伤得都比你重。”

我该为阿不福思嘲讽我脆弱而恼怒，但他谈论伤痛和邓不利多的方式让我觉得亲切，看上去在猪头酒吧等消息似乎也没那么糟糕。我向阿不福思大致讲述了事发经过，他对有求必应屋给我开了条通向他酒吧的路这点很感兴趣，除此之外则显得并不关心。我们闲聊了一会儿，我突然想起了罗恩和赫敏。

“你能不能再给我的朋友送个信？”我问。

“我可不是只猫头鹰。”阿不福思粗声说。

“我太久不出现的话他们会担心的，如果他们开始找我可能会在城堡里引起骚动。既然你哥哥把我留在这里，肯定是不希望看到这种情况。”我央求道，“就给米勒娃·麦格教授带句话就行，她是他们的院长，也是凤凰社成员。”

“我知道米勒娃·麦格是谁。”阿不福思暴躁地说，但还是站了起来，“你要带什么话？”

“告诉罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰，”我想了想，“就说我现在很安全，让他们不用担心。”

阿不福思在我面前施了个守护神咒，但抖动手腕的方式要复杂一些。一只巨大的银色山羊从他的杖尖跳出来，向空中一跃消失了。

“好了？”我有些惊奇。

“对，凤凰社的联络方式，我猜他还没教过你。”

不等我回答，一只银猫从半空中跳了下来，它和麦格教授的阿尼玛格斯一模一样，用她的声音开口说话了。“已通知韦斯莱先生和格兰杰小姐。别再在我上课的时候这么做了。替我向哈利问好。”

接着银猫也消失了，我盯着它刚才在的地方，“你刚才给斯内普送信的时候也是……？”

“凤凰社有不止一种联络方法。”阿不福思走向门口，“如果你没有别的问题了，波特，我建议你先睡——”

“有，”我说，“你能教我怎么变出会说话的守护神吗？”

阿不福思毫无耐心，但在被斯内普这样的老师训练过之后这对我不成问题。变出会说话的守护神并不像我想象的那么难，最难的一步其实是学习守护神咒，我三年级时就已经完成了。剩下的就是召唤守护神时传达自己想说的话以及配合抖动魔杖的动作，我练习了大半天，颇见起色，忍不住想到如果赫敏在这里肯定三次以内就成功了。

邓不利多走进房间时我的牡鹿守护神正在说“下午好”，他心平气和地接了句“你也下午好，哈丽雅特”，把我吓了一大跳。

“很高兴看到你已经没事了。”邓不利多说，他身上没有一点凌乱的痕迹，但我就是感觉他刚结束一场劳碌的奔波。

“是的，先生。”不管阿不福思对我做了什么，看上去都相当管用。我的正常活动已经没问题了，要打魁地奇大概还得等几天。“呃，城堡里的情况怎么样，先生？”

“格兰杰小姐想了些借口来掩盖你的失踪，大家都以为你是在飞行中受的伤。具体情况你可以在回城堡后细问。”

“我很快就可以回去了吗？”不知怎的我迫切地想要见到罗恩和赫敏。

“我想是的，在我们讨论完今天早上发生的事之后。”邓不利多回答。

我又将事情经过叙述了一遍，邓不利多听着，和往常一样专注。他询问了很多关于我在有求必应屋所见的细节的问题，似乎有些惊讶于自己从不知道城堡里还有这样一个地方。我一直说到自己问完最后一个问题，从那条通道跌进猪头酒吧。

“我原本以为它会把我带到厨房，”我说，“或者当场变出些吃的来。”

“我想它不能，食物是甘普基本变形法则的五大例外之一。”邓不利多说，似乎没意识到我根本没听懂，“也许那间屋子判断出你所需的不仅是食物。”

邓不利多沉吟了一阵，注意到我正焦躁地把魔杖在指间转来转去，“啊，抱歉，哈丽雅特。我总是会为这城堡里还隐藏着多少秘密而惊奇。”

“没关系的，先生。”我迫不及待地提出了问题，“马尔福怎么样了？”

“我相信斯内普教授已经对他澄清了利害关系。接下来他将回归到正常的学习生活中。”

“什么？”我难以置信，“他要杀你！你不相信……”

“我完全相信你，哈丽雅特。”邓不利多平静地说，“但是我也有充分的理由相信自己不会被年轻的马尔福先生杀害。此后斯内普教授会密切关注马尔福先生的动向，确保他不会再次进行谋杀的尝试。”

“可是……可是凯蒂呢？还有罗恩，酒里的毒是他下的对不对？斯拉格霍恩本来打算将它作为圣诞礼物送给你！”罗恩中毒的样子在我眼前浮现，我叫喊起来，“他差点杀了罗恩！他差点杀了两个人，你就让他这么逃脱处罚？”

“他会受到应有的处罚，但当务之急是保住他和他的家人的生命。”邓不利多用那种能让任何人安静下来的语调说，“我相信伏地魔曾以他全家的性命作为威胁。如果他意识到马尔福先生已经失败了，很可能会让这一威胁成为现实——实际上，我认为这就是他将这一任务赋予马尔福先生的理由。因此我们必须使他相信马尔福先生还在隐蔽地为自己的任务努力。”

我无法反驳，我不想看到任何人死在伏地魔手上，但让几乎杀死罗恩、刚刚还想将我交给伏地魔的人逃脱惩罚，这个念头令我难以忍受。我不知道如果再在城堡里遇到马尔福我会做出什么事来。

“但是，”最后我说，“既然他不可能完成任务，伏地魔无论如何也不会放过他们的。”

邓不利多回答前或许停顿了一下，“凤凰社会为他们安排。”

“好吧。”我点点头，想想又说，“马尔福说是斯内普——教授的提示让他怀疑我已经知道他在做什么了。”

“这恐怕是斯内普教授的一处疏失。”邓不利多说，“我相信他是希望马尔福先生能知难而退，并转而向他求助。但马尔福先生却在绝望之中把你当成了另一个目标，企图以此乞求他主人的宽恕。在那场佯装的争吵后他虽然对马尔福先生的意图有所觉察，但还是没能阻止这次意外的发生。”

“我太大意了，”我低声说，“我当时急着去藏书，根本没有想到要检查一下，直接走进了马尔福的陷阱里。”

回想起来，无论是克拉布和高尔不再留在屋外放哨，还是他和斯内普的争吵，都再明显不过地标示出一个陷阱的布置。我在走廊上感觉到的监视者就是马尔福，他摸清了我到斯内普那儿去的规律，有意向我透露了他到有求必应屋的目的。

“这可以说是误打误撞，马尔福先生也不知道你进那间屋子的本来目的——你的勇敢和顽强也远远超出他的想象。”

我脸上有些发热，“关于那本书，先生……”

“我认为它对你并无害处。”邓不利多说，“但我不建议你再到有求必应屋取回它，尤其是它现在很可能已经在你们的战斗中被毁掉了。”

“这么说，您认识混血王子？”我热切地问。

“是的，我想我认识。但我不能告诉你王子的身份。”

“为什么？”我有些失望，“他……他是好人吗？”

“王子站在我们这一方。”

“那……他还活着？”

“可以这么说。”邓不利多用上了“到此为止”的语气，“恐怕我只能告诉你这么多了，哈丽雅特。”

我没有再问，接受了这个答案。王子是好人，一直以来赫敏对他的猜测都是错的，这让我感觉好像有一块巨石被从胸口移除了。

“现在，”邓不利多说，“是时候让你回到城堡去了。格兰杰小姐和韦斯莱先生都非常担心你。”


	29. Chapter 29

我穿着隐形衣跟在邓不利多身后回到了城堡，他沿着一条僻静的小道将我带到了校医院，将我留给了庞弗雷夫人。她大惊小怪地给我做了个全身检查，嘴里还念叨着“傻姑娘”，弄得我莫名奇妙。好在她似乎对我后腰伤口的包扎还算满意，使我多了一个晚上的时间去构思关于这个伤口如何在飞行中造成的借口。稍后罗恩和赫敏冲进医院时她显得异常冷淡，在清洁问题上不必要地刁难他们，直到我请求她让他们进来时才放人。

“哈利！”赫敏似乎想拥抱我，又及时制止了自己，“你的伤……？”

“没事儿，不严重。”我回答，“庞弗雷夫人坚持要我在这儿住一晚上。我比较担心明早拆绷带的时候怎么办，那可不像是飞行意外弄的。”

“早告诉你了，哈利不会有事的。”罗恩笑着给他俩各拿了把椅子，“不过出什么事了？这一整天你都没出现。”

“我一直待在猪头酒吧。”我说，把事情经过又跟他们讲了一遍，期间不时被他们的惊呼打断。

我们讨论了一阵马尔福的事，在庞弗雷夫人拿着病号服进来时住了嘴。她将那套衣服扔在我床上，对罗恩和赫敏宣告了一通以让病人早点休息为主题的逐客令，直到他们保证会尽快离开才退出病房。

“她这是怎么了？”我问。

罗恩和赫敏异常尴尬地面面相觑了一阵，最后罗恩先开了口，“是这么回事儿，哥们。我们得想个借口让大家别追问你怎么不见了。”

“我听说了，飞行事故。”我不明所以，“所以你们怎么解释我突然决定翘课出去飞的？”

“是这样，大家都看到你当时在和我吵架。”赫敏小心翼翼地说，“我们的解释是你情绪不好。”

“然后呢？”我看着他俩的表情，开始明白过来，“告诉我你们没告诉所有人赫敏抢了我男朋友。”

“呃，不像听起来这么糟。”罗恩的耳朵红了，“但差不多，嗯，就是这么回事儿。”

我瞪着他们，他们则躲避着我的眼神。

“对不起，哈利，”赫敏急切地说，“斯内普和麦格都告诉我们要把你受到袭击的事保密，我们只能想到这个办法来转移大家的注意力。”

换个时间我会对斯内普想到要去通知罗恩和赫敏惊讶，但是——“你刚才告诉我你们为了掩护我把你俩都变成了骗子和背叛者，现在你在跟我道歉？”

“考虑到这主要是掩护了马尔福那个混球，我还挺后悔的。”罗恩打着哈哈。

“我简直不敢相信！”我压低了嗓子吼道，“我们花了那么长时间才摆脱那些流言！好不容易你们两个走到一起了，大家也开始忘了它们，现在你们却主动承认了它们？”

“别说得好像我们享受这个似的！”罗恩恼火地说，“等着看吧，说不定明天这消息还要登报呢，我可喜欢斯基特那事重来一回了！”

“罗恩！”赫敏横了他一眼，“这会过去的，哈利，它过不了多久就会消停了。我们之前不也过来了吗？”

但那是在我们中没有任何人承认它们的情况下。看得出赫敏也不太相信这点，但多说无益。庞弗雷夫人又端着一杯助眠的魔药进了病房，罗恩和赫敏不等她出言催促便道晚安离开了。我喝下药又勉强换了衣服，她直念叨到我假装睡着了才离开。我困得睁不开眼，但入睡前一直烦躁不安，想着自己接下来还要应付多少此类同情。

第二天一早拆绷带时我坚持伤口是从扫帚上跌下来时被锋利的石片划伤的，看得出来庞弗雷夫人并不相信，但多年同一大群躁动的十几岁男女巫师打交道的经验显然让她习惯了不去多问。不过从她的态度来看要不是因为伤口的位置，她会怀疑那是我自己弄的，这让我好好反思了一下自己平时表现出了什么让他们觉得我如此脆弱的地方。

不出所料，接下来的一周几乎都是四年级时丽塔·斯基特报道发表后的重演，区别只在于没登报，不知道是事情还没传出去，还是邓不利多进行了干预。男孩们将这看做趁虚而入的良机，女孩们则奉上她们早就准备好的同情，顺便向我套取更多谈资。赫敏不太坚决地提出我们应该分开行动一段时间以加大那个谎言的可信度，遭到了我和罗恩的一致反对，做到这个地步就太荒唐了，马尔福还不值得这么多。

说到马尔福，这一整周我都很少在斯莱特林桌边看到他，魔药课他则干脆缺席了。我心底里恶毒的一部分无比热切地希望他是被关在地下室里，独自一人，与自己恐怖的思绪作伴；理智则好奇于他家人的境况，以及凤凰社为他们准备了怎样的后路。卢修斯和纳西莎·马尔福与他们的独子完全是一路货色，但他们是一个家庭，任何曾拥有过的人都不该失去它。

但一个更隐秘的声音提醒我，我希望马尔福一家活着并不是出于这么高尚的理由。我知道那扇门打开的前一刻自己打算做什么，我等待着，等马尔福他们一出现在我的视线里，我就用神锋无影咒将他们杀死。这是我唯一有把握能够致死的咒语，他们死后有求必应屋就会回到我的控制下。我满身是血地出现在八楼走廊时所有人都会顺理成章地认为是我受到了袭击，我可以宣称自己什么都不记得了，而马尔福他们将永远留在那间屋子里，没有人能够找到。

我几乎就要那么做了，我知道我能够这么做。我是如此绝望地想要活下去，以他人的生命为代价也在所不惜。回想时我惊讶于自己在那短短的几秒内能够盘算如此之多，我告诉自己我知道谋杀和自卫的区别，我绝不会伤害无辜者，但此前我也从没想过自己会这样计划着杀死某人不是吗？邓不利多展示的记忆拼凑出一个英俊而优秀的男孩成为伏地魔的故事，那些记忆的主人中没有任何一个能预料到结局。我再也不知道自己将会变成什么样了。

然而现在，我大可不必去想它，专注于邓不利多的任务，这是我所需要的。邓不利多临行前告诉我在我拿到斯拉格霍恩的记忆前不会再给我单独上课，他也许不知道我脑子里转着的念头，但总是能留意到我的所有变化并及时地应对它们——又或者他昨天晚上就知道了，我的大脑对斯内普毫无隐瞒，即便我想也不可能。

“哈利，”斯拉格霍恩拉开门惊诧地看着我，我知道他是装的，因为我已经持续敲打他的门超过半小时了。敲第三下时我还听到留声机被匆匆掐断的声音。“太早了吧……我星期六一般起得晚……”

“很抱歉打扰您，教授。”我垂下眼看着自己的脚尖，“我只是……太想和人谈谈了。但我不知道还能跟谁谈这件事。”

斯拉格霍恩警觉地迟疑了片刻，“你想谈什么，哈利？”

“我妈妈，”我轻声说，意料之中地感觉到了这个词对斯拉格霍恩的影响力，“也许您听说了，最近发生了一些事……我从没这么希望她能在我身边，给我建议。我想知道她会怎么做，而我不……我不认识其他了解她的人了，在她……”

“噢天哪，孩子，”斯拉格霍恩立即让出了门口，我走进了他的办公室，仍低着头，“天哪，哈利，当然可以。我不能说我很了解莉莉·伊万斯，但我确实比其他人更留意过她，毕竟她是那么……”

他给我倒了黄油啤酒，并向我保证这里的每一瓶酒都让小精灵试过确认无毒了——赫敏会为此冲着他尖叫的。我们坐在桌边，聊着那些二十年甚至更久以前发生的事。麻瓜出身的女巫莉莉·伊万斯入学后没多久就以非凡的天赋吸引了魔药课教师的注意，她不仅完美地配出了咳嗽药剂，而且对给定的配方提出了富有建设性的疑问。她的魔药成绩始终名列前茅，西弗勒斯·斯内普是她最大的竞争对手，同时也是她配置需要合作的魔药时的搭档。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普？”我被黄油啤酒呛了一口，“是……那个斯内普？”

“是的，想不到吧？他们可是完全相反的人。”斯拉格霍恩狡黠地笑了笑，“当然啦，他也是个极具天赋的小伙子，可总有点儿阴沉，从不跟别人亲近，跟现在一样。但莉莉是个例外，有谁能拒绝她呢？有一次——”

“他们是朋友？”

“呣，我想是的。”斯拉格霍恩有点惊讶，“有那么一段时间吧……后来他们吵架了，也许？他们不再坐在一起也不说话了。但莉莉有时候还是会当他的搭档，要不然他就只好一个人了。”

我惊骇不已，回想着此前在斯内普的记忆里见到的我母亲挺身而出维护他的样子，是单纯地出于义愤吗？“是从什么时候开始的？O.W.Ls考试之后？”

“嗯……我记不清了，差不多吧。”斯拉格霍恩陷入了回忆，揪着他的胡子尖，“不过这种事总是慢慢发生的，我像你这么大的时候也有过几个我以为会是一辈子的好朋友。唉，人和人就是这样，不总是会往好的方向发展。”

既然斯内普和我父亲是仇敌，那么他同时也认识我母亲的事实似乎并不该令我震惊。察觉斯拉格霍恩的神情变得疑惑，我意识到自己发了太久的呆。“抱歉，教授。我只是太吃惊了，我和斯内普教授的关系，嗯，一向不是太好……”

“这个我也听说了，说不定西弗勒斯还在惦记他丢掉的那几个年级第一呢！”斯拉格霍恩呵呵地笑了。

我们聊了一整个上午，喝光了三瓶黄油啤酒和一瓶葡萄酒，离开去吃午饭前我又问斯拉格霍恩借了一本魔药课本，出门时我和坚持开门送我的斯拉格霍恩都有点醺然。

“你随时可以来找我，孩子。只要你需要。”斯拉格霍恩说，神情一反平日的精明和算计。

“我会的，教授。”我说，比希望的更恳切。

直到我转身离开斯拉格霍恩才关上办公室的门，尽管他看着我的方式告诉我他知道我来找他的真实目的，但他仍欢迎我的到来。这是为了我的母亲，但这份突如其来的真诚仍使我在前往礼堂的路上挣扎着不让自己流泪。


	30. Chapter 30

片片明朗的蓝天开始出现在城堡上空，但夏季来临的迹象并未伴随着形势的好转。这段时间城堡内可称风平浪静，尽管外面的世界并非如此。赫敏早餐时越来越经常给我们读报上的坏消息：九岁男孩中了夺魂咒企图杀死自己的父母，蒙哥马利家的幼弟遭到狼人袭击……时不时地，就会有人在课堂上被叫出去，接着可怕的消息就会悄悄传开，我已经快记不住有哪些学生的家属出事了。

对这些事罗恩和赫敏想得不像我那么多，他们有别的事要操心。确切来说，尽管闲言碎语总是如影随形，他们的进展显然仍十分顺利。现在我们三人不再像过去那样形影不离了，我尽可能地多留给他们一些空间，不论是在霍格沃茨还是陋居，我们生活的空间总是拥挤而吵闹，极少有不受打扰的时刻，而他们又已经为此等待得太久。可想而知其他人会将我们的疏远归为何种原因，但我想我们中也没人还会介意这个。

阿尔文没再找过我，也许是在校医院的那次冲突惹怒了他，也许是认定了我喜欢罗恩，不管怎么说，至少我不用再去烦恼如何回应他了。所有人似乎都相信了那套谎言，唯一完全不吃这套的人是金妮，我告诉了她部分真相，她知道我那天早晨遭遇了袭击，但不知道是谁或在哪儿。除了她以给韦斯莱夫人写信相威胁想弄清楚发生了什么之外，我也认为至少应该让罗恩的妹妹知道他俩绝不是那种人。后来金妮便时常出现在我下课的路上，同我一块去吃饭或图书馆，她的解释是为了躲开迪安，不过我还是觉得她是不想让我落单，这让我很感激。有时卢娜也会加入我们，我发现与她们相处意外地轻松，她俩都不会问令人尴尬的问题，金妮还会狠狠教训每个管卢娜叫“疯姑娘”或者企图骚扰我的人，这提醒着我她和罗恩有多相像。

因为始终没能去取回混血王子的书，我的魔药成绩大不如前。斯拉格霍恩同样将之归结为“情伤”，他时常流露出惋惜，但对我的态度还像往常一样诙谐而亲切。或许比往日还更亲近一些，这段时间我越来越经常地在周末或者没课的时候往他那儿跑，除了给我讲述我父母上学时的趣闻，他也会跟我聊聊我身边发生的事。在愿意的时候，斯拉格霍恩确实可以是个非常好的倾听者和友善的长者。有那么几次话题在尴尬的沉默中提前结束，后来我不再对他提起索要记忆的事，他也不再打探我究竟是不是“救世之星”。

邓不利多就像他所说的那样再也没发来给我单独上课的通知，为此我觉得我应该将索要记忆的事催得更紧迫些，但那只会让斯拉格霍恩再次将办公室门紧闭，即便他最终同意了，这也意味着我会失去唯一了解真实的我父母的渠道。我几乎可以听到邓不利多在我脑子里说“我能理解你的心情，哈丽雅特，沉湎于虚幻的梦想而忘记现实的生活，这是毫无益处的”，然后我会想去你的，你的目的从不比那些“虚幻的梦想”更真实。

在忙于课业和魁地奇训练的间隙，我发现自己的确变得越来越擅长轻描淡写和保守秘密。我已经很清楚怎么鼓舞士气，或者在几句话之内将赫敏脸上的担忧抹去，而不让任何一个人知道我实际上在想什么。噩梦被驱逐出我的脑海，不知道是因为伏地魔真的不再尝试控制我，还是我在大脑封闭术上小有成就，我的伤疤已经有大半年时间没有痛过。

可以说，大脑封闭术课是我现在仅有的坦诚的时间。斯内普知道我所有甚至对罗恩和赫敏隐瞒着的念头，这实在是很奇异，他成为了最了解当下的我的人，而我甚至不喜欢他。

现在上课时斯内普已经不像之前那样用魔杖指着我念出摄神取念的咒语了，我们相对坐在办公桌的两侧，而他会在我的思维松懈的任何一个时刻无声地侵入我的思想。在无数次重温西里斯退入帷幔的一幕后，我的大脑终于可以比我更早对入侵作出反应，我往往要到这一幕出现才会意识到斯内普已经开始了。我已经有好几周没有因为那个场景陷入恐慌，也不知道这算不算好事。斯内普提出下一阶段我们都得在对方的大脑里寻找特定记忆时我惊讶极了，从他被我每次反击成功后勃然大怒的态度来看，我会说他宁愿让大家上课做游戏也不会自己提出让我进到大脑里。

“我还以为你反对我窥探伏——神秘人的头脑，先生。” 

“以攻为守同样是大脑封闭术的策略之一。”斯内普干巴巴地说，“校长认为有证据证明接触到你的思想会使黑魔头感到强烈的不适——对此我完全可以理解。”

“邓不利多希望我侵入伏地魔的思想？”我心里打了个突。

“没人‘希望’你这么做，除了你自己。”斯内普眯起了眼，“反向进入是迫不得已的手段，我要教给你的只是一点策略，而不是像你一贯的那样没头苍蝇似地乱撞。黑魔头的思想不是任何人可以窥探的，记住这点。”

“但是——”

“如果你不想学，那么课程到此结束。我会为此谢天谢地。”

我觉得我也会，但不管怎么说课程还是继续了下去。斯内普要我找的大都是魔药配方一类的东西，不知道是不是我多心，这些药剂似乎全都避开了王子进行过改良的。然而我也不可能再拿王子的课本进行核对了，于是只得将这个念头搁置。

四月二十一日是第一场幻影移形考试的日子，早上我收到了海格送来的信，上面的字迹被显然是眼泪的水渍晕得黑糊糊的。海格以极其哀痛的语气告诉我阿拉戈克死了，希望我们能一同去为它送行。

“他疯了！”罗恩激烈地说，“那畜生叫它的同伴把哈利和我吃掉！说是随便吃！现在海格却要我们去对着它那恐怖的、毛森森的尸体痛哭！”

“不仅如此，”赫敏说，“他还要我们晚上离开城堡，明知道保安措施已经严了一百万倍，被抓到会有多大的麻烦！”

“我们以前也在夜里去看过他。”我说。

“去过，可是为这种事？”赫敏说，“我们为海格冒过很多风险，可是毕竟——阿拉戈克已经死了。如果是为了救他——”

“——我更不想去，”罗恩坚决地说，“你没见过它，赫敏。相信我，它死了会使海格好得多。”

“哈利，你不会打算去吧？”赫敏问，“为这个关禁闭太不值了。”

我叹了口气，将海格的字条收起来。“是，我知道，我想海格只能自己安葬阿拉戈克了。不过我会给他送个信儿的，无论如何。”

这一整天课堂都特别空旷，六年级学生中只有少数未满十七周岁的人去上课，教授们也都放松了对课业的要求。斯拉格霍恩让我们随意配置些自己喜欢的东西，也没有特别仔细地验收成果，只是对厄尼•麦克米兰锅底那堆紫色汤团状物皱了皱鼻子。一下课马尔福便飞快地收拾好东西离开了教室，就好像被什么追赶着。我知道斯内普在帮助他——表现得像是——完成任务，因为我仍保留了察看活点地图的习惯，现在轮到斯内普以一定频率在上面消失了。我还是不知道他在有求必应屋里做什么，有些后悔上次没问问邓不利多。

罗恩和赫敏下午很晚才回来，赫敏因通过了考试兴奋不已，罗恩则垂头丧气，他在考试时落下了半根眉毛。我们吃晚饭的大部分时间都在骂幻影显形考官，饭后去找空教室给海格送信的时候，罗恩的心情略微好了一点儿，他俩对变出会说话的守护神都很好奇。赫敏追问了我一大堆技术上的细节，最后我只得叫她先看一遍实际操作。

“你把这个瞒着我们！”她愤慨地说。

“我没想着要瞒，”我头疼地说，“我就是没想起来，好吗？我给忘了。这个平时又用不着，我还有这么多东西要对付。”

“你总是有一大堆东西要对付。”赫敏说，显得有点儿委屈。

“我可没要求这个，对吧？”我推开一间空教室的门，这间教室位于城堡西侧，窗外可以看到菜地和温室，落日金红的光芒正低低地从山边斜射进来。除了刚上完草药课的学生，没什么人会经过这里，现在早就下课了。

“就这儿吧。”我关上门，抽出魔杖，回忆着阿不福思教我的东西，“呼神护卫！”

银色牡鹿从我的杖尖跳出来，轻快地来到赫敏面前，尽管身形巨大，它的动作却带着奇异的优雅。

“海格，对阿拉戈克的事我们非常悲痛和遗憾。我们很希望能和你一同安葬他，但是现在城堡的安保措施太严格了，我们实在没办法离开。愿蜘蛛之王安息，希望这条信息能给你带来些许慰藉。哈利、罗恩和赫敏。”

听守护神说话的感觉很怪，我很少有机会知道自己的声音在别人听来是什么样，似乎比我自己感觉的低哑一些。守护神消散后赫敏还盯着前方，似乎完全被震撼到了。

“你们觉得这么说行吗？”我问。

“我觉得行，已经给够那畜生的面子了。”罗恩说，“看样子用守护神撒谎要容易一点儿。”

“就这么说吧。”赫敏也赞同道。

发完消息后我们等待了一会儿，海格并没有回复。倒也不是很令人意外，海格在三年级时就被折断魔杖开除出了霍格沃茨，他很可能用不了守护神咒。我又给赫敏讲了一遍要点，她试了一次，但不等她的守护神完全成形，教室的门就被推开了。银色的水獭一下子从赫敏杖尖消失，我的魔杖已经对准了门口，却发现来者是斯拉格霍恩。他一手抱了一大捧叶子，另一只手也举着魔杖。


	31. Chapter 31

“你们三个这会儿在这里做什么？”斯拉格霍恩诧异地问。

“教授，我们——”

“——在练习守护神咒。”我接上赫敏的话，“之前黑魔法防御术课上我们学习了摄魂怪一节。我们想做些……额外的功课。”

“噢，”斯拉格霍恩收起魔杖，正了正手里的叶子免得它们滑落，“我们通常不推荐在校学生学习这一咒语，它的难度太高。当然啦，我相信赫敏在这方面一定没有问题——”

“实际上我们三个都能变出肉身的守护神，”罗恩打断道，“所以说不定这个咒语没有你想的那么难。”

“而且我和罗恩的守护神咒都是哈利教的。”赫敏接着说。

斯拉格霍恩突然集中在我身上的目光令我浑身不自在，而且他肯定是要说——“我能看看你的守护神吗，哈利？”

银色牡鹿在房间里奔跑时斯拉格霍恩脸上是和赫敏刚才一模一样的震撼表情，但这只是个普通的守护神，斯拉格霍恩也不是三年级的学生。他再看向我时眼睛湿润，我只有在他特别动情地陷入某些回忆中时才见过他露出这样的神情。

“教授……？”我不确定地开口。

“很棒的守护神，哈利。太漂亮了。”斯拉格霍恩擦了擦眼睛，一些叶子滑落下来，我们几个捡了递回他手上，“谢谢——你今晚有空吗，哈利？也许你愿意来坐坐？”

斯拉格霍恩从没主动发出过邀请，我和赫敏飞快地交换了一个惊讶的眼神，“好的，我很愿意，教授。”

随后我与罗恩和赫敏道了别，跟着斯拉格霍恩回到他的办公室。在我的到访成为常例之后斯拉格霍恩总会备着点心和水果，但今天他布置时格外心不在焉，而且在桌边放了比平时更多的酒。刚坐下他就一口气喝光了一整杯，完全没有要祝酒的意思，我犹疑地拿起自己的杯子抿了一小口，斯拉格霍恩则突然打开了话匣。

“莉莉的守护神咒是我教的。她当时缠了我好久我才同意，嗨，其实我拿她也没有什么办法。”斯拉格霍恩说着，又喝了一大口，“我还记得她第一次变出守护神的时候的样子，快乐极了，蹦蹦跳跳的，和那只小母鹿简直一模一样——那时她也是六年级，多巧啊。”

“我母亲的守护神是一只牝鹿？”我惊奇地问。

“是啊，和你的守护神简直一模一样。只不过体型小一些，也没有角。”

“我的守护神和我父亲是一样的，都是牡鹿。”我说。

“噢当然，当然。这就是人们倾心相爱时会发生的事，守护神变成同一种动物，变成一对或者变成相互关联的动物。”斯拉格霍恩响亮地抽了抽鼻子，他已经开始倒第四杯了，“他们是多么可爱的一对啊……”

我父母的守护神是一对，他们拥有相似的灵魂，他们倾心相爱。这个事实在我胸腔里注入了某种温暖而酸楚的东西。他们原本那么幸福。

“我想——你不记得了吧，哈利？”斯拉格霍恩结束念叨，笨拙地问，又开了瓶葡萄酒。

“我不记得他们的事了，那时我太小了。”我说，不安地感觉斯拉格霍恩似乎打定了注意要灌倒自己，“我唯一记得的就只有他们死的时候。在第一次遇到摄魂怪之前我都不知道我还记得……我听到我妈妈的尖叫声，这就是我学习守护神咒的原因。”

“那真是——非常可怕。可怕……可怕……”斯拉格霍恩的话音含糊起来，酒液顺着他的下巴流满了他的前襟。

我开始明白过来，这是一个机会，斯拉格霍恩正在为我创造它。

“是的。”我低声说，“后来我听到了更多……我听到他先杀死了我爸爸，我爸爸挡在他面前要我妈妈带着我快跑。伏地魔杀了他，然后跨过他的尸体朝我妈妈走了过去。”

斯拉格霍恩猛地哆嗦一下，但好像无法将恐惧的目光从我脸上移开。

“他叫我妈妈走开，”我冷酷地说，“伏地魔告诉我她本来可以不死的，他只想杀我，她本来可以逃走的。”

“哦，天哪，”斯拉格霍恩轻声说，“她本来可以……她不用……太可怕了……”

“是啊，”我的声音近乎耳语，“可是她没有动。爸爸已经死了，她不想我也死掉。她试图向伏地魔求情……可他只是大笑……”

“够了！”斯拉格霍恩突然叫道，举起颤抖的手，“真的，亲爱的孩子，够了……我是个老人……我不需要听……我不想听……”

“你想的，这就是你今天叫我来的原因。”我也喝干了自己的杯子，这是种更烈的东西，刺激得我眼泪汪汪，“你想知道她是怎么死的，你想要足够恨那个杀了莉莉·伊万斯的巫师。你喜欢她，是不是？”

“喜欢她？”斯拉格霍恩说，眼里又蓄满了泪水，“我不能想象有哪个见过她的人会不喜欢她……非常勇敢……非常活泼……啊，最可怕的事……”

“她把她的生命给了我，她决心用生命挡在我和死亡之间……这就是我幸存的唯一原因。没有什么‘救世之星’，只有一个拼命想要孩子活下去的母亲，只有莉莉·波特。伏地魔杀了她，她死了所以我活下来了。”

“你不是……不是救世之星吗？”

“现在我是了，我因她的死而成为了救世之星。”我镇静地说，“我会除掉杀死莉莉·伊万斯的巫师，为此我需要那段记忆。”

斯拉格霍恩脸色更加苍白，脑门上亮晶晶的全是汗。

“可是……亲爱的孩子……你要求得太多了……实际上，你在要我帮你摧毁——”

“你不想除掉杀死莉莉·伊万斯的巫师？”

“哈利，哈利，我当然想，可是——”

“你害怕他会发现你帮了我？”

“我害怕，哈利……”斯拉格霍恩神色恐惧，将颤抖的手按到嘴上，“他也曾是我的学生……我总是会和优秀的学生搞好关系，你知道……但我很少像喜欢他或者莉莉一样喜欢某个学生……汤姆。”

他猛地抽了一口气，就好像昔日学生的名字烫伤了他的喉咙。

“他曾经……那次之后我就知道他是哪种人了……知道他利用了我……但我还是偏爱他……我总是希望……我为——为那段记忆显示的事情而感到羞耻……我想我那天可能造成了很大危害……”

“那没关系的，教授。”我说，“他是你的学生，他也是邓不利多的学生，你们不需要为每个学生的未来负责。他走上了错误的道路，但我们还有机会阻止他。我们必须阻止他。”

斯拉格霍恩隔着狼藉的桌面与我对视，沉默在空气中盘桓了很久，久到我感觉自己快要流泪了。终于他很慢很慢地把手伸进兜里抽出了魔杖，另一只手拿出一个小玻璃瓶，“你是个好孩子……你有着她那样的眼睛，哈利……”

“不，我没有。”我回答。

他仍然盯着我的眼睛，将魔杖尖抵在太阳穴上，然后拿开了。杖尖带出一缕长长的银丝般的记忆。它越拉越长，终于断了，银光闪闪地在杖尖上飘荡。斯拉格霍恩把它放进瓶中，银丝卷了起来，继而展开了，像气体一样盘旋着。他用颤抖的手塞紧瓶盖，递给了我。

“你一直很不好过，我看得出来……我很抱歉……”斯拉格霍恩说，泪水顺着他肥胖的面颊流进了他的海象胡须中，“看了这个之后别把我想得太坏……”

“非常感谢您，教授。”我轻声说，接过了瓶子。

斯拉格霍恩长叹一声，把脑袋搁到臂弯里睡着了。我尝试了一下将他搬回卧室，但他太重了，而且酒精同样在影响我，此时施漂浮咒恐怕不是个好主意。最后我只得将他留在书房里，将周围和他身上的酒渍简单清理了一下。

走到门口时我犹豫了一下，又回身转向了办公室：“晚安，教授。非常感谢。”

我披上隐形衣悄悄返回了格兰芬多塔楼，却被胖夫人拦在了肖像洞外边，她睡眼惺忪、怒气冲冲地宣称进入的口令半夜修改过了。我无心和她争论，径直朝有求必应屋走去，一边用活点地图确认那附近没人。随即，我发现邓不利多的小点出现在了校长办公室里。

几分钟后，我已在气喘吁吁地对邓不利多的石头怪兽说“太妃手指饼”了。怪兽跳到一旁，让出了那道螺旋楼梯。

“啊呀，哈丽雅特，”办公室门打开时邓不利多惊讶地说，我注意到他看上去疲惫不堪，“这么晚来有什么事吗？”

“先生——我搞到了，我搞到了斯拉格霍恩的记忆。”

我掏出了小玻璃瓶，校长似乎愣了片刻，脸上绽开了笑容。

“哈丽雅特，这是激动人心的消息！真是太棒了！我知道你能办到！”

他显然完全忘记了已是深夜，急忙从桌后出来，用那只好手接过斯拉格霍恩的记忆，大步走到摆着冥想盆的柜子前。

“现在，”邓不利多把石盆搁在桌上，把瓶里的东西倒了进去，“现在，我们终于要看到了。哈丽雅特，快……”

我顺从地俯身到冥想盆上，感到双脚离开地面，而后我再次在黑暗中坠落，掉到多年前斯拉格霍恩的办公室里。


	32. Chapter 32

第三十二章

我只睡了很短的时间就不得不起床赶早课，但了结斯拉格霍恩的事令我如释重负。魔咒课上我在周围施了闭耳塞听咒——听说邓不利多的保证后赫敏总算不再反对我用王子的咒语了——并将事情经过一五一十地告诉了罗恩和赫敏，他俩对魂器的作用以及邓不利多答应会带我去寻找下一个魂器的消息都显得十分敬畏。

“哇，”我终于说完时，罗恩叫道，手里的魔杖对天花板乱晃，根本没意识到自己在干什么，“哇，你真要跟邓不利多一起去……去消灭……哇。”

“罗恩，你在造雪啊。”赫敏抓住他的手腕不让魔杖指向天花板，那儿已经开始有大片白色的雪花飘下。

“我在想剩下的魂器会在哪儿，”我说，无意识地敲打着面前装醋的瓶子，“他造了六个魂器，日记本和戒指已经被毁掉了，纳吉尼被他随时带在身边，剩下的三个可能在任何地方——”

“而且只要还有一个留下，他就不会真正死掉。”赫敏说，打了个寒颤，“怎么会有人用谋杀来给自己续命？”

“显然神秘人会，这就是为什么他成了‘神秘人’。”罗恩煞有介事地说，“想想看，哪些地方最适合藏东西？”

“霍格沃茨和古灵阁。”赫敏答道，“但还差一个。”

“邓不利多说过伏地魔很看重纪念意义，他会藏在对自己有重大意义的地方。”我说，罗恩为那个名字抗议了一声。

“比如孤儿院？”赫敏提出。

“我不觉得——”

“弗立维。”罗恩警告道。小个子魔咒课教师在朝我们晃晃悠悠地走过来，只有赫敏已经把醋变成了酒，她的烧瓶里盛满了深红色的液体，我和罗恩的瓶里还是浑浊的棕黄色。

“好了，好了，孩子们，”弗立维教授尖声责备道，“少说点话，多干点活……让我看你们做一下……”

我和罗恩一起举起魔杖，竭力聚精会神，将魔杖指向烧瓶。我的醋变成了冰，罗恩的烧瓶炸了。

“好……家庭作业……”弗立维教授说着从桌子底下钻出来，择着帽顶上的玻璃片，“练习。”

魔咒课后是难得的共同空闲时间，我们一起走回了公共休息室。罗恩和赫敏一路上都在窃窃私语，我则思索着剩下的魂器的样子和可能的所在地，几乎没有注意到洒满阳光的公共休息室里聚起了一小群人。

“凯蒂！你回来啦！好了吗？”赫敏叫了起来。

我惊喜地发现看上去完全康复了的凯蒂正被朋友们包围着，赶紧迎了上去。

“我真的好了！”凯蒂快活地说，“星期一出的院，在家跟爸爸妈妈待了两天，今天早上回来的。利妮跟我讲了麦克拉根和上次比赛的事，哈利……”

“是啊，”我说，“不过现在你回来了，罗恩也好了，我们有希望打败拉文克劳，就是说还有夺杯的机会。”

“我得加紧补上缺了的训练才行！”凯蒂飞快地抱了我一下，“还有变形术课，我想麦格教授不会因为这是我第一天回学校就不罚我抄写。下次训练见！”

只有迪安一个人不是特别高兴看到凯蒂回来，因为这意味着不需要他当追球手了。我跟他谈的时候他对这个打击的反应还算平静，只是耸耸肩哼了一声，但我走开时还是真切地感到他和西莫在背后不服气地嘟囔。

接下来的两个星期，我看到了当队长以来最好的魁地奇训练。队员们为赶走了麦克拉根和终于迎回了凯蒂而欢欣鼓舞，飞得异常出色。凯蒂回来的第二天我不是很意外地得知了金妮和迪安分手的消息，他们磕磕绊绊也有很长时间了。金妮似乎一点都不为跟迪安分手而难过，相反，她成了全队的灵魂人物。她模仿罗恩看到鬼飞球过来时紧张地在球门前跳上跳下，模仿我被打晕前朝麦克拉根大吼的样子，把大家逗得开怀大笑。

上课以外的时间里，不管是在礼堂、走廊还是公共休息室，甚至是在盥洗室，都总会有队员聚在我身边跟我讨论战术。除了增加到每周四次的训练，我和罗恩还时常将整晚花在讨论某个细节问题上，赫敏则在上课前帮着我们急急忙忙地将作业写完。

在这点上没人特殊，全校对格兰芬多－拉文克劳球赛的兴趣极其高涨，因为这场比赛将决出尚难料定的冠军杯名次。如果格兰芬多领先拉文克劳三百分（难度很大，但我从没见我的球队飞得像现在这么好过），我们就能夺杯；如果领先不到三百分，就要排在拉文克劳后面，屈居第二；如果落后一百分，就会排到赫奇帕奇后面，名列第三；如果落后一百分以上，就会变成第四。那样的话，我恐惧地想，就永远没有人会让我忘记，是我率领格兰芬多球队拿了两百年来的第一个倒数第一。

这场关键性的比赛的前奏仍旧是那些内容：两学院的学生在走廊上威吓对方的球队；在个别球员走过时大声排练针对他们的口号；球员们则要么大摇大摆地享受关注，要么在课间冲进盥洗室呕吐。我和赫敏都在书包和口袋里装满了零食，因为罗恩呕吐的次数不是一般的多。

一整周的时间里，斯内普对待我的态度都比平时更为阴沉刻薄，我猜他是想激怒我，好找个借口关我周六早上的禁闭。于是我也打消了给比赛前晚的大脑封闭术课请假的打算，既然这关系到格兰芬多的胜利，斯内普是一定不会准假的，没必要自取其辱。赫敏为此提前一周就准备好了活力滋补药剂，好让我第二天能以最佳状态上场。

周五晚上罗恩硬要我带上去年D.A.联络用的金币，要我保证只要一觉得斯内普有什么不对劲的地方就马上用它联系他和赫敏，他们会立刻下来救我。我啼笑皆非地答应了，将金币收进口袋。走廊仍是静悄悄的，即便已经知道此前盯着我的是马尔福，而且他不可能再这么做了，走在这里仍使我不安。我加快脚步来到办公室门前，确认里面没有什么异常的响动，敲了敲门。

“进来。”斯内普的声音说。

他已经坐在了办公桌边，穿过桌面上方看着我，神情比平日更晦暗不明。往日里他会在恰到好处的时机下达指令，以显示我进入办公室后的一举一动都在他的掌控之下，然而今天他静止着，像一尊黑色的雕塑，直到我自行坐到他对面也没有动静。这反倒让我在与他对视时有些迟疑，意识到斯内普在有意隐藏时真的能够不透露任何讯息，让所有交流和审问的尝试都像是企图得到一面空白墙壁的回应。

“先生……”

西里斯睁大了眼，踉跄后退，身后是轻柔飘舞的帷幔。我抽了口气，将注意力集中在这个画面上。我下意识地抵抗着，这段时间训练的内容主要是特定信息的隐藏和模糊化，但入侵前斯内普没有给我任何信息，我不知道自己应该隐藏起什么，反正我大脑里有的东西也基本没有他没看过的了。我不知道是不是应该像平时那样反向入侵，就算他大脑里没有那么多我不该知道的机密，我也绝不享受待在他的脑子里。犹豫间，我感到斯内普的思想和来时一样迅速地撤回了。

“反击，波特。”斯内普说，语气尖锐得几乎可以在周围墙壁上刮擦出声，“我还以为这么多次之后你至少能学会——”

“你没告诉我该找什么，先生。”我说。

“这就是你指望从你的敌人那得到的？”斯内普锋利地讽刺道。

“不是，先生。”我咬着牙，简直不敢相信他只用了两句话就让憎恨又开始在我的血液里燃烧。

接下来发生的事，如果非得要形容的话，就像我和斯内普在脑子里打了一架，而且是以那种野蛮、拳拳到肉的方式。没有目的，没有策略，我们碾压对方最脆弱的点，投射愤怒与憎恨，所为的一切只是为了最大程度地造成伤害。来自不同记忆的相似嘲弄交错响起，幼年斯内普躲避父亲追打的场景混着小哈丽雅特哭泣的背景音，“波特臭大粪”的徽章从四面八方闪烁，斯内普被倒吊在树下羞辱。一开始我脑子里还有个惊讶又迷惑的角落，但它很快就被暴力的潮涌淹没了，我不再在乎原因，我想这么做已经很久了，我太渴望不顾一切地去伤害某个人了。

最后我和斯内普都汗流浃背，胳膊支在办公桌上喘息，仍紧盯着对方的眼睛。他发起了又一轮攻击，我回到了有求必应屋那具铠甲后方，视线模糊、精疲力竭，被求生的渴望吞没。他当然会喜欢我绝望之中的黑暗念头，证明他对我的判断都是正确的，即便他才是我们中左臂上印着黑魔标记的那个。我放弃了防御，将全部思维刺进他的头脑里，我不知道要找什么，但情感能够引导我，等我找到了自然就会知道。这还是他教我的呢。场景短暂地在我眼前闪过，斯内普用鲜血在手臂上画出一个复杂的魔法阵……斯内普倒在伏地魔面前抽搐……斯内普愤怒地与邓不利多争吵……？

我在迷惑中放缓了速度，接下来的记忆似乎是当天晚些时候的，邓不利多的声音猛然提醒我已经走得太远了。

“如果到了某个时候，伏地魔不再派那条大蛇去执行命令，而是让它守在身边，用魔法把它保护起来，到了那时，我想就可以告诉哈丽雅特了。”

我怔了一下，赶紧从场景里后退，但这就像一个慌乱的人陷在了沼泽里，挣扎只会导致越陷越深。

“告诉她什么？”

邓不利多深深吸了口气，闭上了眼睛。

“告诉她，在伏地魔试图杀死她的那天夜里，当莉莉用自己的生命挡在他们之间时，那个杀戮咒反弹到伏地魔身上，伏地魔灵魂的一个碎片被炸飞了，附着在坍塌的房子里惟一活着的灵魂上。伏地魔的一部分活在哈丽雅特体内，使哈丽雅特有了与蛇对话的能力，并可以连接伏地魔的思想，这一直令她百思不得其解。只要那个没被伏地魔发现的灵魂碎片还依附在哈丽雅特身上，受到哈丽雅特的保护，伏地魔就不可能死。”

我似乎是在一条长长隧道的尽头注视着邓不利多和斯内普，他们离我那么遥远，他们的说话声在我耳朵里发出奇怪的回音。

“那么那女孩……那女孩必须死去？”斯内普很平静地问。

“而且必须由伏地魔亲自动手，西弗勒斯。那是非常重要的。”


	33. Chapter 33

结束了。我又一次坐在了办公桌边，被过度使用的大脑还在发出嗡嗡的杂音。

斯内普站起身来：“课程结束，波特。”

我茫然地看着他的背影，不知道他怎么能表现得像是什么都没有发生。“……你得清除我的记忆。”

斯内普停滞了一下。

“课程结束，波特。”他重复道，“离开出我的办公室。永远别再出现在这。”

“你不能这么做。”我说。

办公室门突然在我身后开了，发出咣当一声。

“出去。”

“你不能这么做！”我站起来的动作几乎同时撞飞了桌子和椅子，“我不该知道这些！让我忘了它！”

我眼前一花，狠狠地撞在了走廊的墙上，办公室门砰地在我眼前关上了。我跳起来，朝着它拳打脚踢，一下特别狠的踢击在我大脚趾上留下钻心的剧痛，我一瘸一拐地退开两步，继续冲着那无动于衷的门板咆哮。

“开门！面对我！你不就是想拿它折磨我吗？”整个城堡大概都被我吵醒了，我不在乎，“出来！你这懦夫！”

一个盛怒的斯内普的出现倒让我愣了一下，他杖尖的火星迸溅在我鼻子上，“不许叫我懦夫！”

“那你还想要什么称号呢？胆小鬼？”我疯狂地说，“你背叛了你的前主子，伏地魔，不是吗？现在你又背叛了邓不利多！你这两面三刀的可怜虫！”

红光笼罩了我的视野。

我在恐慌中再次睁开眼睛，有那么一会儿完全不知道发生了什么。我不在我所知的任何一个房间里，大脑抽搐的剧痛提示我记起去上大脑封闭术课，斯内普的表现很反常，然后——哦。

谁也活不下来，谁也不能幸存。

我与被单纠缠着滚落在地上，胡乱踢开它们冲到门口，一把拉开了门。熟悉的走廊被冰冷的蓝色晨光所笼罩，我四下张望，右边是巨怪跳舞的挂毯，左边是光滑坚硬的石墙。我在有求必应屋。

我重又关上门，再转身面对屋子时床和散落一地的被单已经消失了，狭小的空白房间里只有另一扇门。

我再次在石头台阶和黄铜壁灯的包围下逃亡，从猪头酒吧的壁炉上跌落时我尝到了嘴里血的味道。

我撞上猪头酒吧的门，门轴发出碎裂声。阿不福思穿着晨衣朝我咆哮，我没有朝他看一眼。

我穿过晨雾笼罩下的霍格莫得，一扇扇紧闭的店门从我身边掠过。街道空无一人，村子还在寂静中沉睡。

我在村口与大路相接的地方撑着膝盖喘息，麻木的手指翻寻时口袋里的东西纷纷落在地上，魔杖被高举过头顶。

天色一点点亮了起来，晨光开始变得温暖。我终于将无法再支撑的胳膊放了下来，无助地四顾，不知道哪里出了问题，或者哪里还没有出问题。

“恐怕在可怜的斯坦入狱后不久，骑士公共汽车就不再营业了。”邓不利多的声音从我身后传来。

我慢慢转过身面对他，甚至不想假装自己被吓了一跳，他当然会来的。“这个你也计算在内了？”

“我并没有料到斯内普教授会将这件事告诉你。”邓不利多缓缓地说。

“然后他，怎么说，过意不去，向你坦白了？”

“是阿不福思向我发了消息。你毁了他酒吧的门。”邓不利多停顿了一下，“如果他知道真相，是绝对不会这么做的。假设你向他求助的话，现在可能已经离开英国了。”

“好吧，”我狂乱地看过除了他的脸以外的任何地方，“好吧，反正那是迟早的事。我不在乎什么骑士公共汽车，我可以走出去。我可以幻影移形哪怕那可能让我丢掉一条腿。你打算怎么阻止我逃走？当然不是咒语，那太低级了，你才不屑于用咒语去控制别人。”

邓不利多看着我，像他通常做的那样无声地强迫我与他对视，注意到他看上去是如此苍老，就像西里斯死后我砸毁他办公室时我所看到的。我可以忍受很多东西但不包括这个，不是现在。

“说点什么！”我瞪着他，“我要走了，我会让你的计划泡汤，我发誓我会的。你觉得我会为了正义送死，嗯？为了一个更好的世界？我干嘛要在乎世界在我死掉之后会变成什么样？我干嘛要在乎拯救他人既然我根本就不值得？——德拉科·马尔福从我认识他起就是个满口血统论调渣滓了，他差点杀了两个人，两个人！但是在阿不思·邓不利多高尚的眼睛看来，他和他的败类家人还是比我更值得被拯救！”

“你不是被拯救的那类人，哈丽雅特。”

“噢，又来了，预言和救世主之类的狗屁。就因为我脑门上给刻了道蠢伤疤，所以就得英勇无畏地朝着伏地魔冲过去，假装不知道自己面前是什么，喊着用爱战胜一切。爱战胜过什么？我父亲爱我和我母亲所以他死了，我母亲爱我所以她也死了，我因为我母亲的爱活下来的唯一理由是要在合适的时间去死！爱曾阻止过你失去任何东西吗？”

邓不利多没有回答，他的目光从半月形镜片上方投来，几乎是浑浊的。

“你花了这么多时间了解我是个什么样的人，先生，有没有发现我从来不是为了去死而战斗的？”我问，我的头又开始剧烈地抽痛，我太累了。

“我要死了，哈丽雅特。”邓不利多说，“斯内普教授将会杀了我。”

我哑然了。狂风从我的大脑中席卷而过，什么也没有留下。

张开的嘴给我开了个头，我开始笑，使劲地笑，蹲在路边抱着头笑。笑声让那个场景再次出现在我脑中，西里斯在帷幔前发出的声音。我笑这摊荒唐的烂事，笑得心都快碎了。我几乎希望邓不利多加入进来，但那个策划着我和自己死亡的人站在那儿，沉默得像尊天杀的雕塑。

“你怎么能这么对我？”我质问，上气不接下气，“这算什么？我是你找的什么殉葬品吗？”

“摧毁戒指的时候我犯了一个错误，”邓不利多像没被打断似的说，“中了一种古老的咒语。斯内普教授替我争取到了一年的时间，现在大概还有几周。”

“所以你一点都不担心马尔福的任务。”我盯了他一会儿，索性跟上了话题，“为什么是斯内普？为什么不干脆让马尔福完成它？”

“那男孩的灵魂还没有完全被毁掉，我不想因为我的缘故而让它四分五裂。”邓不利多回答。

“哦，”我不知道还能说什么，“哦，好吧。真体贴。”

“我建议你赶紧回到城堡里去，魁地奇决赛马上就要开始了。你的队员需要你。”邓不利多平静地说。

这件事过去半个月里都占据着我的全部心神，但现在它遥远得好像属于另一个世界。

“这会让你好过些？想到我死前打完了最后一场球赛？”我问。

“我总是希望你们都能好好活着，”邓不利多说，“你们每一个。”

太阳升起来了，橘色光芒拉长了万物的影子，照亮了邓不利多银白的胡须和眉毛，照出了他脸上深深的皱纹。

“好吧，”绕过他时我说，“你去死，我也去死。你赢了，你和你的正义。感谢老天，至少我不会出现在你的巧克力蛙卡片上。”

也许我只是感慨而非愤怒，但这句话似乎比什么都重地刺伤了他。最后一次回头时我看见邓不利多还站在路边，垂着头，高大的身形有些佝偻。

我转过那个拐角，看见商店的门多已大开，早起散步的老人和提着篮子的主妇在道路上来往，一个女孩打开了窗正浇灌窗台上的花，水珠反射的阳光在她脸上如碎金洒落。霍格莫得醒来了。

我深吸一口混合着烤面包甜香的空气，朝城堡的方向前进。

我在跑，左腿迈出右腿跟上，穿过喧嚷的人群，穿过光与影，穿过黎明的生机与暗夜的寂静。

城堡的大门敞开着，我跳过高高的门槛，追上了一群群戴着玫瑰花结和帽子、挥着旗子和围巾的同学，穿过整个球场，冲进更衣室边聚集在一起的金红色队伍中。

“哈利！”

“队长！”

“你怎么才来？”

“你哪儿去了？”

“把这个喝了然后快去换衣服，哈利！”赫敏提高了嗓音盖过队员们的七嘴八舌和外面的欢呼，将队袍和一个瓶子塞进我手里，“火弩箭在罗恩那儿！”

“我们还以为你不来了呢，可把我们吓坏了。”罗恩咧嘴笑道，朝我晃了晃手里的两把扫帚。

我感激地点点头，一口气喝干了魔药，冲进更衣室。等我出来时喝彩声已经响彻云霄，比赛马上就要开始。我从罗恩手中接过火弩箭，拿出眼镜戴上，看到队员们的神情为之一肃。同样穿着队服的迪安朝我笑笑，显然之前他们已经做好了我不来就让金妮顶替我做找球手、迪安顶替金妮做追球手的准备。我朝他点点头，又挨个看过每个队员。我的队伍，紧张但充满决心和信心，团结一致。

“好了，姑娘们和小伙子们。”我用上了伍德最喜欢的开场白，“是时候了。”


	34. Chapter 34

击开秋·张的胳膊抓住飞贼时我就知道这场胜利会成为霍格沃茨的一大传奇，比赛持续了超过四小时，最终比分四百五比一百四，格兰芬多获胜。

金妮和凯蒂朝我疾飞，一前一后地将我肺里的空气都撞了出来。随后格兰芬多的队伍在半空中抱成了紧密的一团，我在最中间，大笑着努力活动胳膊，触摸他们每个人，不知属于谁的眼泪在我的脸上和脖子上流淌。我们就这么搂抱在一起下降，像三年级时我第一次与队伍一同夺得金杯时一样。

支持我们的猩红色人群早已冲破了栏板，一降到能够被触碰的高度，无数只手就像雨点一样落在我们身上。噪音和人体包围了我们，然后所有队员就都被举到了人们肩头。有一瞬间我有点担心不翼而飞的火弩箭，但沉重的魁地奇金杯像是从花环和格兰芬多旗帜间走了过来，我一把抓住了它，高高举起，只觉得头晕目眩，世界在周围旋转。栽倒之前我将金杯塞进了罗恩怀里，几双手将我抛起来又接住，我挣扎着无法起身，被高高低低地涌动着的人潮推回了城堡，发出的所有声音都被淹没在尖叫的狂潮之中，那些手还在拍打、挥舞和撕下我的袍角做纪念，无人觉察到任何异常。

随后我意识到金妮和赫敏几乎是将我从人群里抢了出来，她们一左一右地架着我爬上通往宿舍的台阶，那个巨大的笑容还挂在我脸上，已经让我脸皮发痛。我被放到柔软的四柱床上，上方深红色的帷幔看上去像鲜血在流淌。金妮将一个枕头塞到我的脑袋下边，赫敏把某种液体喂到我嘴里。我眨眨眼，感觉视线清晰起来，于是自己起身，将赫敏手里剩下的东西喝了。

“你感觉怎么样，哈利？”金妮问。

“还好，大概吃点东西就好了。”我说，突然发觉自己有多饿。

“你得先歇会儿。”赫敏说，看上去很担心，“你昨晚去哪儿了？”

“呃，”我拨拉着脸边的头发，“罗恩呢？”

“他在下边给你挡着人呢。”金妮说，“我知道你上大脑封闭术课的事，赫敏和罗恩找了我、纳威、卢娜和费舍尔帮忙，我们找了你一晚上。我们还去了斯内普那儿，他说你早走了，还给我们一人扣了二十分，差点关我们全体的禁闭。”

“你们怎么找到他们的？”我讶异地问，这支队伍跨了三个学院。

“是这个。”金妮掏出一块金加隆，我认出是去年D.A.联络时使用的，“就我所知卢娜一直带着它，我们需要人手，我就用它通知卢娜到门厅集合，没想到纳威和费舍尔也来了。我们两人一组找遍了城堡，都没有发现你。后来我们去了有求必应屋，屋子打不开，我们觉得你可能正在用它，才回了塔楼。差点被胖夫人关在外边。”

“噢，”我说，“我是在有求必应屋来着。昨晚……斯内普上课时把我折腾得够呛，我猜我离开的时候有点不清醒了……之后就在那睡了一晚上，差点睡过了头。”

“可你手上全是伤。”赫敏怀疑地说。

我低头看向自己青肿擦伤的指关节，后知后觉地感到脚趾甲可能也裂了一两片，是在斯内普的办公室门上弄的。“呃，我好像……不太记得发生什么了。我说了我离开的时候不是很清醒。”

“肯定是斯内普故意搞鬼，想阻止格兰芬多拿魁地奇杯。”金妮愤愤地说，“你得跟邓不利多说说这事儿！或者麦格，那也够他受的。”

我摇摇头。“反正大脑封闭术课也到此为止了。”

“你是说你之后都不用再去上课了？”赫敏问。

“对，斯内普觉得我合格了。”我疲倦地说，攥紧了旁边的床单。

赫敏和金妮离开后我立刻就睡着了，醒来时床头摆着蜂蜜馅饼、鸡肉三明治和牛奶。火弩箭靠在墙边。寝室除我外仍空无一人，阵阵欢腾的喧闹从下面的公共休息室传来。一部分的我雀跃地想要加入他们，余下的部分则空寂而冰冷，只想远远逃离整个世界。我瞪着窗外无动于衷的蓝天发了会儿呆，开始动手吃东西，我真的很饿，好像有一辈子没吃过东西了。

“哈利？”赫敏打开了寝室的门，她的头发乱得像草丛，上边歪歪斜斜地挂着一个花环，“呃，你把它们全吃了？”

我硬咽下最后一口牛奶，忍住一个干呕，“怎么了？”

“阿尔文在肖像洞口。”赫敏小心地打量着我，“他本来想确认你没事了就离开，但是我觉得你可能会想，嗯，和他说几句。”

我张了张嘴，“好吧，我是想。”

我翻身下床，吃得太撑的肚子沉甸甸地阻挠着我的行动。我摇摇晃晃地下了台阶，无视朝我伸来的手往肖像洞外走去，罗恩在我身边帮我阻拦推挤过来的人群，我同样无视了他。

阿尔文等在肖像洞外边，似乎有些惊讶于我的出现，我听见某个角落里传来惊叹的小声音。

“嗨，哈丽雅特，”阿尔文笑着说，“恭喜格兰芬多拿下魁地奇杯。你的表现太精彩了。”

我朝他露出微笑，走到他面前，把他拉低，然后吻了他。一下心跳，两下，阿尔文并没有回应我，有那么一刻我如坠冰窟，以为自己理解错了他传达的信号，但紧接着一双有力的臂膀环住了我，我双脚离地，像溺水的人攀附浮木那样攀住他的身体。他的手指抚向我的后颈，皮肤的温度比我想象的更高，蜂蜜和牛奶的味道在我们的唇齿间交缠。我们因必须呼吸而分开，阿尔文的眼睛温暖热情，看着我就像世界上再无其他事物值得介怀，那一瞬间一切似乎终于回到了正确的位置。

“抱歉，”我止住另一下干呕，“不是针对你。我刚才好像把肚子装得有点太满了。”

“我尝到了。”阿尔文一本正经地说。

我们看着对方大笑起来，角落里的声音已经不再掩饰自己的存在，但我和阿尔文对此全不介意。

“想一起走走吗？”阿尔文提议道。

我挽住他的胳膊，朝旁边的走廊做了个邀请的手势，我们大概要在校园里散步很久，如果有时间的话可以谈谈球赛。

消息在晚饭前就传遍了学校，我和阿尔文约会的消息引起了很多人的兴趣。不过这些闲言碎语在接下来的几周里并没有给我带来太多影响，毕竟这是个很不错的改变，人们谈论的是件让我感到快乐的事，比起一天到晚谈论黑魔法的恐怖场面强多了。赫敏对此似乎也很高兴，罗恩则表示只要我们不在公共场所亲热，他就能忍住不揍阿尔文。

“你倒是个好榜样，”金妮嘲笑道，“只会被人发现在宿舍里和女朋友亲成一团。”

不过罗恩的忍耐并没有受到太多考验，首先阿尔文的N.E.W.Ts考试临近了，他每天都必须花大量时间用功复习，此外城堡的宵禁还没有取消，格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的休息室又离得很远，因而我们大部分时候都只能课间或午餐时间小聚。进入六月后城堡迎来了一段难得的晴朗时期，我们时常一同来到黑湖边高高的山毛榉树下，拿些无关紧要的话题消磨时光，用午餐剩下的面包投掷的湖里的巨乌贼或者就只是依偎在一起。

那些普通日子里的一天，阿尔文在树下看书，我则懒洋洋地躺在草地上，头枕着他的腿。如果我睁开眼便能看到深色书脊上金字书写的“傲慢与偏见”，即便是N.E.W.Ts学生也有权在周末放松自己。阿尔文不时挑着喜欢的段落念给我听，声线平缓，不紧不慢。

“哈丽雅特？”

“嗯？”

“你以后想做什么？我是说，战争结束之后。”

突然之间一切假象都消失了，冰冷的潮水淹没了我。留意到我的紧绷，阿尔文放下了书本，一只手抚上我的头发。“怎么了？”

我不由自主地靠向他的手掌，那温度使我平静。“不，只是……我很少去想它。就像是，我根本就不会有那一天。”

“别这么想。”阿尔文坚定地说，“那一天会来的，不再有恐惧，不再有危险，一切都会好起来。你不正是在为此战斗吗？也许想想未来能给你些力量——倒不是说你还不够强大。”

我看进他专注的深棕色眼睛，又让目光追随枝叶间隙透射的细碎光斑而去，随后再次合上了眼皮。一阵风吹过，海潮般的沙沙轻响在四周蔓延，草叶擦过我的手指，光影在我昏暗的视界里模糊地晃动。

“也许，当个傲罗。”我说。

“哎呀，”阿尔文轻轻笑了两声，“那你一定会抢掉一大批人的饭碗。”

“总是这么会说话，聪明鬼。”

吻落在我的额头上，羽毛般轻柔，像是安慰受伤的孩子。阿尔文俯身在我耳旁低语，手指拂过我的额发。“你值得这世上所有的赞美，宝贝。”

我笑得太厉害了，最后不得不喘着气坐起身，用袖子抹掉笑出来的眼泪。阿尔文看上去迷惑不解，他伸手轻抚我的后背。

“你会——”我的话语断断续续，“你会宠坏我的，先生。”

我们在湖边躺到晚霞将湖面染得火红一片，回城堡时阿尔文坚持将我送到格兰芬多塔。我们在肖像洞口吻别，周围有几对情侣在做和我们相同的事，他们无暇注意周围，我们和他们没有区别。

现在正是公共休息室人最多的时候，不过赫敏和罗恩一如既往地给我也占了位置，赫敏正在看——也就是帮着写完——罗恩的草药课论文，在我坐下时随口数落了我几句关于耽误阿尔文备考的事。罗恩偷偷朝我做了个鬼脸，我咧嘴笑笑，开始埋头补落下的进度。


	35. Chapter 35

珀克斯送来一个写着斜体字的纸卷时我并非没有预料，我怎么可能认为邓不利多会因为我知道了些不该知道的东西就放缓寻找魂器的进度呢？但当我读完字条抬起头时，珀克斯的反应说明我的表情一定相当可怕。

“哈利，怎么了？”罗恩问，伸长了脖子想看到字条的内容，“坏消息？”

“邓不利多的，他叫我去他的办公室，越快越好。”我说，把字条揉成了团。

带着各种意味的目光在我、罗恩和赫敏间以一种滑稽的方式传递了一圈。

“啊呀，”罗恩小声道，“你认为他会不会找到了……？”

“最好去看看，对吧？”我嘟囔道，站起身来。

“你确定你还好吗，哈利？”赫敏问，“你看起来就像见了鬼似的。”

“不好，”我粗暴地说，又呼了口气，“反正这也不重要，不是吗？”

我快步离开公共休息室，沿着八楼的走廊疾奔，带着一种我自己都无法理解的迫切。我不知道自己想不想见到邓不利多，他说过还有几周时间——我朝着守门的怪兽大声喊出口令，一步三级地冲上了移动的螺旋形楼梯；我不是轻轻地敲响邓不利多的门，而是咚咚地捶打它；我已经冲进了门内，那个镇静的声音才回答：“进来。”

凤凰福克斯转身看我了一眼，它明亮的黑眼睛里映着窗外金色的落日，闪闪发光。它的主人——邓不利多也许更愿意说是老友——正站在窗前看着校园，臂上搭着一条长长的黑色旅行斗篷。

“嗯，哈丽雅特，我答应过你可以跟我一道去。”

“是的，先生。”

“当然啦，如果你愿意的话。”

“如果觉得我不会去，你就不会送那张字条了。”

墙上的画像因我的无礼发出嘘声，我一动不动地站在屋子中央，我左手边架子上的银器喷出一股白雾，淡雅的香气使我的心跳逐渐减缓。

“你找到一个魂器了，先生？”我问。

“我想是的。”

“哪一个魂器？在哪儿？”

“我也不能确定是哪一个——不过我认为可以排除那条蛇——但是我相信它藏在遥远的海边的一个山洞里，一个努力寻找了很久的山洞里。汤姆·里德尔在孤儿院每年一次的旅行中曾经恐吓过两个孤儿的那个山洞，你记得吗？”

“记得，它有些什么防御机关呢？”

“我不知道，只有一些猜测，也可能完全不对。”邓不利多停顿了一下，“哈利，我答应过你可以跟我一道去，我遵守那个诺言。但是如果我不事先警告你这会有超乎寻常的危险，我可就太不应该了。”

我差点就要嗤笑出声了，但邓不利多转过身来，背着落日的光芒，那片阴影里有什么东西告诉我他是说真的。他策划着我的死亡，又担忧着我的安危，简直令人难以置信。

“你愿意今晚跟我一道去吗？”他问。

“愿意。”我回答。

“很好，那么听着。”邓不利多挺直了腰，“我带你去有一个条件：你必须毫无疑问地立刻服从我的任何命令。”

“好的。”

“你要听明白，哈利。我是说你甚至必须服从像‘跑’、‘藏起来’或‘回去’这样的命令。你答应吗？”

“答应。”

“如果我叫你藏起来，你会吗？”

“会。”

“如果我叫你逃走，你会服从吗？”

“会。”

“如果我叫你离开我，保全自己，你会照我说的做吗？”

“我……”

“哈利？”

我们对视了一会儿。

“会，先生。”

“很好。那么我希望你去拿你的隐形衣，五分钟后我们在门厅见面。”

邓不利多又转过身，看着火红的窗外，现在太阳正在天边闪耀着红宝石一般的光芒。他知道的，我在那晚之后再也没随身带过隐形衣，因为“安全起见”听上去是如此可笑和毫无意义；我不再在睡前清空大脑，每晚看着黑暗，听着脑子里倒计时的滴答声；我也不再察看活点地图。我不再好奇，不再有激情做任何事了。

我快步走出办公室，跑下螺旋形楼梯。罗恩和赫敏讶异的询问被我留在了身后，我在门厅外最上一层的石头台阶上刹住脚，喘着粗气，两助间火辣辣地刺痛。邓不利多已经等在橡木大门外，他耐心地等着我喘匀了气披上隐形衣，旅行斗篷在夏日静止的空气里纹丝不动。

“可是别人看到你出去会怎么想呢，教授？”我问，只觉脑后有个越来越响的声音叫喊着今晚将有变故发生。

“我去霍格莫德喝一杯，”邓不利多轻松地说，“我有时候去罗斯默塔那儿坐坐，或者去猪头酒吧……或者假装去那里，这是一个掩饰真实目的地的好方法。”

我们在渐浓的暮色中往外走去。空气中充满温暖的青草气息、潮水的味道，以及从海格的小屋飘来的烧木头的烟味，这让我们此行的目的变得有些不真实。邓不利多保持着刚好能让我轻松跟上的步速，我不知道自己为什么在此刻留意到这点，我从来不需要费力地追赶邓不利多。

还有阿尔文，我记起。阿尔文的脚步总是像他朗读时的语调一样舒缓，仿佛有着无尽的耐心。

我们出了大门，走上了暮色笼罩的通往霍格莫德的荒凉小路。夜色降临的速度同我们的脚步一般快，来到大马路上时天已经完全黑下来了。店铺的窗户里闪着灯光，我们走近三把扫帚酒吧时，听到了沙哑的叫喊声。

“——不许进来！”罗斯默塔大喊道，强行撵出一个看起来很邋遢的巫师，“哦，你好，阿不思……这么晚出来……”

“晚上好，罗斯默塔，晚上好……原谅我，我要去猪头酒吧……别见怪，只是我今晚想有一个更安静的氛围……”

过了一小会儿，我们拐进了一条小街，猪头酒吧的标记在吱吱地发出轻响，尽管没有风。与三把扫帚相比，这间酒吧里显得空空荡荡的。

“我们没有必要进去，”邓不利多扫视了一圈，喃喃地说，“只要没有人看见我们离开……现在你把手放在我的胳膊上，哈丽雅特。不用抓得太紧，我只是引着你。我数三声——一……二……三……”

我旋转起来。立刻又是那种恐怖的感觉，像是被挤在一个厚厚的橡皮管子里，我不能呼吸，身体的每一个部位都遭受着挤压。然后就在我认为自己肯定要窒息时，无形的管子突然迸裂开来，我站在凉爽的黑暗中，大口大口地呼吸着带着咸味的新鲜空气。

海浪拍岸的声音在我脚下响起，一阵寒冷的微风吹拂着我的头发。我们正站在一块露出海面的高高的黑色岩石上，它和旁边的几块似乎都是过去某个时候从悬崖的正面脱落下来的。悬崖在我们身后耸立，陡峭的岩壁直落而下，黑糊糊的看不清面目。四下里光秃秃的，满目荒凉，除了苍茫的大海和岩石，看不见一棵树，也没有草地和沙滩。

“你觉得怎么样？”邓不利多问，口气像在问这里是不是一个理想的野餐地点。

“他们把孤儿院的孩子带到这儿来了？”我简直想象不出比这儿更不舒服的旅游地。

“确切地说，不是这儿。”邓不利多说，“在我们后面那些悬崖的半腰上，有一个勉强称得上村庄的地方。我相信他们把孤儿们带到了那儿，让他们呼吸呼吸大海的空气，看看海浪。不，我认为只有汤姆·里德尔和那几个被他欺负的孩子曾经到过这个地方。麻瓜不可能爬上这块大岩石，除非他们特别擅长攀岩；船也没法靠近悬崖，周围的水域太危险了。我可以想象里德尔是怎么爬上来的，魔法肯定比绳索更管用。他还带了两个小孩子，大概是为了享受恐吓他们的乐趣吧。我想其实他一个人上来就行了，你说呢？”

我又抬头看了看那道悬崖，身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“可是他的——还有我们的——目的地还在更远一点的地方。走吧。”

我们沿着半露出海面的巨型卵石攀岩而下，低处的岩石被海水冲刷得极为湿滑，冰冷的海浪溅在我脸上，我忍不住瞟着邓不利多那只不听使唤的焦手。他点亮魔杖照出了旁边黑魆魆的洞口，我们滑入海水，游了进去。很快，裂缝变成了一条漆黑的暗道，涨潮的时候这里肯定会被海水灌满。两边沾满黏泥的岩壁只间隔三英尺宽，在邓不利多魔杖一闪而过亮光照耀下，像柏油一样闪着湿漉漉的光。我继续跟着邓不利多往前游，冻得麻木的手指在粗糙、潮湿的岩石上擦过。然后我们一前一后地登上了通往巨大岩洞的台阶，我在寂静寒冷的空气中瑟瑟发抖，看着邓不利多原地缓缓转圈，最后将目标锁定在一处岩壁上。随着他的魔杖所指，那里出现了一道拱门的轮廓。

“你成——成功了！”我的牙齿在嘚嘚地打着战，但话音未落，那道轮廓就不见了，岩石还跟刚才一样坚硬厚实，上面什么也没有。邓不利多扭头看了看。

“哈丽雅特，真对不起，我忘记了。”他说，用魔杖一指，我的衣服立刻变得干爽、暖和了，就像挂在熊熊的炉火前烘过一样。

“谢谢。”我感激地说，但邓不利多就像被这个词扎到了一样转回了坚实的洞壁，陷入沉思。足足过了两分钟，他轻声说：“哦，当然不会。太低级了。”

我并不觉得一道需要伤害自己才能通过的机关有那么低级，下意识地想要阻止邓不利多往自己小臂上挥刀的手。他看向我的神色近乎悲哀，将刀划了下去，岩石表面顿时洒满了闪亮的、暗红色的血珠。

“你很善良，哈利。”邓不利多说，他用魔杖尖划过他在自己手臂上割开的那道深深的伤口，伤口立刻就愈合了，“可是你的血比我的更有价值。啊，看来真的有效，是不是？”

洞壁上又一次出现了那道白得耀眼的拱门轮廓，这次它没有隐去。拱门里那块洒满鲜血的岩石突然消失了，露出一个门洞，里面似乎是无尽的黑暗。

“跟我来吧。”邓不利多说着走过了门洞，我跟在他身边走了进去，一边匆匆点亮了自己的魔杖。但他突然停下了脚步，我险些一头撞在他身上。

“我真的很幸运，哈利，有你在我身边。”邓不利多的声音像周围潮湿的黑暗一样沉滞，“在这段旅途中。”

“你的意思是反正我在这儿死了也算不上损失？”我脱口而出。

邓不利多的神情凝固了，他闭了闭眼。

“走吧。”他说，继续朝岩层深处前行，高大的身影在黑暗中指引着我。


	36. Chapter 36

邓不利多凄厉的尖叫越过沉寂的黑湖，在山洞中回荡。

我曾做过那样的梦：罗恩、赫敏、金妮、卢娜、西里斯……所有人都在我身边，倒在我的脚下，我跪在他们的鲜血里，伏地魔踩在他们的尸体上俯视我。但即便是在我最可怕的梦境中，邓不利多也总是庄严地被烈火吞没，或者如一座丰碑般缓缓倒下，像一部默片，象征着一个时代的消亡。绝不是像现在这样，倒在湿漉漉的岩石上抽搐，在惨叫着为某些我看不到的人求情，用我母亲拦在我摇篮前的那种声音。

给他灌下第七杯药水的时候我想这是否就是邓不利多带我来的目的，借着服从命令的名义要我撬开他的嘴给他灌下会带来极度痛苦的魔药，因为他知道我恨他，并且我永远不会对任何人这么做只因为我恨他们。

灌下第八杯的时候我已经非常确信了。邓不利多扑倒在地，再一次大声惨叫，并用拳头捶打地面，而我舀起了第九杯。

喝下第十杯时邓不利多开始乞求死亡，喝下第十一杯时他除了“让我死吧”再也说不出任何话，我舀起最后一杯，手抖得几乎将杯子掉进装药的石盆。

“喝完——喝完这一杯就行！”我抓着邓不利多的肩膀，“就喝这一杯……快要结束了……一切都结束了！”

邓不利多大口喝光了最后一滴药水，然后他呼噜呼噜地喘着粗气，脸朝下翻滚在地上。我将杯子扔进石盆，跪在地上盯着邓不利多还在抽搐的躯体，没有了魔药绿色荧光的洞穴变得更加黑暗和巨大，环绕的湖水尽头传来细微的拍打声，也许是湖下的尸体感应到药盆变空开始活动了。我应该把盆底的挂坠盒拿来收好，或者拔出魔杖准备应对袭击，然后我决定先把邓不利多翻过来，他的眼镜歪了，嘴巴张得大大的，眼睛紧闭，看上去没有半点生机。也许邓不利多对我撒谎了，这魔药是致死的，我把它灌进了他的嘴里。

“现在该怎么做？”我摇晃他，洞壁将我颤抖的声音又传了回来，“我该做什么？醒醒！快醒醒！我——”我终于想起了我的魔杖，“恢复活力！”

邓不利多的眼皮抖动了一下，他嘶哑地说，“水……”

“水，”我重复道，“好的……”

我抓起刚才扔进石盆的杯子，随即发现清水如泉咒无法灌满它。接下来会发生的事完全可以预料，伏地魔安排好了，我只可能在一个地方弄到水。邓不利多再次粗重地喘息起来，我扑到岩石边舀了一杯湖水，倒在邓不利多脸上。我没法做得更好了，死去的男人、女人和孩子抓住了我，白森森、黏糊糊的手缓慢却毫不犹豫地将我朝水下拖去。我挣扎着，朝周围胡乱发射我所知的所有咒语，明知我没有办法脱身。我会被淹死的，成为另一具守护伏地魔某个灵魂碎片的阴尸……不知道这样是否足以毁灭伏地魔的灵魂碎片……

可是就在这时，黑暗中出现了腾腾的火焰。一个明亮的、金红色的火环环绕在岩石周围，那些紧紧抓住我的阴尸一具具变得脚步踉跄、身体摇晃。它们不敢穿过火焰进入湖水，只好扔下了我。我摔在岩石上，胳膊被擦伤的地方传来火辣辣的疼痛，看见邓不利多已经又站了起来，脸色像周围的阴尸一样惨白，但是个子比它们都高，火光在他的眼睛里跳动。他的魔杖像火把一样高举着，杖尖蹿出一道道火焰，像一根巨大而温暖的套索，把阴尸们都围了起来。阴尸们互相撞在一起，晕头转向地想逃避围住它们的火焰。

“先生，”我喘着气说，“先生，我忘记了——忘记了火——他们突然朝我扑来，把我吓坏了——”

“可以理解。”邓不利多喃喃地说，我惊恐地听出他的声音十分虚弱。

邓不利多收起挂坠盒，我们挤坐进来时所乘的小船，小船掠过漆黑的水面往回驶去，离开了仍然被火环包围的岩石。那些在水下漂浮的阴尸似乎再也不敢露面了。随着砰的一声轻响，我们到了岸边，我抢先跳下小船，回身搀扶邓不利多。邓不利多刚一上岸，举着魔杖的手就垂了下去，火环消失了，但阴尸没有再从湖里冒出来。小船又一次沉入水中，那根链条也丁丁当当地重新滑进湖水里。邓不利多重重地叹了口气，身体靠在山洞的岩壁上。

我承担起他的大部分体重，用胳膊上伤口的血开启了拱门，架着他游过冰冷的海水，又将他拖上巨型卵石的顶部。我累得几乎没法站起来了，但邓不利多脸色极度苍白，看上去精疲力尽，他已经不再说话，沉默比刚才虚弱的语音更令我揪心。

“一切都会顺利的，先生，”我一遍又一遍地说着，“差不多快要到了……我可以幻影移形，把我们俩都带回去……别担心……”

“我不担心，哈利，”邓不利多说，声音也许多了一点儿气力，“我和你在一起呢。”

幻影移形时我真希望自己出门时喝了福灵剂，但我还是成功在目的地上集中了精力，将我俩都带回了霍格莫得。感谢大脑封闭术。我们正站在霍格莫德村漆黑的马路上，浑身发抖，衣服往下滴着水。恍惚间，我似乎看见又有阴尸从一些商店旁边钻出来，朝我步步紧逼，可等我眨眨眼睛，却发现什么动静也没有。四下里一片寂静，夜黑得很深，只能看见几盏路灯和楼上几扇亮灯的窗户。

“我们成功了，教授！”我费了很大的力气低声说，“我们成功了！我们拿到了魂器！”

但邓不利多瘫倒在地上，我扑在他身边，费尽全力才没让自己尖叫着求救。我想到了阿不福思，但猪头酒吧离这里还有一段距离——

“对了……呼神护卫！”

牡鹿消散在空气中时，罗斯默塔夫人顺着漆黑的街道朝我们跑来，脚上穿着毛绒高跟拖鞋，身上是一件绣着火龙的丝绸晨衣。

“我刚才拉上卧室窗帘时，看见你们幻影显形来着！谢天谢地、谢天谢地，我真不知道该——咦，阿不思这是怎么啦？”她刹住脚步，瞪大眼睛，低头望着邓不利多。

“他受伤了。”我说，“罗斯默塔夫人，能不能让他到三把扫帚里待一会儿，我到学校里找人来帮忙？”

“你不能独自回去！你没有发现——你没有看见吗——？”

“麻烦你帮我扶他一下，”我没有听她说话，只管对她说道，“我想我们可以把他弄进去——”

“出什么事了？”邓不利多问，“罗斯默塔，怎么回事？”

“黑——黑魔标记，阿不思。”

我顺着她手指的方向望去，它正悬挂在学校上空：绿得耀眼的骷髅，嘴里吐出蛇信子般的舌头，食死徒们无论什么时候闯入一座建筑物……无论在什么地方杀了人……都要留下这样的标记……

“它是什么时候出现的？”邓不利多问，他挣扎着站了起来，手把我的肩膀抓得生疼。

“一定是几分钟前，我把猫放出去的时候它还不在那儿，可是等我上了楼——”

“这见鬼的是怎么回事？”阿不福思粗声大气地说，他从旁边的巷子拐出来，举着魔杖，也穿着晨衣，银白色的头发和胡子在空中飘动。随后他也看见了黑魔标记，恶狠狠地骂了句脏话，走到邓不利多身边。

“那不是个可以接受的词汇。”邓不利多说。

我和罗斯默塔瞪大了眼睛望着他，阿不福思似乎愣了一下，然后更大声地又骂了一句，这次我都没能完全理解它的意思。

“我看你好得很，老哥，一点事都没有。”他一把架起邓不利多，嘴里还骂骂咧咧地抱怨着自己立刻湿透了的晨衣。

我目瞪口呆地看着他们两个，直到邓不利多再次开口，才重又想起城堡里的人正面临危险。

“我们需要立刻回城堡去。”邓不利多说，靠在自己弟弟身上，他虽然脚步还有些踉跄，但似乎已经开始主动控制局面，“我们需要交通工具——飞天扫帚——”

“我的酒吧后面有两把，”罗斯默塔说，神色非常惊恐，“要不要我跑去取来——？”

“不，哈利可以办到。”

我立刻举起魔杖。

“罗斯默塔的扫帚飞来！”

砰的一声巨响，酒吧的前门被撞开了。两把扫帚嗖地蹿到街上，你追我赶地冲到了我们身边，然后突然停在腰那么高的位置上，微微地颤动着。

“阿不福思，请给魔法部送一个情报。”邓不利多说着骑上了离他最近的那把扫帚，“也许霍格沃茨内部的人还不知道已经出事了……哈利，穿上你的隐形衣。”

我依言披上斗篷，骑上了另一把。

“这副德性骑这玩意儿？摔断脖子的时候可别说我没提醒。”阿不福思抱怨道，看着兄长几乎是伏在扫帚上。

“那时我保证你可以得到一张照片。”邓不利多虚弱地笑了笑，“很高兴见到你，阿不福思。”

阿不福思又嘟囔了几句什么，我们一蹬地面，飞向空中时，罗斯默塔夫人已经跌跌撞撞地朝她的酒吧跑去了。两把扫帚迅疾地朝城堡飞去，我侧眼看了看邓不利多，想在他万一摔落时拉他一把，但黑魔标记的出现似乎给邓不利多注入了一针强心剂，他眼睛紧紧地盯着黑魔标记，银白色的长头发和胡须在他身后的夜空中飘荡。我便也朝那个骷髅望去，恐惧像一个有毒的气泡一样膨胀着，挤压着我的肺部。

不知道我们离开了多久，但看霍格莫得的情况城堡里的人也应该睡了。罗恩和赫敏知道我去哪儿了不会太担心，他们会应付其他人的提问，阿尔文也没有理由这个时间还在外面……但是谁出了事使得黑魔标记出现在空中……？

邓不利多已经越过了钝锯齿形的城堡围墙，正从扫帚上下来。几秒钟后，我降落在他身边，朝四周张望着。围墙里一片荒凉，通向城堡内的旋转楼梯的门都是关着的。四下里看不见搏斗的迹象，也看不见一具尸体。

“这是什么意思？”我问，他抬头望着空中的绿色骷髅，它那蛇信子般的舌头在他们头顶上闪烁着邪恶的光芒，“这个标记是真的吗？真的有人被——教授？”

就着黑魔标记发出的昏暗绿光，我看见邓不利多正用那只焦黑的手揪着自己的胸口。

“去把西弗勒斯叫醒，”邓不利多有气无力但十分清晰地说，“告诉他发生了什么事，叫他赶紧来见我。除此之外，什么也不要做，不要跟任何人说话，也不要脱掉你的隐形衣。我在这里等着。”

“可是——”

“你发誓要服从我的，哈丽雅特——快去！”

我的身体已经在服从本能的驱使下转向了通往旋转楼梯的门，接着一个念头如一盆冰水当头浇下。“这就是那个时候了，是不是？你想叫他来杀了你？”

“听我说，哈丽雅特——”

“不！”我大吼，掀掉了隐形衣，“我才不会协助你该死的自杀计划！你今晚不会死的！我这就去找庞弗雷——”

我的身体突然动弹不得，眼睁睁看着邓不利多以我没想到他还能做到的速度扑过来，将隐形衣盖回了我身上。他努力直起身体，向后退去，这时我也听到了门后面传来的脚步声。

门突然被撞开了，一个人闯了进来，同时大叫：“除你武器！”

就着黑魔标记的绿光，我看见邓不利多的魔杖在空中划出一道弧线，飞出了围墙外。


	37. Chapter 37

邓不利多背靠围墙站在那里，脸色惨白，但没有表现出丝毫的惊慌或忧虑，只是望着那个除去他武器的人。

“晚上好，德拉科。”

马尔福朝前逼迫几步，迅速打量了一下四周，想看看除了他和邓不利多之外是否还有别人。他的目光落在第二把扫帚上。

“还有谁在这儿？”

“我正想问你这个问题呢。你是一个人在单独行动吗？”

在黑魔标记的绿光下，我看见马尔福那双浅色的眼睛又盯住了邓不利多。

“不是，”他说，“有人支持我。今天晚上食死徒闯进了你的学校。”

“很好，很好，”邓不利多说，就好像马尔福给他看了一份雄心勃勃的作业计划，“确实不错。在西弗勒斯的密切限制下，你仍然想到办法将他们放了进来，是吗？”

马尔福发出一声嘲笑，“事实上，他还帮了我不小的忙呢。”

“我猜你的意思是，西弗勒斯是你们的人？”邓不利多心平气和地说。

“没错，”马尔福得意地说，“你最喜欢的间谍从头到尾都是黑魔头的人。他修好了那个破消失柜，等时机一到，他就能把外面的人放进来，完成我的任务。还好我今晚从地下室逃了出来，抢占了先机——”

“好，那你就动手干吧，我亲爱的孩子。”邓不利多温和地说。

沉默。我被囚禁在隐形衣下动弹不得，只能望着面前的两个人，耳朵专心地听着远处食死徒们搏斗的声音。在我面前，德拉科·马尔福只是呆呆地盯着阿不思·邓不利多，而邓不利多笑了。

“德拉科啊德拉科，你不是一个杀人的人。”

“你怎么知道？”马尔福立刻问道。

他似乎也意识到这句话听上去多么幼稚，在绿光下我都能看出他的脸红了。

“你不知道我的能力，”马尔福说，语气变得凶狠起来，“你不知道我都做了什么！”

“噢，我当然知道。”邓不利多和蔼地说，“你差点杀死了凯蒂·贝尔和罗恩·韦斯莱，又袭击了哈丽雅特·波特。整个这一年你都在想办法杀死我，而且越来越迫不及待。原谅我这么说，德拉科，但是你的做法很蹩脚……说实在的，真是太蹩脚了，我简直怀疑你有没有用心去做……”

“我当然用心了！”马尔福激动地说，“我整整一年都在忙这件事，今晚——”

听见下面城堡内的什么地方传来一声沉闷的喊叫，马尔福僵住了，扭头往身后望去。

“有人正在奋力抵抗呢，也许你应该一个人把活儿给干了。”邓不利多态度随和地给他出主意，“如果你的后援被我的警卫打败了呢？你恐怕也发现了，今晚这里还有凤凰社的成员。你反正并不需要帮助……我此刻没有魔杖……没有办法保护自己。”

马尔福呆呆地盯着他。

“我明白了，”看到马尔福既不行动也不说话，邓不利多说，“你很害怕，要等他们上来才敢动手。”

“我才不怕呢！”马尔福吼道，但他仍然没有动手伤害邓不利多，“感到害怕的应该是你！”

“可是为什么呢？我认为你不会杀死我的，德拉科。杀人并不像一般人以为的那么简单……好吧，就趁我们等候你的朋友们的这点儿工夫，你跟我说说……你们是怎么把他们偷偷弄进来的？我记得消失柜有两个呢，是不是？”

“另一个在博金－博克商店里，”马尔福盯着邓不利多的眼睛，“他们在两个柜子之间修了一条通道。蒙太告诉我，他被关在霍格沃茨那个柜子里时，全身动弹不得，但有时候能听见学校里的动静，有时候又能听见商店里发生的事情，就好像柜子在这两个地方跑来跑去似的，但是谁也听不见他的声音……最后，他总算通过幻影移形逃了出来，尽管他的考试没有及格。他的幻影移形差点要了他的命。大家都以为这是一个很好玩的故事，只有我意识到了其中的含义——就连博金也不知道——只有我意识到，只要我把那个破柜子修好，就能通过两个消失柜进入霍格沃茨。”

“很好，”邓不利多喃喃地说，“这样食死徒就能从博金－博克商店进入学校来帮助你……一个巧妙的计划，一个十分巧妙的计划……而且，正如你说的，就在我的眼皮底下……”

“是啊，”马尔福说，奇怪的是他似乎从邓不利多的赞扬中获得了勇气和安慰，“没错，就是这样！”

“可是有些时候，”邓不利多继续说道，“你不能肯定是否能把柜子修好，对吗？这时你就采取了一些笨拙的、考虑不周的措施，比如捎给我一条中了魔法的项链，其实它肯定会落到别人手里……还有往蜂蜜酒里下毒，其实我喝那个酒的可能性微乎其微……”

“是啊，但你仍然不知道这些事情是谁策划的，是吧？要不是因为波特到处插手……”马尔福讥笑道，这时邓不利多的身体贴着墙壁往下出溜了一点儿，显然他的腿脚已经没有力气。我拼命挣扎，想摆脱束缚他的魔咒，但毫无结果。

“实际上我早就知道了。”邓不利多说，“我相信是你干的。”

“那你为什么不阻止我呢？”

“我试过，德拉科。斯内普教授听从我的吩咐一直在监视你——”

“他才没有听从你的吩咐呢，他答应过我母亲——”

“他当然会跟你这么说，德拉科，可是——”

“他是个双重间谍，你这个愚蠢的老头儿，他根本就没有替你卖命，你还被蒙在鼓里呢！”

“就让我们彼此保留不同意见吧，德拉科。我碰巧很信任斯内普教授——”

“哼，你正在失去对他的控制！”马尔福讥笑道，“他一直提出要帮助我——想把功劳占为已有——想插手做点什么——‘你在干什么？那条项链是你弄的？太愚蠢了，会把事情都暴露出去的——’当然，后来他总算找到了机会，把我关禁闭，逼着我告诉他我在有求必应屋做什么，自己把柜子修好——但他没想到那几个咒语根本拦不住我，既然我抢在他之前发出了通知，控制了你，功劳就还会是我的……他什么也不是！”

“多么令人快慰。”邓不利多还是那副温和的腔调，“我们都希望自己的辛勤努力得到别人的赏识，这是不用说的……你甚至为此给可怜的罗斯默塔施了不可饶恕咒，夺魂咒，然后用魔法硬币跟她联系。可怜的罗斯默塔只好躲在她自己的厕所里，把那条项链塞给任何一个独自上厕所的霍格沃茨学生。还有那瓶下过毒的酒……当然啦，罗斯默塔可以替你在那瓶酒里兑上毒药，再把它卖给斯拉格霍恩，以为它会作为圣诞礼物送给我……是啊，非常巧妙……非常巧妙……可怜的费尔奇怎么也想不到要检查罗斯默塔夫人卖出的酒……”

“波特的事之后夺魂咒就被解除了，我被斯内普关着，一直不知道外面发生的事。”马尔福讥笑道，“但今天晚上我套了给我送饭的小精灵的话，得知你要离开学校。斯内普那个傲慢的蠢货没有收走我的魔杖，我解除了他在屋子里设的咒语，逃了出来……”

“然后你就决定给我设一个陷阱？”

“我们决定在塔楼上空悬挂黑魔标记，逼你急忙赶回来看看谁遇害了。”马尔福拿魔杖的手抖个不停，他似乎必须不断说下去，“这个办法果然有效！”

“噢……也不一定……”邓不利多说，“那么，我是不是可以这样理解：目前还没有人遇害？”

“有一个人死了，”马尔福说，他的声音突然升高了一个八度，“一个你们的人……不知道是谁，天太黑了……我从尸体上跨过来的……我应该在这上面等你回来的，都怪你们那些凤凰社的人出来挡道……”

“不错，正是这样。”邓不利多说。

下面又传来碰撞声和人们的喊叫声，比刚才更响了，似乎有人就在通向这里的旋转楼梯上搏斗。我的心脏在胸腔里狂跳，死了一个人……马尔福从尸体上跨过来的……那会是谁呢？

“没有多少时间了，”邓不利多说，“何去何从，德拉科，我们讨论一下你的选择吧。”

“我的选择！”马尔福大声说，“我拿着魔杖站在这里——我要杀死你——”

“亲爱的孩子，我们别再演戏了。如果你真的要杀死我，刚才除去我的武器之后你就会动手了，而不会是停下来跟我愉快地谈论这些措施和方法。”

“我没有选择！”马尔福说，他的脸色突然变得和邓不利多的一样惨白，“我非做不可！他会杀死我！他会杀死我的全家！”

“我理解你的处境，”邓不利多说，“不然我为什么在此之前一直没有跟你碰面呢？我知道如果伏地魔发现我对你起了疑心，你就会被暗杀的。”

马尔福听到那个名字，害怕地抽搐了一下。

“我知道你接受了那个任务，但我不敢跟你谈起这件事，生怕他会对你使用摄神取念咒。”邓不利多继续说道，“现在我们终于可以开诚布公地说话了……你没有造成任何破坏，没有伤害任何人，你真是很幸运，被你误伤的那些人都活了下来……我可以帮助你，德拉科。”

“不，不可能，”马尔福说，他握着魔杖的那只手颤抖得非常厉害，“谁也不可能。他叫我做这件事，不然就会杀死我。我别无选择。”

“站到正确的道路上来吧，德拉科，我们可以把你藏在绝对安全的地方，比你所能想象的还要安全。而且，我今晚就可以派凤凰社的成员去把你母亲也藏起来。你父亲目前在阿兹卡班还不会有危险……到时候我们也会保护他的……站到正确的道路上来吧，德拉科……你不是一个杀人的人……”

马尔福呆呆地望着邓不利多。

“可是我已经走了这么远，不是吗？”他语速很慢地说，“他们以为我不等大功告成就会丧命，可是我还活着……而且你被我控制住了……现在拿魔杖的是我……你听我的摆布……”

“不，德拉科，”邓不利多平静地说，“现在是你听我摆布，而不是我听你摆布。”

德拉科没有说话。他的嘴巴张得大大的，握着魔杖的那只手仍在抖个不停，它往下降了一点儿——

突然，一阵脚步声嗵嗵嗵地上了楼梯，一眨眼间，马尔福被泼拉到一边，四个穿着黑袍子的人破门而出，拥到了围墙边。

一个身材粗壮、脸上带着古怪狞笑的歪嘴男人发出了呼哧带喘的笑声。

“邓不利多被逼到墙角了！”他说完便转向壮实的小个子女人，她看上去像是他的妹妹，脸上也带着迫不及待的笑容，“邓不利多没有魔杖，邓不利多孤立无援！干得漂亮，德拉科，干得漂亮！”

我仍然动弹不得，在隐形衣下惊恐地看着四个食死徒包围着邓不利多，对他施以侮辱和嘲弄的言语。马尔福在他们催促动手时向后退去，小个子女人发出不耐烦的声音，狼人芬里尔·格雷伯克展示着沾满了血的黄牙凑近——

通向围墙的门又一次被撞开了，斯内普攥着魔杖站在那里，一双黑眼睛迅速扫视着面前的场景，从瘫倒在墙上的邓不利多到食死徒们。

“我们遇到难题了，斯内普，”体格粗壮的阿米库斯说，他的目光和魔杖都牢牢地盯住邓不利多，“这小伙子好像不能——”

但是另外一个人念着斯内普的名字，声音很轻很轻。

“西弗勒斯……”

这声音比我整晚经历的任何事情都令我害怕。邓不利多在哀求——而我知道他在哀求什么……我宁愿我不知道……

“西弗勒斯……请求你……”

斯内普举起魔杖，直指邓不利多。

“阿瓦达索命！”

斯内普的魔杖尖上射出一道绿光，不偏不倚地击中了邓不利多的脸。我的尖叫声滞留在喉咙里，眼睁睁地望着邓不利多被击到空中。他似乎在那闪亮的骷髅下停留了一秒钟，然后像一个破烂的大玩偶似的，慢慢地仰面倒下去，从围墙的垛口上栽下去不见了。


	38. Chapter 38

第三十八章

那一刻我感觉自己似乎也飞了出去。这晚接下来的记忆变得很模糊，邓不利多消失后全身束缚咒立刻就解除了，我扔掉隐形衣朝迅速离开的食死徒们追去，期间可能还打昏了一两个人。我越过几组还在缠斗的凤凰社成员和食死徒拼命追赶前方穿黑袍的身影，就像如果我抓到了他就可以抹消他之前的作为。一个冷酷的声音提醒我杀死邓不利多是邓不利多自己留给他的任务，而邓不利多打算去死时就一定会死得毫无转圜余地，但我仍没有停下脚步。

我们在橡木大门前那条早些时候我和邓不利多刚走过的车道进行了一场决斗——我完全不是斯内普的对手，显然。他好整以暇地击开我的魔咒，嘲笑我，讽刺我与我父亲的相似之处。我则在无能为力之时将所有攻击性的言辞和咒语向他抛去，荒唐地感到这是这一整晚唯一没有被颠覆的东西。

“不，波特！”斯内普用某种咒语将我炸飞时尖叫道，“你竟敢用我的魔咒来攻击我，波特？是我发明了这些魔咒——我，混血王子！你要用我的发明来攻击我，像你肮脏的父亲一样，是吗？我说不行……不行！”

我并没有意识到自己用了王子的咒语，但这句话好像狠狠地击中了我的脑子。我咆哮着朝斯内普扑过去，他则再次将我击倒。等我能够爬起来时斯内普和马尔福已经都不见了踪影，我东倒西歪地从草丛里找到魔杖，发现不远处海格的小屋正熊熊燃烧，踉跄地奔了过去。一个巨大的身影扛着大狗牙牙从火焰中走了出来，我欣慰地叫了一声，跪了下去。我的四肢都在发抖，浑身疼痛，每吸一口气都是一阵刺痛。

“你没事吧，哈利？你没事吧？说话呀，哈利……”

海格汗毛粗重的大脸在我脑袋上方晃来晃去，把星星都遮住了。我能闻到木头和狗毛烧焦的味道，伸出手摸了摸旁边牙牙温热而颤抖的身体，知道它还活着。

“我没事，你呢？”

“我当然……那还要不了我的命。”

我们扑灭了小屋的大火，夜晚再次变得黑暗而寂静，烧灼的余温还未散去。我知道我必须承认这个事实了，尽管我真的不希望对象是海格。

“邓不利多，”我说，“斯内普杀了……邓不利多。”

我们来到塔楼下，那里已经聚集起了一圈震惊的人。当邓不利多的全身束缚咒解开后，我就知道没有希望了，施魔咒的人不死，魔咒是不会自然解开的。但是我仍没有心理准备见到这一幕：我今生今世遇到的、也许以后再也遇不到的最好的巫师，四肢摊开，手脚折断，横躺在我眼前。

挂坠盒在下落中从他怀里飞了出来，我捡起它，立刻意识到这并不是我在冥想盆里见过的那个，但还是将它收进了口袋。我应该到某个无人的地方察看它，但这件事完全可以等，我继续跪在邓不利多身边，直到熟悉的体温透过仍湿透的布料传达到我身上，一双手将我扶了起来。

听不清楚的话语从四面传来，抽泣、叫喊和哀号划破了夜空，但我和阿尔文继续向前，走上台阶，进入门厅。一张张面孔在我视线边缘晃动，人们盯着我，窃窃私语，惊愕迷茫。我们向大理石楼梯走去，记分器里格兰芬多的红宝石散落在地上，闪耀着血滴一样的红光。

“我们去校医院。”阿尔文说。

“我没受伤。”我说。

“是麦格的命令，”阿尔文说，“大家都在那里，罗恩、赫敏，还有一些我不认识的人——”

恐惧再次从我心中升起，我记起马尔福说他踩过了一个人的躯体。

“阿尔文，还有谁死了？”

“应该没有，别害怕……”阿尔文说，我发觉他的双手和袍子上沾着血，几乎颤抖得比我还厉害。

“你怎么了，阿尔文？”我问，停下了脚步，“你受伤了吗？”

“没有，我……”阿尔文的手在我肩上握紧了，“有几个低年级学生被附近的动静吓坏了，跑出了公共休息室……我当时在公共休息室复习，就追了出去……我们在门厅附近遇到了一个狼人，他朝我扑过来，被一个人拦住了，他叫我快带着学生跑，然后他……”

“是谁？”我握紧了他的手。

“我不知道。”阿尔文紧紧地闭上眼，颤抖得更厉害了，“他有一头红头发。”

我们在走廊里拥抱，他亲吻我的额头而我轻抚他的后背。我们这样持续了很久，直到彼此都恢复体温、停止颤抖，然后十指相扣朝校医院走去。

被狼人袭击的人是比尔，罗恩的长兄，他曾经英俊的脸此刻已经变得无法辨认。看着庞弗雷夫人往那些皮开肉绽的伤口上抹药膏时赫敏搂着罗恩的肩膀，卢平和唐克斯疲惫地站在一旁，我捏了捏阿尔文的手，松开了他，上前抱住了挺直脊背站在庞弗雷夫人身边的金妮。她的身体很僵硬，双手紧紧攥成拳头。

“对，我想比尔不会变成真正的狼人，”卢平解答着罗恩的疑问，“但并不是说一点变化都没有。这些是魔咒的伤口。它们不可能彻底愈合，而且——而且比尔今后可能会有些狼人的特征。”

“邓不利多可能会知道怎么办，”罗恩说，“他在哪儿？比尔是听从他的命令迎战那些疯子的，邓不利多要对他负责，他不能就这样放手不管——”

“罗恩，邓不利多死了。”我说，感觉金妮猛地吸了一口气。

“不可能！”卢平狂乱地把目光转向我，似乎希望我能否认，而我没有。卢平瘫坐在比尔床边的椅子上，双手捂着脸。我从没见卢平失控过，这就像看到了什么不体面的隐私，我移开目光，与罗恩和赫敏默默地交换了眼神，他们收紧了拥抱彼此的手。

“他是怎么死的？”唐克斯低声问，“是怎么发生的？”

“斯内普杀了他，”我说，“我当时在场，亲眼看到的。我们一起回到天文塔，因为黑魔标记就在那儿……邓不利多病了，他很虚弱，但我想，当我们听到有人跑上楼来时，他已经意识到那是一个圈套。邓不利多用魔咒把我定住了，我什么都做不了，我穿着隐形衣——然后马尔福从门口进来，缴了他的武器——”

赫敏猛然捂住嘴巴，罗恩叹息着，我感觉到阿尔文的手再次放在了我肩上。

“——更多的食死徒来了——然后斯内普——斯内普下了手，阿瓦达索命咒。”

庞弗雷夫人泪如雨下，金妮突然低声道：“嘘！听！”

在外面黑暗中的某个地方，凤凰正在用我从未听过的方式唱着令人动容的凄婉挽歌。像以前听凤凰的歌声一样，这首挽歌的曲子仿佛是在我的脑海里，而不是在现实中，仿佛是我自己的悲伤化作了挽歌，在校园里和城堡的窗户间回荡。

我不知道我们站在那里听了多久，也不知道为什么听着这哀悼之歌会有一丝安慰，只感觉过了很久，麦格教授才推门走进病房。同其他人一样，她身上也有战斗后的痕迹，脸上有些许擦伤，长袍也被撕破了。

“莫丽和亚瑟正向这边赶来，”她说，音乐的魔力被打断了，大家好像从恍惚中惊醒，都转过身去看着比尔，或是揉揉眼睛，摇摇头。“哈利，怎么回事？听海格说你当时是和邓不利多教授在一起的，当他——当那件事发生的时候。海格还说斯内普教授好像参与了什么——”

“斯内普杀了邓不利多。”我又一次说。

麦格盯着我愣了一会儿，然后令人揪心地摇晃起来。庞弗雷夫人向前跑了几步，用魔法变出一把椅子，放在了麦格的身后。

“斯内普是很高超的大脑封闭大师，”卢平说，声音刺耳，与平时大不一样，“这是我们都知道的事实。”

“但是邓不利多发誓说他是我们这边的人！”唐克斯轻声道，“我一直认为邓不利多一定知道斯内普的一些情况，那是我们不知道的……”

我听不下去了，推开阿尔文的手，转身离开了病房。我转到一条冷僻的走廊，想起上次邓不利多将我从猪头酒吧护送回来时也经过了这里，不得不停了一会儿忍下突如其来的泪意。我掏出捡到的挂坠盒，它比真货简陋得多，很轻易就被打开了，里面有一张折叠的羊皮纸。我机械地取出了它，打开读了起来。

 

致黑魔头

在你读到这之前我早就死了

但我要让你知道，是我发现了你的秘密。

我偷走了真正的魂器，并打算尽快销毁它。

我甘愿一死，是希望你在遇到对手时

能被杀死。

R.A.B.

 

我既不懂也不关心上面说的是什么意思，重要的只有一点：这不是伏地魔的魂器。邓不利多喝下那可怕的药水时知道这一点吗？也许他并不在乎，既然他早就准备好了……我想起今晚早些时候我对他说出的残酷言语，那时他对我敞露真心，而我没有意识到那是最后的机会。我想起他看着校园浸没于落日余晖中时的样子，他那时已经料到，却什么也没有说。他再也不会告诉我怎么做了。阿不思·邓不利多再也不会告诉我任何事。

一如既往，所有人都有一大堆问题想要问我。我拒绝向麦格教授透露今晚和邓不利多出去的原因，躲开了魔法部长和他的代表团，径直从公共休息室的人群中穿过，将挂坠盒给了先回宿舍的赫敏。她看过那张字条，无需多说便明白了一切，给了我一个紧得让我感到疼痛的拥抱。

我拉上帷幔，躺在床上，突然觉得场地上寂静无比。福克斯停止了歌唱。

然后不知怎的，我知道凤凰已经走了，永远地离开了霍格沃茨，像邓不利多一样永远地离开了学校，离开了这个世界……离开了我。


	39. Chapter 39

所有的课程都暂停了，所有的考试都推迟了。在随后的两天里，有些学生被他们的家长从霍格沃茨匆匆接走了——邓不利多死后的第二天早晨，帕瓦蒂姐妹没吃早饭就走了，扎卡赖斯·史密斯也跟着他那趾高气扬的父亲离开了城堡。西莫·斐尼甘断然拒绝跟他母亲一起回家，他们在门厅里扯着嗓子吵了一架，最后他母亲同意他留下来参加葬礼，争吵才算结束。西莫后来告诉罗恩，他母亲在霍格莫德很难找到一张床位，因为有那么多男女巫师拥到了村子里，来向邓不利多作最后的告别。布斯巴顿魔法学校的女校长马克西姆乘着巨大的马车来到了霍格莫得，魔法部的那支代表团——其中包括部长本人——被安排在城堡里住了下来。我煞费苦心地避免跟他们中间的任何人碰面，但相信他们迟早会盘问我邓不利多最后一次离开霍格沃茨的来龙去脉。

实际上这些天我不怎么跟任何人碰面，事发第二天我溜到塔楼顶取回了隐形衣，此后白天就一直带着它和活点地图在城堡的空教室间辗转。有时我带上笔和羊皮纸，胡乱地列下已知信息和各种可能性，有时就只是看着场地上葱郁的青绿色发呆。只有在约好要到校医院看望时我才去和大家碰头，罗恩、赫敏、金妮、纳威、卢娜一群人这段时间总是整天呆在一起，邓不利多的死似乎提示了所有人悲剧可以多么无理而迅捷地发生。看过纸条的内容后赫敏花了大量时间在各种报刊和近现代史料中寻找R.A.B.的身份，其他人则反复讨论斯内普的所作所为，发掘出各种“早该发现的”斯内普有问题的迹象。

阿尔文每天两次地去看望比尔，他一遍又一遍地道歉，尽管没人认为是他的错。更多的时候他与格里芬那群赫奇帕奇朋友在一起，我们偶尔在校医院碰到时才交换一些沉默的拥抱或亲吻，那像是某种对伤痛和存在的确认。我想他一定感觉到了那些我必须说出和拖延着不愿说出的话，我无法给予他人慰藉，我不是能用眼睛微笑的那种人。

邓不利多的葬礼在最明媚的夏日举行，他成为了有史以来第一个葬在霍格沃茨的校长。我想这会是我第一次和最后一次看到如此多的男女巫师齐聚一堂：一年级学生和耄耋老人，衣饰华贵者和衣衫褴褛者，满怀哀悼之人与别有用心之士……禁林的马人射箭致哀，黑湖中的人鱼唱起挽歌。那个和他一般年长的小个子老人沉痛地念起悼词时，我所想的是有多少邓不利多从未告诉我的事。他曾深入禁林解救被马人绑架的乌姆里奇，在三强争霸赛上用人鱼语同人鱼首领交流，而我再也不会知道他是如何做到的了。

但我仍然认识阿不思·邓不利多，所有模糊地传到后排来的字句，“高贵的精神”“学术成熟”“伟大的心灵”，都离我所认识的邓不利多太过遥远，没有任何意义。我记得他在我一年级开学宴会上致辞的内容“笨蛋、残渣、哭鼻子、拧”，记得他在有人威胁学生生命时的怒火，记得他站在教工席中央展开双臂环抱整个礼堂。

在热辣辣的太阳底下，我清清楚楚地看见那些人一个个地站在我的面前：我的妈妈、爸爸，我的教父，最后是邓不利多。他们都决心要保护我，然而现在一切都结束了，不会再有人挡在我和伏地魔之间。我必须永远抛弃那个早在一岁时就应该丢开的幻想，不再以为某位长辈的怀抱会保护我不受任何伤害，没有人会把我从噩梦中唤醒，没有人会在黑暗中低声安慰我，使我相信我实际上是安全的。我知道邓不利多一直在竭尽所能保护我，尽管他早知结局，现在我的最后一位、也是最了不起的一位保护者死了。

小个子男人终于说完，回到了座位上。我等着另外的人站起来讲话，比如部长大人，但是谁也没有动弹。

突然，几个人尖叫起来。耀眼的白色火焰从邓不利多的遗体和那张桌子周围蹿了出来：火苗越蹿越高，遮挡住了遗体。白色的烟袅袅地升向空中，呈现出各种奇怪的形状：一刹那间，我仿佛看见一只凤凰欢快地飞上了蓝天，但紧接着火焰就消失了，那里出现了一座白色的大理石坟墓，把邓不利多的遗体和安放遗体的桌子都包在了里面。

我转头看着金妮、罗恩和赫敏。罗恩的脸缩成一团，似乎太阳刺得他睁不开眼睛，赫敏脸上满是亮晶晶的泪痕，但金妮已经不哭了，注视着那座白色的坟墓。这时周围说话声越来越响，人们纷纷站了起来，我看到不远处阿尔文的金发在阳光下闪烁，他转身面向我，格里芬笑着说了句什么，拍拍他的肩。

我知道我不该这么做，但我牵住了阿尔文伸来的手，感觉似乎同时有一只手抓住了我的嗓子。我们背对人群和邓不利多的坟墓绕着湖边走开，我深吸了一口气。

“阿尔文——”

“听我说，哈利。”阿尔文停下脚步，紧了紧握住我的手，“我马上就要离开了。凤凰社正在撤离麻瓜出身者和他们的家人，我已经跟比尔和金斯莱商量好了，一小时后我不会上霍格沃茨特快，直接从霍格莫得飞路去法国。我的父母已经在村里等着了。”

想好的词句一下子从我脑海里蒸发了，我挣开他的手，与他面对面。

“你要……离开？”我脱口而出，不必要地带上了指责，我没法忍住。

“你想说的是我要逃走，我是的。”阿尔文看着我，“那天晚上我看见那个狼人把比尔……我惊呆了，我想阻止他但是根本没法动弹，就只是傻站在那里，直到唐克斯把狼人打跑了。我这几天只要一闭上眼就全是那幅画面，我没法……”

阿尔文哽住了，我抓住他的手臂，“这不是你的错。那非常可怕，足以吓倒任何一个人，没有什么好羞愧的。”

“我是个胆小鬼！”阿尔文激动地说，“比尔为了救我而受伤，我爱的女孩马上就要投身战场，但我只想逃离这一切。我从来不是个战士，哈丽雅特……我不够勇敢。我根本想象不出你们在目睹了那样的事之后怎么还能够继续战斗。”

“我也不知道。”我低声说。

“我很抱歉，哈丽雅特。”

“你不需要向我道歉，不需要向任何人。这是你的选择。”我闭了闭眼，“还记得那天下午我们的话题吗？这就是我战斗的原因，我想要每个人都能够选择，而不是身不由己地被卷入战火。我战斗是因为我希望使我必须投入战斗的理由消失，只有到那时，或者我死去，我才会停止。”

“你不会死的，”阿尔文抓住了我的肩膀，“你不会死，哈丽雅特。你会带领所有人结束这一切，结束这场战争，然后……”

“然后？”我感觉自己的笑容古怪而扭曲。

“然后，”阿尔文的嘴唇颤抖，“你会遇到那个足够好到能够爱你的人，能够站在你身边的人……你真正想要的人。”

“阿尔文——”

“我爱你，哈丽雅特。我永远都会爱你。”阿尔文的手理过我的头发，轻抚我的面颊，“我知道我不够好到让你也爱上我，但我一直希望……我一直带着D.A.的那块金币因为那是我跟你联系最紧密的东西。”他看着我的方式一如既往，“不，听我说，哈丽雅特。我爱你是因为你是个战士，你时刻准备好投身下一场战争，你马上就要去了而我……我不能假装它会很快结束。”

我抓住他的手，“你从来都没有不够好，阿尔文。你值得更好的……值得一个完整的人。”

“你是完美的。”

我笑了一声，与他前额相抵，“还是这么会说话。”

阿尔文最后一次亲吻我的额头，沿来时的路走了回去，我看着他的背影，赫敏与他错身而过，快步走到我面前。她擦着眼泪，努力止住啜泣。

“你们……？”她哽咽着问，随即在我脸上找到了答案，看上去并不意外。“哦，我和罗恩也是。就在刚才。”

“什么？”我还以为我不会再为任何事吃惊了，“为什么？”

“我们要和你一起去。”

“什么？”

“不管你去哪儿。”赫敏说，“销毁魂器，打败伏地魔……为此我们必须全力以赴，我们……我们不能把精力花在其他地方。”

“那你们也没必要——”

“我们有！”赫敏斩钉截铁地说，眼泪又开始顺着她的面颊流下来，“这几个月我们花太多时间腻在一起了，没有做任何能够帮到你的事，你一直一个人对付一切……你甚至都不再信任我们了。”

“我从来没有不——”

“你再也不告诉我们任何事了，总是躲开我们，和我们待在一起让你难受——”

“不是这样的！”我难以置信地说，“我只是不想打扰你们！你们怎么会觉得我——”

“你怎么会觉得自己会打扰到我们？我们三个一直在一起！”

“听着，赫敏，我不想让你们——”

“你有一次对我们说过，”赫敏坚定地说，“如果我们想后退还来得及考虑。我们曾经有时间考虑过这件事，是不是？”

“你们不明白！”我吼道，转身背对她，按着酸涩的眼睛。

“那就解释给我们听。”赫敏轻声说，“告诉我们该怎么做，你要做什么，你需要我们做什么。”

“你们不能……”我使劲咬住嘴唇，“你们不……”

“别是现在，哈利。”赫敏终于发出一声破碎的啜泣，“求你了。”

我把手拿开，赫敏看上去很脆弱，前所未有的脆弱，但一如既往地不可动摇。我们沉默着拥抱，赫敏将脸埋在我肩上，我越过她看到罗恩正朝这个方向走来，他眼眶红红的，迎着我试图露出一个笑容。

“我看到斯克林杰好像想把赫敏扔出去了。”他用过分轻快的语调说，朝不远处的部长团示意了一下，斯克林杰正不耐烦地踱着步子，不时看向这边。

“刚才我和阿尔文道别的时候他就在那儿了，至少这次他还很有礼貌。”感觉到赫敏的僵硬，我安抚地拍着她的后背，罗恩的眼神很快地在我手上扫了一下。

“什么道别？”他坚持着问。

“阿尔文要走了，去法国。凤凰社正在撤离麻瓜出身者。”我说，感觉赫敏紧了紧抱住我的胳膊，直起了身体。

罗恩似乎激烈地思想斗争了一下，朝我和赫敏大声说：“瞧着吧，我要狠狠揍他一顿！”

赫敏瞪了他一眼，这感觉是如此熟悉，我感到一个笑容在脸上形成，“你估计赶不上，他这会儿大概都飞路走了。”

“我可以预定。”罗恩严肃地说。

“斯克林杰来了。”赫敏说，声音还有点沙哑。

我和罗恩都朝那个方向看去，果然，斯克林杰正拄着拐杖绕着湖岸一瘸一拐地快速接近，身边跟着两个傲罗。“好吧，我看你们最好赶在他们拔出魔杖之前走远些。我敢说他们很容易就能把整件事描述成学生无故袭击魔法部长被制服。”

“因为我们是邓不利多军吗？”罗恩说，我们三人都停滞了一下，意识到刚刚我们是从什么地方离开。

罗恩和赫敏对视了一秒，赫敏站到了他身边。

“不管发生什么，我们都在你身边。你知道的吧？”罗恩问。

我说不出话来，只得点了点头。他俩并肩离去，几乎像是手牵着手，但我知道他们没有。

斯克林杰已经走到了我面前，影子投在我身上，他面孔线条冷峻，满身威严，身经百战。我抬头直视他的眼睛，露出微笑。

（第一部完）


End file.
